Snake brother
by Lily272
Summary: A snake shows up during Harry's summer and it has quite an interesting story to tell him and insists on being his brother of sorts. But how can that be? Is Harry really who he always thought he is and if not, how did he come to be who he thought he was and who is he really? And what does that have to do with a snake? And most of all, why on earth is Draco flirting with him?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** I hope you're going to like this story even though it once again won't have much fighting but it also won't be quiet as sappy as the last one. Once again I obviously don't own Harry Potter or any other character apart from Hercules, (you find out who that is later if you read the story.) And now I hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

 **Snake brother**

 **Chapter 1**

It has been so long since he had left his home. So many years all alone and on a mission. He had been hardly more than a hatchling when he left his nest. Younger than most when they leave. Just about seven months old or so he had heard. He never understood much about the passing of time. Counting it was something those wizards did. But even though he knew that he was still young and that he'd miss her at first, he had to leave his mother.

He had to find his little brother, well little isn't the right word since he was born the same day he hatched, but as a wizard he matured much slower than him. After he had hatched, he had never left that child's side. He had slept in his crib and the warmth of the infant had kept him warm when his mother had been gone with the child's father to whom she was bound. There had been a war, or so he had been told and explained that a war was a fight between a lot of people who wanted something and a lot of people who wanted something else. The master to whom his mother was bonded was the leader of one of those groups of people and had been busy a lot of the time. He had been left with the child and some wizard or witch to watch over them.

It didn't take long for him to know that the child would speak the snake language just like his father could. Once he would be old enough to do it. After all, he had sang a lullaby his mother had taught him to the boy and he had always calmed. There was no doubt in his mind that the boy would one day really understand him and talk to him and his mind had been made up that he would be bound to him like his mother to the child's father. Just that they would be even closer since they were brothers. It didn't matter that they didn't have the same parents, it also didn't matter that they weren't even the same species. All that mattered was that they cared and he most definitely did and is sure that his brother will too.

Still, one day all had changed. There had been strangers in their room. They had fought the witch that had been watching them but they were many and the witch was alone. He tried to bite them when they came close to his brother, even though he knew he was too young to be poisonous already. He was still more mature then his brother and would protect his little brother or so he had thought. It still shames him that he had failed that day. After being hit against the wall everything had gone black and by the time he was awake, he was told that over a week had passed. Of course he didn't know how long that is, but he knew that it must have been long, since there was no trace of his brothers scent left and his mother had said that they had gone in a way that she couldn't have followed, so he wouldn't have been able either even if he woke up sooner.

It had taken him a long time to completely recover. Three weeks his mothers master had said but then he wasn't watched as closely anymore since he was healthy and old enough to be left alone for a while. He had used that and left to find his brother and that had been the last time he had seen any of them.

He doesn't know how much time has passed but by now he is much bigger. Big enough that he has to hide form all those wizards and witches around him even though it is strange that some don't seem to have a wand and use strange things to travel. They are different and sometimes he wonders if they are even wizards and witches or something else. All he knows for sure is that his ears hurt when he's seen because they always scream.

He's been everywhere by now and is on his way back to his brother's father to at least ask if they had found the child. Maybe he is long back by now and he is looking for nothing. It is his only hope by now since he has been nearly everywhere and there hadn't been even a bit of an old trace of the boy's scent. And of course no one could speak to him. He had known that it is a rare gift when he had left but not how rare it seems to be. But it's hard to find his way back since he doesn't orient himself as easily as those wizards.

He finally recognized something along his way and knows the way to his brothers parents home since a day. Not the one of his mothers master, but the other one and if he finds one of the child's parents the other will be around sometime soon and he can ask about his brother then.

They might not live together due to reasons that he never understood but had to do with the war, but they are close to each other and see each other often and both had loved their son very much and always been around each other, even though he hadn't seen this one after his brother had been taken. But that was probably just because that one couldn't speak to him and didn't want to be reminded of the child that was taken away.

He's not far away, maybe one or two rests and he would reach him soon, when suddenly something else hits his senses. Something familiar even though he had never smelled it this undiluted. He hisses angrily and instinctively follows the scent of blood. But not just any blood. His brother's blood. Whoever hurt his brother, would die the second he found him. He isn't a hatchling anymore. He's a big strong and poisonous snake. Not that he needed the poison. He's big and strong enough to strangle at least two fully grown wizards at once and since his mother had been magically altered before he was born they both were impervious to almost all magic.

Once he's close to his brother he can see an area similar to others he had seen. Kids usually play on the moving seats some that go up and down others forwards and backwards. Then there is a sand box that some kids like to dig in and something that spins. He knows all those things but the children in that particular area are older than most kids he has seen around such a place before. But they aren't fully grown yet even though one of them in particular seems to grow to the sides as much as he grows upwards.

Thinking that they might have acted out of youthful folly he decides to give them a chance to back off and simply rises up in between the boy that is about to smash his fist into his brothers already bleeding face and hisses _Hit my brother again and you're dead._

His brother is dropped by the two that were holding him and all three boys are quickly walking a few steeps back. To bad actually, he had killed one of those strange wizards to defend himself once before and eaten him to not waste any of the meat. As it turned out, they are quite tasty. But since they're also rather intelligent and can be good, he refused to hunt them for food. He wouldn't have minded this tasty looking one though.

Once they moved back they are still staring at him, now all looking more pale all of a sudden and mumbling something to each other after the first hurtful round of screams had stopped.

He is about to attack just to scare them away when he hears something from behind himself. _Don't hurt them._

He looks around and sees his brother looking right at him and smugly says, _I always knew you'd one day be able to talk to me, brother._

The boy looks confused and then scared all of a sudden and nearly screams, _Watch out._

The snake turns around and sees the biggest of the children, the one that has some of his brothers blood still on his hands, and a huge stone was flying from said hands towards himself. He moves to the side, certain that it won't hit his brother. His anger is rising and he's about to strike again just this time he is going for the kill when he once again hears his brother, _Wait please._

 _Give me one reason to wait,_ he hisses towards his little brother, who is still kneeling on the ground and still bleeding from a wound on the side of his eyebrow. _He hurt you and after I graciously tried to just scare them off he tried to wound me too. He deserves to die._

 _He did that because he's scared. He thought you'd kill him if he doesn't kill you and used you being turned to me. Please, I tell them to go, so just please let them go._ His brother is saying from behind him but this time he keeps his own eyes on the three boys instead of his brother but agrees and hears his brother say something in that strange tongue that the other wizards always use. One he never learned. His mother understood it because she was bound to her master and maybe he will once he is bound to his brother. Once his brother has said something to those kids they slowly back up further, while his brother starts to talk in the snake tongue again. _They are going now, I told them to move slowly until they are a little further away and that I would hiss to you to calm you. They already think that I'm a freak, so I don't want them to know that I can actually talk to you._

 _What is a freak?_ The snake asks his brother.

 _Someone who is different._ The young wizard explains while the others turn and run.

 _If they are so scared of me and don't know that I can talk to you and mean you no harm, why did they just leave you? I really hope they're at least going to get you some help and you better think of something to tell them once that gets here. I'm not going to leave you again brother, so better have a reason for keeping me around._ He tells his brother. _I failed to protect you once my brother, I'm not going to fail you again._

 _What do you mean, you failed? You just saved me._ His brother asks looking confused. Those wizards faces are really easy to read once you get the hang of it. _And why are you calling me brother. Have I seen you before?_

The snake looks at his brother for a moment before asking, _Have you forgotten me? I know it's been a long time and you've been much smaller than you are now but I hoped you'd remember me._

The child looks at the snake for a moment before asking, _Are you that snake from the zoo that I helped?_

 _What is a zoo?_ The snake asks, this time being confused even though he doubts his brother can see it in his face. A snake's face never moves around as much as a wizards face does.

 _Never mind._ The child says, _You'd knew if you'd be that snake. But if you're another one, how do you know me? I don't remember talking to any other snake, well one in school but that can't be you since it was a viper I think and you're not. And I think Snape, well it can't be you, so why do you call me brother?_ Harry hopes the snake won't ask what Snape had done to the viper, since he really doubts that this snake will be very forgiving for killing a snake.

 _I call you brother because we sort of are brothers. You might not remember because you were so little when you were taken. But I hatched the day you were born and I was always with you ever since until you were taken away._ The snake says.

 _You mean after my mom and dad died?_ The boy asks.

 _Died?_ The snake asks, _They didn't die. You were taken when you were six months. My mother is still with your father, or was when I left to find you some time later._

 _I'm sorry, but I think you mistake me with someone else._ His brother says, _I lived with my mom and dad until I was about a year and then they were killed and I don't think my dad had a snake, so you really must mean someone else._

 _You're memory must be changed._ The snake insists. _I would recognize your scent everywhere my brother. You are my baby brother. Born within the same hour that I hatched and I grew up in your crib. I know for sure. I matured faster than a wizard child could and remember very clearly and my memory can't be changed, my scales are spell proof as your father used to say. He changed my mother to protect her and I inherited the changed scales._

 _You mean to tell me that I'm not Harry Potter, the son of James and Lily Potter?_ The child asks.

 _I'm not good with wizards names_ , The snake admits to his brother _So I don't know about the names, but I know that you're my brother and I know that your father had my mother and that you lived mostly with him and only visited your other parent ever so often with me._

 _What do you mean? My parents were married and lived together._ The child tells the snake.

 _No they weren't._ The snake informs him. _Someone must truly have done something to your memory, my dear brother. Harry? Is that right? You said that was you and I want to at least remember your name this time._

 _Yes, that's right,_ Harry says. _What is your name?_

 _I don't have one yet._ The snake says, _I wanted to wait for you to choose one for me once you would be able to speak._

 _I'm honored, but I really think you have the wrong one._ Harry replies _I'm just Harry and everything you just told me doesn't fit what I've been told about back then._

 _Told? You mean you have no memory of that time?_ The snake asks.

 _Of course not._ The boy says, _I was still too young to remember anything from that far back now._

 _Then it's clear._ The snake says, _They lied to you. I know you don't remember me and don't trust me yet, but why should I lie to you? I'm a snake and have nothing to do with other wizards now. Not even those that just hurt you. I just want to protect you._

The child looks towards the snake that claims to be his brother of sorts and wonders what to make of this. He doesn't want to believe it but deep down he wonders if it could be true? After everything that happened in the last four years since he started Hogwarts he wouldn't be surprised if it was. But what about Sirius, he would have told him, wouldn't he? The snake seems sincere but what if Voldemort had sent it?

 _Listen,_ he finally decides to say, _It all sounds rather strange and I want to believe you but it's kind of hard to just believe that you're one person for nearly 15 years and now you're someone else. How about you just hang around and I go home for now and try to contact someone and ask about some more details, okay?_

 _Why trust them if they lied about who you are up to now?_ The snake asks.

 _That's what you say._ The boy says, _I really want to trust you but right now I can't. Give me some time to find proof, one way or another._

 _What if that wizard shows up again? The one that hurt you just now?_ The snake asks.

 _Wizard? That wasn't a wizard. Dudley is a muggle._ The boy replies.

 _He looks like a wizard._ The snake says, _Is every one that looks like a wizard but doesn't have a wand and uses those moving things to move faster a muggle?_

 _I think so. There might be some that just hide their wand and like cars but most are muggles. They don't have any magic._ The boy explains.

 _I still don't like leaving you alone._ _I failed protecting you once._ The snakes hisses voice sounds strangely sad to Harry _I don't want to see you getting hurt again._

 _How about you come closer to my home? There is a garden shed. None of the Dursleys go there while I'm here, so they wouldn't find you there and I can see you every day._ Harry offers.

 _I'd rather be right with you but will accept what I can get for now._ The snake replies and then follows Harry to the shed.

The next few days are quiet for him. Harry gives him a name the day after he found his brother again and now his name is Hercules. Harry had told his new snake friend that he had thought about it the whole night and that he had considered many names, some cool but kinda scary or Slytherin related but since he hopes to take him to school with him once he goes back there, he wanted the name to be something his friends would like and not fear but he also didn't want to turn into Hagrid and name something dangerous Fluffy. So he had chosen a legendary muggle hero who was supposed to be a half-god and protected others. Just like his snake friend had done for Harry the day before, so he thought the name would be best. And it's not like he had ages to think of a better one.

The rest of the week the snake gets more and more worried. His brother doesn't seem to get much food in that house. He can hear very well and knows that he is screamed at more than anyone else in that house. He also does a lot of hard work during that week. Something is off and he has noticed that the boy that had hit his brother when he had found him is around a lot too and sleeping in that house. And he has seen the snake talking with Harry after some time there. Harry says that a week has passed but that he hasn't heard of Sirius, who apparently would know if the snake said the truth. And he wrote him that he was told just that but not by whom and wants to have pictures of him before he was six months old to prove the other person that he really is Harry Potter but Sirius hasn't written back yet.

Harry and Hercules are talking about it when a man the snake has seen around the house many times shows up. He's even wider than the boy that lives in the same house as the man and his brother. The snake doesn't know what a baseball bat is, but it does realize that the object in the man's hand is made of wood and looks like it could be used to hit someone.

The snake also doesn't know what the man and his brother are arguing about in their language. Not knowing that the man is angry at Harry for having a dangerous beast in their garden and that he wants to kill said dangerous beast. He has no idea that Harry is pleading for Hercules' life with his uncle or that the uncle doesn't want to hear about his nephew being able to talk to the snake and know that it's not going to hurt anyone unless provoked badly enough. Neither does the snake know what it means when the man screams, in a way that is quite painful to the snakes sensitive ears, when he tells the boy that he won't condone such freakishness as talking to a snake in his house. However he does understand that swinging that wooden thing first away and then quickly towards his brother's head is not something that can be tolerated.

Luckily Hercules is taking his job as Harry's protector very serious and is always curled in a way to attack whenever needed. He moves his long and strong body to use it like a muggle spring and jumps towards the moving arm with enough force to push it back again. His body quickly coils around the arm and shatters the bones while his teeth sink into the soft skin of the other arm but not for long. Too much poison would kill him too quickly and this man deserves to die painfully and slowly.

 _Are you poisonous?_ Harry asks sounding fearfully.

 _Very,_ the snake replies proudly. _He'll never hurt my brother again._

The snake has no idea what it means when Harry tries to explain to his aunt why he needs the key to his owl or the shrieks coming from that bony woman but he watches as Harry writes something onto parchment and gives it to his owl, that seems to be scared of the snake that is now following Harry's every move. Making it harder to get her to take the letter and bring it to St. Mungo's, not that the snake would know where it's supposed to go but eventually Harry manages to stop the owl from trying to protect Harry from the snake, who in turn is trying to protect Harry from a seemingly crazy owl and talks Hedwig into taking the letter and fly off in the hope that she does as she was told. After that Harry turns to Hercules. _You need to leave now. People will get mad at you for biting him no matter why and I need you to be away when they come._

 _I'm not going to leave you with them._ The snake hisses angrily. _He could have killed you with that wooden thing and none of those people here have done even one decent thing for you since I'm here. I'm staying right where you are._

Harry whines for a moment before he hiss mumbles, _Fine, then come with me_. After that he quickly packs his things, happy that they aren't locked away this year, and pulls his trunk down hoping to be gone with the snake before Hedwig get's help for his uncle and still hoping that the help will be in time. Hercules is still following him when he turns around a corner of Privet Drive and hears multiple loud pangs, clearly coming from more than one wizard apparate towards his address. Hedwig must have gotten some help but Harry just walks on.

He's not far when Hercules asks, _Where are you going?_

 _I don't know yet._ Harry replies. _I don't think I can get to the Weasleys on my own and don't know anyone that would help me and lives close enough and I'm not sure if I can take you safely with the night bus. Not after what happened. They might have heard about it by then or still hear about it and tell people about you._

 _I know someplace._ The snake says, _It's a bit away but you'd be safe there. I don't particularly like the man there but he'd protect you._

 _Why do you think he'd do that if you don't even like him?_ Harry asks but stops to talk to the snake and figure out their next move.

 _I don't like him because he smells funny not because of what he's like and_ _you wouldn't go to my mother's master instead, right? You told me last weak that if he's the one you think it is you don't trust him, even though he's your father and it's a long way anyway, I'm not even sure which way._ The snake says, hoping to lure Harry the way he wants him to, certain that he'd be safe there but that he wouldn't go if he told him the real reason, so he gave him a secondary one. One Harry would believe but that was still true since he refused to lie to his brother. _You said you're still going to that wizard school, he's teaching there or at least startet the year you were born. That's part of the reason he smells funny, he's making potions all the time and their stench hurts my nose._

 _Potions at Hogwarts. Oh please, not Snape._ Harry whines _He'd kill you on sight._

 _I'm a snake._ The snake points out, _He's a Slytherin. He'll listen and understand if you translate exactly what I tell you to tell him._

With a sigh Harry says, _If you're sure about this. After all he has saved my live before, so I doubt he'd kill me at least even though he will be very pissed if I show up there and tell him everything but I'm not so sure what he'd do to you._

 _Don't worry._ The snake tries to calm him. _Magic proof, remember?_

 _Better than freezing or starving out here._ Harry mumbles and follows the directions the snake gives him still very watchfully of his surroundings, just in case the snake is lying after all and wants to lure him to Voldemort.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** I know it's pretty obvious who his parents are and all but try to write a chapter that hints at it without spelling it out the way I more or less did!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** Thanks for fallowing this story and I hope you like this chapter and my little snake. You'll get more from Harry's point of view from now on and just the occasional hissed comment from Hercules the further along it goes. I just wanted you to get a feel for the snake in the first chapter so don't be surprised if Hercules will be in the background later but he'll play a part in most chapters and be nearly constantly around Harry. And now enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

This sucks. Harry decides not for the first time. He walks through another small forest, not the first one by far since following the snakes directions, and is wondering why Hercules can't just stay on the streets, but at the same time hoping this way will be shorter. And at least no one had bothered him last night while he slept in the previous forest and the way the sun is looking, he'd have to find another sleeping place soon.

 _We're nearly there._ Hercules announces for the third time that day, the first time being around noon.

 _How nearly is nearly this time?_ Harry hisses in a grumbled tone.

 _Very nearly. I can smell the potions for a while now. I think he finished one not too long ago. The scent would be even stronger already if he was making one now._ Hercules calms his brother.

 _I really hope you're right. I'm getting tired again._ Harry sighs

 _You should have eaten something then. I caught that rabbit just for you._ The snake points out still slightly hurt about the fact that Harry had refused to eat the pray he caught just for him, just because they didn't have a fire. They had argued about it for some time, Hercules pointing out that he was a wizard and Harry stating that he wasn't allowed to use magic unless it was to save his life. Hercules stated he was starving that should count but Harry doubted it and refused.

Harry ignores the comment about the food since he really is hungry but he'd gone longer without and would manage to keep going for some time before eating raw meat. Soon after the forest was thinning again and not long after that he saw some houses that looked rather shabby. He really hoped it would be around here that Snape lived and that the snake wasn't trying to trick him. He was too tired and hungry to put up much of a fight.

Hercules is starting too be worried to fight him about anything and stops talking about the rabbit for the last couple of minutes. He notices that his brothers movements are less steady than at the start of their journey. He also started to smell blood on his brother the previous day and apparently whatever wound had reopened is still bleeding slightly. Not much, but by now the snake fears that the steady loss of blood might be getting dangerous.

Hercules is glad when only a few streets later he sees the house he tries to reach. _I see it,_ he says to the by now truly exhausted looking wizard by his side. _Just a few more steps and you'll be there._

Harry walks after the snake that stops in front of a dark looking house and hits the door with it's tail before Harry reaches it. Harry takes out his wand just in case Hercules did lie to him but he knows that by now he's hardly in a fighting state and won't be able to do much. But that doesn't mean he has to go down without a fight. For the first time in his life Harry is truly happy to see Snape when the door opens. At least he's with someone who saved his ass before and might be inclined to do so again.

"What pray tell Mister Potter are you doing here with that snake?" Snape asked the boy, hearing a hiss coming from the snake and the boy hissing back before Potter turns back to him.

"I'm very sorry to intrude professor, but Hercules claimed you'd help us." The boy tells him and Severus wonders about the name for the snake.

Could it be the one he thinks it is? It does have a strange resemblance to Nagini in size and shape and Nagini is magically altered, so there shouldn't be a snake like her around unless you counted her son, who did have a similar blue tint to it's scales like this giant snake has. But why on earth did Nagini's son allow Harry Potter of all people to name him and bring that boy to him? "And why do you require my help and how does that snake know me?"

Harry has another hissed conversation with the snake during which he pales drastically. Snape is starting to worry about the child considering that he had been unnaturally pale when he arrived and by now snow looks gray compared to him. "Sir?" The boy starts to finally speak in English again and the man has no idea what the snake has told the boy. "Can snakes go bonkers?"

"Bonkers?" The dark robed man asks, "What do you mean?"

"Crazy, nuts, off the deep end, completely and utterly losing it's mind." The boy starts to raise his voice and Snape pulls him inside before the neighbors start to react to the scene the child is starting to make. It wouldn't do to have them see this huge snake right next to a skinny, dirty and generally badly looking boy right at his door.

"Be quiet, I know what bonkers means," The man complains, "I fail to see why you should ask such a silly question. A snakes mind is much simpler than that of a human and as such is most unlikely to go bonkers as you phrased it."

"But it has to be bonkers." the boy whines and finally starts to explain. "After all it's completely impossible for two men to have a baby ,right?"

"Wrong." Severus Snape explains, "Everyone with a fundamental knowledge in potions should know that it is actually possible using potions."

"What?" The boy nearly screeched. "But it's crazy to hint that you actually, you know, did that, and had one with, well, him!"

"Who are you talking about?" The sour looking man asks and by now he's nearly certain that this snake is the one that was always with his son before he was kidnapped.

"The dark Lord." Harry replies confirming Snape's suspicion. If this snake knew about this, then he is just who he thought it was, but why on earth is he with Potter? "I mean even you wouldn't go with that, well, thing." Snape's eyebrow that had come down at some point during their talk goes right up again. Apparently Wormtail had messed up the potion to resurrect the dark Lord enough to ruin the vain mans good looks. Not that he would now. He hasn't talked to him since he had left his child with just one weak and at the time sick witch for protection.

Severus still blames the man for losing his son and it doesn't help that the man is still risking the lives of countless of children that could be his missing son. He refuses to believe that his son is dead. He's probably hidden somewhere. Maybe even in Hogwarts with him or, more likely since non of his Slytherin seems to be him and his son isn't like to be anywhere else, he might be hidden in the muggle world but he must be somewhere. He had made sure that no one would know his sons real parents with a potion he had fed his child shortly after his birth. His father was around him rarely enough to make Severus feel certain that if something like this happened, the man would not be around to be assumed as the father and the child would be safer that way. "Why is he with you?"

"It's not true." Harry sounds begging. "Please tell me it's not true."

"Why?" Severus asks.

"Because he said," Harry's voice brakes and he looks even more pale forcing Severus to grab the child's arms and pull him onto a comforter just to be safe. "Hercules said that I'm his brother, that I'm...the son of his mother's master and he wants me to tell you that you should tell your mate that he can tell his mom just that and that means that you are with the dark Lord. Because who else could tell a snake anything, apart from me and if you're with him and Hercules already had told me that he thinks that I'm the son of his mother's master and then I'm not only the son of that monstrous thing but yours too and you hate me as much as he does and it can't be true anyway, right? I'm Harry Potter. I'm James' son, the one you hate even more than me. So I can't be your son, right?"

"Tell Hercules that I want to find something out but won't hurt you with the spell I'm going to use." Snape instructs seeing the way the snake is coiled right next to Harry and watching his every move. He knows that behavior from Nagini when she was feeling particularly protective. "He doesn't seem to be very lenient in your protection at the moment."

Harry hissed something towards the snake before nodding to Snape who uses a few spells. One after the other but nothing happens with any of them. After a while he speaks again. "I was worried someone might take my son, seeing as we were in the middle of a war. I made sure that he was fed a potion that would hide his identity if someone took him, certain that he would receive better treatment if no one knew his parents, particularly the fact that the dark lord himself is his father. There is one potion that will still work to determine whether Hercules' claim is ligament or not since it is possible that your mother used it on you too. The fact none of the spells to identify your true parentage worked is no prove in itself."

"You mean?" Harry asks still shocked. "You think it's possible? I look like my dad for crying out loud. Just tell me there is no way I'm a Potter, I'm James son, please!"

"I will prove it one way or the other but it will take a while." Severus tries to calm the distraught child and prays it isn't his son. The way the boy reacts, he clearly doesn't want him for a father, not that he can blame him for it. He himself is a strict and sarcastic man and Harry a spoiled rotten, little troublemaker. There is no way this could work out.

Severus watches the boy who looks upset towards the ground in front of him, while the snake is hissing to the boy rather insistently but the boy hardly reacts. It takes a while before he responses in parseltongue and Severus wonders for the first time if Dumbledore lied. Maybe the child doesn't have the gift because of the attack on him during his childhood but was actually born with it. Could it be that Dumbledore was simply wrong or does he by now assume who the child's father is, if it truly is his son? And this snake was always fond of his son. He had nearly died in the attempt to protect the infant with him and snakes have a keen sense of smell and good memory for it too. If anyone could still find his son by scent alone it would be this snake and Severus is tempted to believe it since it wouldn't like anyone else easily.

With a sigh the boy leans back and closes his eyes but the snake keeps hissing at him, clearly not wanting him to fall asleep for some reason. After Harry refuses to react the snake suddenly starts to hiss towards Severus rather angrily and Snape starts to fear an attack when Harry finally hisses something before asking, "Do you have some healing potion for me? Hercules is worried about the blood he smells from a little scratch. It's nothing and I wouldn't bother you with it if he wouldn't start to threaten to kill you if you don't heal me."

"I need to see the scratch." Severus replies and notices a wince in the boys face before adding, "What is it? Did you fall on your ass and don't want me to see it?"

The green eyes opened and look angrily towards him before he moves forward, already shocking Severus with the blood he can now see on the comforter. It's clearly his back that his bleeding and by the amount of blood, it's more than a scratch. The boy carefully removes his shirt. A shirt that is partly ripped and Severus assumes it is due to the fall the boy must have taken on his way to him, which explains the wounds on his back too. Harry once again seems hesitant to turn but does with a blush looking towards the floor.

The theory about a fall flows out the window the second he sees the marks on the child's back. The only way to get those wounds while falling, would be by falling right into a Whomping Willow. Snape gives the boy a potion and then orders, "Tell Hercules that I need to give you a few more potions, the combination will make you sleepy and you might fall asleep seeing as you're already exhausted. Then tell him that I will need to spell some more into you while you might still be asleep as well as dress those wounds. Please order him not to attack me while I do that but to protect you from everyone else while I'm gone to get some ingredients I'll need for an important potion I'll need for you. Make sure to tell him that it does include his mother and her master. Neither is to even enter the room you're in which shouldn't be a problem seeing that he never comes here anymore."

"Lovers spate?" Harry asks clearly still not happy about the fact that this was actually an option.

"Something like it." Severus confirms. "I haven't spoken to him since long before he disappeared."

Harry drinks a few more potions in silence, not even asking what they are after passing Snape's instructions for the snake to Hercules. If Snape believes it possible that he is his son, Harry won't care if some of those potions will kill him, so he won't bother asking what they do or have the snake stop the man from giving him more. This might actually turn out worse than living with the Dursleys and dying starts to look like the better option.

It doesn't take long for him to fall asleep and once he is asleep Severus gently picks him up, watching the snake for an attack that doesn't happen and then carries the fragile child up the stairs towards his own bedroom. He does a few more diagnostic spells after noticing the nearly non existent weight of the child and the way his ribs stick out. He knows that Harry must have walked for two or three days depending on the amount of breaks maybe even four if the snake took a detour but still, this level of malnourishing couldn't have been reached by that and his spells prove him right. He feeds a few more potions to him to strengthen his organs that already have taken damage due to the malnourishment that must have started in his early childhood and uses a few more to set the bones that clearly have been broken before. There are much more than is normal for any well cared for child.

After that he uses his floo to make the first of two clearly necessary stops and heads to Hogwarts. He's getting a few ingredients from his dungeon room hoping to stumble onto Dumbledore once the man notices him there. He must know that Potter has left his home and probably is worried about him. Severus isn't disappointed he hardly manages to pack the ingredients he doesn't want the older wizard to notice, before that man shows up in his room without even a knock. "Severus. I'm so glad to see you. Have you been in contact with the dark Lord yet?" He knew that Severus is waiting for the right moment to return to make sure he won't be killed on sight.

"Not yet but I am about to make contact again and I'm just getting some things I'll need to be of value." Severus replies calmly. "I was about to inform you that I heard from Lucius that he might need me, I'm not completely sure what for yet."

"He seems to have captured Harry." Dumbledore says sadly. "The boy is gone and it seems his uncle was killed by Nagini. His aunt and cousin are half crazy in grief over the man and the missing boy and the woman even claims that Harry made a snake attack his uncle. I'm sure she mistakes Harry's attempts to talk reason into Nagini and the grief is blinding her."

"Of course." Severus replies and plans to try and get a rabbit somewhere or maybe a small deer. The snake deserved a huge treat for what he did.

"Luckily Harry somehow managed to send Hedwig to St. Mungo's in the attempt to save his uncle because Dementors showed up shortly after the healers. The snake got away due to the distraction and Vernon Dursley died while the healers fought the Dementors." Dumbledore explains and Severus wonders where those creatures had come from. He would have to talk to his ex about this.

"I will go and try to save the brat as always." Severus drawls and is already at the fireplace with floo-powder in his hand when Dumbledore cautions him not to risk his position as a spy, claiming that to be more important than Harry.

Severus is about to turn around and question the man but his worry about the boy in his house is greater and forces him to move quickly, so he just nods and floos to Malfoy Manor.

To say that Lucius is surprised to see him would be an understatement. Severus has not been anywhere, where the dark Lord could be found since the loss of their child. He met Lucius on occasion and even spied through him which is something everyone who knew about the child knew he did but no one mentioned it since those also knew that it be pointless. Only Severus is sure that the dark Lord watches what he is told and sometimes wonders why he is still alive. Everyone else knows that the dark Lord would do almost anything to get the man back.

"I need to talk to him." Severus says looking unhappy about his own words.

"He doesn't want to be disturbed." Lucius says assuming that this is an exception but not willing to be the one to disturb the man himself to announce Severus. He might be dead before he get's around to explain himself.

"Since when do I care what he wishes?" Severus growls and walks on into the manor to look for the man he once loved. "This can't wait."

"He's in the library." Lucius says, walking after him he might refuse to announce him to the dark Lord in fear of the punishment for disturbing him but he's not against watching the show that is sure to come.

Severus entered the library finding a hooded figure sitting over what he knew to be a potions book that includes the potion used in the ritual to bring the man back. Confirming the fact that Wormtail must have messed it up and somehow destroyed the mans good looks. The man looks up clearly about to complain but then stops himself after seeing who's in the room. "I need a hair of yours." Is all Severus says.

"That's all you have to say to me after all those years?" The man asks and even his voice sounds different. But than again he might just be angry and nearly using parseltongue due to it to give it this hissing undertone.

"Apparently." Severus states calmly.

"Why do you need that hair?" The man asks, still hiding his face.

"Nagini's son showed up at my doorstep and I need to verify a claim he made." Severus states.

"What claim?" The dark Lord asks wondering how that snake managed to communicate with Severus.

"That he found his brother." Severus says and sees the other man rise quickly.

"Where is he?" He asks, "Where is my son? Because if that snake claims to have found him he has found him. There is no way he's wrong. He knows my sons scent better than anyone else and won't be mistaken."

"You should hope otherwise because that boy will never accept you as a father." Severus states, still sounding calm, "And you're the only one who is to blame for that."

"And what makes you so sure of that?" The man asks, "I managed to charm many people to become my followers, why should I fail with my son?"

"Because the boy, that by the way named Nagini's son Hercules, is no one else than Harry Potter." Severus states still appearing calm and watches the man drop back into his seat. "And Harry Potter isn't very likely to fall for your questionable charms, especially since it appears that Wormtail messed up that potion or why are you hiding your face from me?" The dark Lord doesn't react to the taunt and seeing how the time passes and that the dreamless sleep potion he fed to his son to assure him rest would run out of the boy's system soon, he had to hurry. "The hair, if you please. You might trust your snakes enough but neither Harry Potter nor I do."

"There is a little problem to that request." The dark Lord mumbles and removes the hood from his bald head and looks up. There isn't even an eyebrow on his face to take a hair from.

Severus raised an eyebrow again and has to fight a grin at seeing this vain man in this condition. "I assume there aren't any other hairs on your body?"

"None." The man replies "You're free to check." He adds with a cheeky grin.

"Forgive me but the temptation has never been less." Severus replies, now unable to stop the slight lifting of one corner of his mouth after seeing the upset and hurt expression. "Luckily for you I really do need a hair and nothing else will work."

"And how is that lucky for me?" The snake faced man grumbles clearly angered by the reaction he got.

"Harry mentioned something about a less than perfect look of yours, so I came prepared for several possibilities." Severus replies and hands him a pile. "I must say that Wormtail did well, he could hardly have made you look any worse. But this should fix it."

The man quickly grabs the pile and empties it without a second thought. He might know that Severus is still angry at him but also trusts him enough not to kill him unless he still tries to go after his son which he won't. He bends over in pain for a moment but when he straightens he looks towards his normal looking hands and moves them through his hair that feels as full as it had before his fall. He walks towards a mirror and looks at his face, glad that he doesn't even seem to have aged during the time he was gone and now looks even a little younger than his admittedly younger lover. "Care to find out if all the hairs have reappeared? Just to make sure that the potion worked correctly of course?"

"Nice try." Severus drawls before adding, "Nothing has changed between us since the last time we talked. You're still risking children that could have been my child and by now it even looks like you very nearly killed my son on multiple occasions. You really think that a pretty face can make me forget all that? Just give me a hair and I'll be gone."

"What if I won't give it to you unless you kiss me?" He asks still grinning.

"Stop playing games with me." Severus says angrily, "My son can wake soon and will need more pain reliever seeing the state he came in and I refuse to let you hold me here any longer, so either you give me that hair or I'm going to duel you until I have it."

"Pain reliever?" The other man asks, suddenly worried. "What happened to him?"

"I don't know any details yet but it appears to me that Lily Potter's sister or at least her husband have abused him. Hercules took care of the man though but Harry could have died trying to hide his wounds from me if Hercules hadn't pointed them out. He's still not save unless he gets his potions. I need to return and you need to stay the bloody hell away from him until he's ready to face you. He's shocked enough after Hercules started to explain the situation to him and he's still unwilling to believe it."

The dark Lord just takes out a hair and hands it over hearing how urgent it seems to be. "I will stay away for now but I want to meet my son eventually."

"We will see." Severus replies taking the hair and leaves the other man alone. Lucius who has listened in on the conversation is still outside of the room and keeps out of sight worried about the dark Lord's current mood.

None of the man knew that Draco has been in the library when the dark Lord had entered. But in his fear of the man the boy had hidden in a corner behind a shelf and also heard every word grinning from ear to ear at the news.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Next chapter will have some Snape and Harry bonding moments even if still very tentative and you'll see the potion that will prove or disprove if Harry is really the son of the Dark Lord and his reaction. I hope you liked it so far.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** Thank you all for fallowing this story as well as favoring it and or writing a review. I'm very happy you still like it.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Severus returns to a still sleeping boy in his room. The huge snake is coiled around the boy and seems to hold him tightly but not tight enough to cause him any trouble breathing. Severus walks closer and tries to see the back and gently moves the snake a little. It actually moves freely after the first nudge and again lets him take care of what might be his sons back. The dark Lord seems to at least have full faith in this snake. Enough to even be sure that this snake wouldn't tell Harry enough to lie about it to Severus. There seemed to be no doubt in the man while Severus had been there.

Severus rubs a cream into the boy's back now that the wounds have healed mostly. It should take care of the scars, the new ones that were just forming from the last thrashing the boy must have gotten, as well as the older ones. After hearing a hiss from the snake he looks at him and wonders momentarily how the wounds had gotten onto this boy while the snake was around but since they hadn't been fresh and just seemed to have reopened he assumes that Hercules hasn't been with Harry for long before they showed up on his doorstep.

The snake seems to smell the child's back after Severus is done and hisses at him again, clearly not liking the scent of the cream on the child and Severus wonders if some potion could possibly have changed the boys scent to resemble his sons. But why should Dumbledore bother? Had he assumed the child's father just by the presence of that snake? Had he hoped to trick the dark Lord this way? Whatever it might be, he refuses to just believe this boy to be his son until he has further prove.

Severus gets out a few more potions the boy will need and spells them into the still resting body before going back down the stairs and into his potions lab. There he starts to brew the potion that can prove if this boy is his son or not. He will have to use it today and talk Harry into giving him a hair, certain that Hercules won't just let him take one from the child's head.

Little does he know that Harry is so used to dreamless sleep after finally being able to brew it secretly in Myrtle's bathroom that his body has long since started to need more. He had been awake before the man had returned and felt his gentle hands on his back and wonders why he was so careful with him. Does he already believe that Harry is his son? It can't be true. Harry slowly moves out of Hercules' coils and stands only to find the snake warping itself back around his upper body _You're heavy you know?_ Harry hisses.

 _Of course, I'm not a little garden snake after all._ Hercules replies _, I'm not going to let you leave me here alone though._

 _I thought you trust Snape._ Harry grumbles.

 _I do._ The snake says, _But I'm not sure he trusts and believes me yet and until he does I fear he might hurt you._

 _I wonder where he's gone._ Harry mumbles after walking towards the door.

 _Making a potion if the smell is anything to go by._ Hercules grumbles already smelling the starting fire, _I don't like that cream on your back. It dampens your scent. I might not be able to trace you if something should happen._

 _Then trace the cream._ Harry suggests.

 _And if others used it too? It will get mixed with that of others._ Hercules complains further _The cream can be made and used by many, but your scent is unique and can not be found or created or even copied in any way I could think of._

 _Whatever._ Harry mumbles looking around the hallway. _And what am I supposed to do now?_

 _Resting if you ask me. Your back probably still needs it._ Hercules suggests.

 _You sound like Madam Pomfrey._ Harry grumbles.

 _Who is that?_ Hercules asks.

 _The nurse at Hogwarts._ _She also tells me to rest whenever I'm stuck in the infirmary._

 _If I remember correctly,_ Hercules points out, _a nurse is someone that can heal people. That would mean that you should listen to my advice and rest._

 _Maybe._ Harry grins, _But where is the fun in that?_

 _At least try to stay out of trouble, please._ Hercules replies and stays curled around the boy's body. His head risen over Harry's shoulder and a little higher than the boy's head to look over it towards the other side and occasionally towards the back just to be safe.

 _Maybe I should look around a bit. Do you know where I can find something to eat?_ Harry asks opening the first door to see if a kitchen is behind it.

He stares at the room in front of him while Hercules replies, _I doubt there's still any food in our old room._ Harry looks around the room and walks into it towards the forest green crib in the center of the room. Everything else is in different shades of green. There is no dusk in the room and a fresh flower is in the window of the room. _This was mine?_ Harry asks mentally chiding himself for saying it that way. It wasn't his. It's the old room of Snape's son and that is not him.

 _And mine._ Hercules replies and Harry picks up a small scale in Hercules' color from the crib. Apparently the sheets haven't been changed, even though the room looks like it's cleaned on occasion at least.

 _I guess the house elves here are keeping it clean and even changing that flower there or is there a spell on it?_ Harry muses.

 _There are no elves in this house._ Hercules says _. I never smelled one and don't smell any now either. The flower smells like it was picked yesterday. I can still smell the forest on it. It was picked around were we walked and I know that he must have been there yesterday, according to the scent he must have been there not long before we were there._

 _He probably looked for some ingredients and the flower is older and has a spell on it._ Harry mumbles not willing to believe that Snape could care that much. Especially not if it could be about him. If Hercules is right he might have grown up with a man who cared that much for him but now will never be able to. Not now that Snape hates him so much. And that would be because he was kidnapped by someone who is definitely on his side of the war. Possibly someone he knows and trusts.

 _A spell would keep the flowers scent fresh. Not the scent of where it came from._ Hercules points out.

Harry turns to walk back out only to see Snape in the doorway. He hadn't noticed him coming up the stairs. The potion needs to be left alone for a moment and he had wanted to check on the child in his room and now stares at Harry with Hercules coiled around him in that room. "I'm sorry, Sir." Harry quickly says, certain that Snape doesn't want anyone in here. "I was just looking for something to eat."

"You won't find that here." The man replies. "The kitchen is downstairs. I'm sure Hercules can lead you by following the scent of food even if he doesn't remember the way."

"He doesn't really want to lead me anywhere." Harry says blushing, "He want's me to stay in bed and rest."

"You should listen to him." Snape drawls but then sighs, "But it is not a requirement for you to rest right now while some food won't go amiss. Follow me." Harry does as he's told for once and follows his sour looking potions master into what looks like an old fashioned kitchen that clearly wasn't cleaned as regularly as the nursery he had just been in. "What would you like to eat?"

"Anything will do." Harry replies with a blush, not even knowing what the man has in his house and not willing to bother him more than necessary.

Snape quickly get's out some cornflakes and bread with butter and some jam as well as milk and says "Just help yourself. I still need to finish a potion. If you want something else just look around this room and use whatever you fancy."

"Have you eaten yet, Sir?" Harry asks while Snape is already walking towards the door.

"No. I'll have something when I'm done." The man replies.

"How long will it take?" Harry asks.

"About half an hour." Severus Snape drawls looking back towards the door, "Do you presume you can keep yourselves amused for that long without blowing up my house?"

"Sure." Harry blushes and while the man walks out of the room, Harry can see the living room he had been in the night before, including the blood smeared comforter he'd been sitting in.

 _Did I ruin that comforter in there?_ Harry asks Hercules.

 _If you're talking about your blood on the seat you've been in last night, then yes._ The snake just drawls. _I told you to tell him about it right away but no "Mister I know everything better" believed it to be just a little scratch that would heal on his own._

 _It would have...eventually._ Harry says still with a blush and for now looks for something to clean that blood out of the fabric and hopes that he can manage it without magic, before making some proper breakfast for two and all that in time for the man to be done. Just to show him how much he appreciates his help, even though Hercules surely is wrong.

Harry manages to get the blood out, thanks to some really good magical cleaning stuff he finds in the kitchen and then starts to fry some bacon, sausages and eggs and is nearly done by the time the man returns. He even manages to squeeze in a bit of cleaning of the kitchen itself in while cooking. And is glad to be nearly done when he hears the mans voice behind himself. "Did you clean all this? And the comforter?"

"Yes." Harry mumbles, "I also made breakfast for you too, I hope you like it."

"I'm sure it will do." The man drawls, not sounding very grateful but since he supplied all the food and Harry still owns him for the help, he guesses it was to be expected.

Severus sits down at the already set table while Harry serves the food and after quickly finishing the last of it. Hercules lets go of the boy enough to include the chairs back in it's coils once the child sits down to make it more comfortable for him but never truly letting go of the boy himself. "Are you done with that potion?" Harry asks after a long stretch of silence and already nearly being done with his food during the uncomfortable silence.

"Technically." The man replies. "I just need to add a hair of yours, of the dark Lord and myself to find out if Hercules' claim is correct."

"Good luck on finding any hair on that monster." Harry mumbles, still hoping that Hercules will be proven wrong.

"I already got one." He replies.

"How?" Harry asks, "Do you have hair from back then somewhere stored in your potions lab?"

"No." Severus Snape states calmly. "I went to him, gave him a potion that should return him to his old looks for the next 24 hours and got one from him. I might have forgotten to warn him that it's only a temporary solution."

Harry notices a slight grin on the man's face during the end of that and wonders if the dark Lord could possibly have been vain, for this to seems so much fun for Snape who clearly isn't on the best of terms with his ex-lover.

"Did you already take one from me while I was sleeping?" Harry asks.

"I doubt I'd still be standing if I had." The older of the two says, looking towards the snake's head.

Harry quickly pulls out one of his hairs and hands it over. "Here you go. Anything to prove this crazy snake wrong. I just hope he won't kill me after finding out that I'm not this little brother that he seems to miss so much. How do you think are my chances that he'll still like me? It's rather nice to have him around, even though I have to be really careful considering that he already bit uncle Vernon. You think he's fine? I got a letter to St. Mungo's to get him help before getting Hercules out of there. I didn't want anyone to hurt him for trying to protect me."

"I'm afraid your uncle died." After seeing the boy's face pale again he adds, "But it is neither your fault nor Hercules'. He tried to protect you from what you said and you got the healers there in time but they were distracted by some other circumstances. Apparently someone thought it fun to send some Dementors to your place and unfortunately the timing wasn't the best for your uncle. Dumbledore seems to believe that you're in the dark Lord's questionable care while I'm supposed to see if I can get you out without risking my position as a spy, which on that barmy old man's orders I'm not even to risk for your safety."

"You're kidding, right?" Harry asks surprised. "You mean he would let me rot with Voldy just to keep his spy?"

Once again the eyebrow over one of those dark eyes goes up towards the hairline "I doubt even his son would get away with calling him that without punishment, so I strongly suggest you won't do it again. But no, I'm not kidding you."

Harry is quiet again and even stops eating for now and just wonders why Dumbledore would care that little for him? Does the man blame him for what happened during the end of the last year? He hadn't planed on helping to bring the dark Lord back. He also had tried to tell Cedric that they had to get back, he wanted to protect him. It wasn't his fault what happened. Or was it?

If Dumbledore already put that little value to his life, what would happen if Hercules was right? Will any of his friends still be his friends? Will anyone care about him at all?

 _Eat little brother._ Hercules says, noticing the sudden stop before Snape does.

 _I'm not hungry anymore. Do you want some of the meat?_ Harry asks his snake, hoping that at least Hercules will still care for him even when his mother and her master want him dead. He might if he really is right. But if not? Harry apparently has no one left. None of his friends have written him anything useful so far and seemed so distant in their letters. Maybe they blame him too?

Severus has by now notices the look on the child's face and the sudden lack of appetite and hopes that clearing this up will help and suggests, "We should probably add the hair together, so you can see the result for yourself."

"That'd be great." Harry replies still forlornly. He follows the dark man into a potions lab where a small cauldron is still on top of a table and a muddy looking potion is inside. Snape gets out a pile with a hair in it from his rope and adds Harry's hair to it before pulling out one from his own head and adding it too. "What will happen once you add them?"

"If you are our son, the potions color will clear and turn silver. If you're not, it will darken and turn black." Severus replies still sounding calm but feeling anything but.

The potions master turns the pile upside down over the potion and they both watch the hairs dissolve. The potion starts swirling on it's own without being stirred and slowly the color is changing and much to Harry's horror its color is lightening until it is a pure shining silver "Please tell me you mixed the colors up."

"I'm afraid I did not." Severus replies, "This proves that you are indeed my son."

For the first time Harry hears something else in the man's voice than hate but the hurt isn't much better. He runs from the room and up the stairs. The house isn't big and there are just three doors at the upper floor. Harry assumes that the bed he's been in before is Snape's since there actually were a lot of dark robes in it. If the third one is a guest room he would have been in that one, so it must be a bathroom or something else. Not willing to chance it he opens the door to what apparently really has been his room once upon a time and closes the door behind himself and sits in front of it to stop anyone from coming inside and pulls his legs up and cries, wishing to wake up from this nightmare and keeps telling himself that it is a mistake and that it isn't true. It just can't be true.

Harry feels Hercules include his upwards drawn legs in his coils and relaxes after having them held tight by the snake and just cries until he is asleep. Little does he know that Snape is right in front of that door listening to his son's cries and too uncertain of what to do about it to even try and enter to talk to the boy that hates him so much that his whole world seems to crash with this confirmation. Part of him wonders if Harry will try to deny it again once the shock wears off? Claiming that he changed the potion and is trying to trick him.

Severus waits outside of the door until the sobs stop and it is quiet for a good while before he gently tries to open the door only to find it blocked and going back downstairs waiting for Harry to come out of that room in his own time.

Two days later he was still waiting though. Harry hasn't left the room not even to eat and Severus finds himself forced to leave something in front of the door and tell him about it, but so far Harry hasn't even opened the door to pick it up, nor has he said anything to Severus when he was there. Severus is starting to worry enough about the boy that he considers to let know-it-all Granger into his house, but so far he doesn't know what to tell her without endangering Harry's life or causing him even more trouble.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** What do you think? Will Severus have to bring Granger into this to get Harry out of his room or will he find another way? Will Harry be in denial again after he comes out or try to get closer to at least this one of his father? Will Voldemort show up soon or will Harry manage to avoid him a little longer?


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:** Thanks again for following, reviewing, etc my story. I'm happy about every hit I get *hug* and even more about reviews or being faved by someone.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

The evening of the second full day of Harry's lock-down, as Severus is starting to think of it, he gets a visitor he is actually expecting to show up. Luckily not the older of the two visitors like he had been fearing it would be. So far Dumbledore seems to still believe him with the dark Lord to either gather informations or save Harry. Meaning it is Lucius that is stepping out of his fireplace. "Our Lord sends me. He'd like to know if his son and you believe him being your son by now." The man asks.

"Unfortunately the potion really did prove it and I had hoped that it would help Harry accept it, if he sees it too."

"How did that work out?" Lucius asks, wondering where the boy is now.

"He locked himself inside his room ever since." Severus replies, "He hasn't even eaten anything, does that answer your question?."

"He'll be out by morning." Lucius states, "No child manages to go without some kind of food for longer than 24 hours."

"He locked himself up for more then 48 hours by now." Severus deadpans looking at his old friend. "He's not Draco."

"It would appear so." Lucius says clearly surprised. "Do you think it would help if I talk to Draco and send him over? It might help Potter to talk to one of his pears."

"Don't call him Potter." Severus replies with as much venom in his voice as he can possibly get there. "He's not that man's son. He's my son! But to answer your question, do you really think that after already having his whole life crashing down by being told that instead of his loving doting parents he has me and the dark Lord for parents, it will help that instead of his Gryffindor friends he has Draco Malfoy in front of his door? The Draco Malfoy that is always trying to get him into trouble and is ruining his potions?"

"You might have a point." The blond man replies, "But it might be helpful if he hears more about our side of the war and it would beat letting the brat starve himself."

"Don't call him a brat." Severus grumbles. "And I won't let it get that far."

"You used to call him brat." Lucius points out with a slight glance towards the stairs, he had seen a movement there but now it's gone. But maybe the boy has heard his arrival and is getting curious and might be eavesdropping. Meaning that it will almost certainly help if he's goading Severus into protecting his son from his degrading comments.

"And you know the reasons for that as well as I do." Severus just grumbles and Lucius wants to scream at the man to just say it.

"But he doesn't." Lucius decides to say. Maybe he can at least talk Severus into explaining some things to the child. Severus has never been good in opening up to anyone but his child would need something to understand the man that apparently is one of his fathers. "And to be frank, I think it's only normal that he freaks out when he thinks that one of his parents has tried to kill him all his life and the other hates his guts for no apparent reason. At least none HE knows."

"I never hated him." Severus states.

"Could have fooled me." Lucius states, "And from what Draco told me, you fooled the whole school including Potter."

"Harry." Severus grumbles again. "He's not that man's son."

"I know." Lucius rolls his eyes, "But do me the favor and give the rest of the world a little bit of time to get used to the fact that the boy who lived is the son of the dark Lord."

With a sigh Severus looks towards the stairs again, "Won't change a thing. He hates me and no one will ever wonder why."

"Talk to him, Severus." Lucius replies. "But there is something else. The dark Lord also wants me to remind you that he wants to see the child."

"Tell him that Harry doesn't even want to see me. Never mind him." Severus tells him, "It's too soon. Much too soon."

"You can't keep them apart forever." Lucius replies. "He won't let you. But apart from that can you do me a personal favor? Next time you torture the man, warn me that the potion will stop working. That way I can stay clear of him when he's getting furious."

"Sorry about that." Severus grins, "But he might have heard and a warning would have taken the fun out of it."

"Can you fix it permanently?" Lucius asks.

"Yes." Severus states still grinning a little, "But I won't until Harry asks me to and for that to happen I guess he still has a lot of groveling to do."

"That is evil, Severus." Lucius replies also grinning a little, "Just because you're mad at the man doesn't mean you have to take away our little piece of eye-candy."

"You, Lucius, are a married man." Severus replies, "I doubt your wife would appreciate you talking about some bloke being good looking."

"Being married means I can't touch." Lucius explains to his old friend. "It doesn't mean that I can't enjoy the view. You should know that, considering that the view we are talking about is your husband."

"Don't remind me." Severus grumbles. "I've regretted that I made the bonding unbreakable unless he dies and unfortunately being as weakened as he was hadn't counted."

"Too late to change it now." Lucius replies. "You are stuck with him, so you should at least be able to enjoy the view and you can't say that the man wasn't tempting while the potion had worked."

"His looks might have been." Severus drawls. "But he left my son with just one witch that had even been feeling unwell, knowing that a war was going on around him. He could at least have left Nagini. She at least could have done more than the little snake of hers. The little snake wasn't even poisonous, at the time he was still too small to do anything. And like that wasn't enough, he refused to stop the war until my son was found. He risked the life of who knows how many children that could have been my son. As it turned out he even tried to kill my son. It's nothing but luck that my son is still alive because he nearly killed him and you want me to help him? I'll never take him back after what he did."

Lucius sighs, glad that Severus apparently doesn't know that he might have killed the boy if that elf hadn't stopped him. If Severus is this mad at the man he loved so much, what would happen to him? "He suffered too. Just that he always thought the boy to be long dead. And you know as well as I do whose scents Nagini had recognized there."

Severus is silent for now but doesn't look like he's going to forgive his husband anytime soon. "I should return. I'll try to buy you as much time as I can but he won't be kept from here forever while his son is here."

Severus one again doesn't reply and just watches Lucius floo away and then stares into the flames for a little longer until he hears a shy voice ask, "Whose scent did Nagini recognize?" After Hercules' claim has been proven at least very likely to be right, he starts to trust in a snake's sense of smell a lot more than before.

Severus stares at his son for a moment in surprise at finally seeing him out of his room again, "There were five different scents according to her. Not including Hercules, you or the witch that was to protect you. Two of those scents she had never smelled before, the other three were Mad eye Moody, Albus Dumbledore and James Potter."

Harry stares at the man that apparently might be one of his fathers as weird as it sounds and asks, "Is that why you hated me so much? Because my father stole your son?"

Severus stops himself from pointing out that James had kidnapped him and that James is not his father. He wants to say it very much but he knows that he has to use every ounce of self-control he has gained in his years as a spy if he ever wants to have at least a chance of a father-son relationship with his only child. "It's part of the reason but not all."

"What else is it?" Harry asks, still standing in the doorway and apparently ready to run back upstairs. Hercules once again curled around the boy.

With a sigh Severus says, "It's a long story, how about we go in the kitchen and you eat something while I talk?"

"Fine." Harry replies and walks ahead towards the kitchen and Severus warms up a bit of the food Harry has last refused. A spell having preserved it.

"James and I were even worse in school than Draco and you." Severus starts to say. "In our case, it was James that usually started it. He hated me on sight because I was a Slytherin and dared to be friends with Lily who was a Gryffindor. She was my best friend at the time. She was like a sister to me and I cared for her deeply."

"My mom Lily?" Harry asks surprised.

Severus frowns, "Lily Potter, yes." Severus refuses to call that woman Harry's mother for even a second longer and only hopes that she would have returned the boy had she known that it was his. Still he isn't sure if he could ever think of her favorably again. "She and her family lived close to where I grew up and I'm a single child and my father, lets just say the day he died was one of the best days in my life." Harry frowns and Severus does notice it and feels the urge to explain it further. "From what I gather after treating your wounds and the old breaks of your bones that were never set right, I assume that it's your uncle that has a strong resemblance to my father, personality wise."

"He wasn't that bad." Harry mumbles, "He was just scared of magic I think."

"As was my father." Severus states.

"He was?" Harry asks surprised, "But wasn't he a wizard himself?"

"No." Severus replies, "I'm a half-blood."

"You mean to tell me that the dark Lord, mister blood supremacy himself is married to a half-blood?" Harry asks shocked.

"I assume you'll be even more surprised to hear that both of your parents are half-bloods." Severus says with a slight smile on his lips, glad that he apparently is able to at least have a half way civil conversation with his son. At least for the moment.

"Lord Voldemort is a half-blood?" Harry asks shocked. "Talk about hypocrite."

"He hates his muggle father even more than I ever hated mine." Severus says with a sigh. "I don't know everything that happened in his family but I do know that he grew up in a muggle orphanage, even though his father was very much alive and able to care for him."

"At least he didn't hit him." Harry mumbles but blushes a little. It must have hurt to be ignored by his father all his life, no matter the reason the man might have had.

"That might be the case but we're getting off topic. You wanted to know about James Potter and why I hate him. As I told you Lily and I were close even though she was a Gryffindor. On top of that was I a Slytherin and Sirius in particular hated everything Slytherin out of principle, because he hated his family. It didn't help that two years later I actually got along with Regulus, his younger brother and that James was starting to fall for Lily. They had always pranked every Slytherin in sight and not the way the Weasley twins do. Their pranks hurt most of the time and were extremely embarrassing every other time. And not just for a laugh for others but the kind of prank where you want to hide in some hole for the rest of your life and that others laugh about for the rest of theirs. Around fourth year they started to single me out. Nearly every prank was for me. There wasn't a day they didn't torture me and with Lupin and Pettigrew it was four against one, since no one helped me. The marauders had driven them all away from me. Lily sometimes tried to talk them into stopping but it never really helped, it rather had the opposite effect since it made James jealous. By the end of fifth grade I was so mad at them and everyone else that I even leashed out at her and she never talked to me again."

It's quiet for a moment and Severus pours himself something to drink and silently places some pumpkin juice in front of his son, since he also hasn't had anything to drink while he was locked up in his room. Sometimes Snape had wondered when the boy had sneaked to the bathroom or if he had somehow gotten around that and if he did, how he'd done it?

After drinking something he sits back down and continues. "I already hated him for bullying me. I hated them all for that and from that day on, I also hated them because their bullying had lost me my only real friend. I always cared for her even after that, which is why I always protected you. It was for her. She had given her life to protect you and I felt that I owed it to her to make sure it wasn't for nothing. But seeing you, or rather seeing his son. It always reminded me that he had everything while he had left me with nothing. Because of him my school-life had been even worse than my home-life. Because of him I had lost the best friend I ever had, the only real friend. But that hadn't been enough for him. He had to take my only son from me too. In the process making me so angry at my husband, the only one I had ever been in love with, that I betrayed him to Dumbledore even though I hate him even more. I never even spoke to my husband again until I got that hair and even then it was only for you."

Severus sighs again and stands up to look out of the window. "Every time I saw you I was reminded of what he had taken from me. I never truly hated you as a person. I wanted to see you as a spoiled child because I knew he would have spoiled you and I wanted to hate you, since he wasn't there for me to hate. But I know that you never deserved it. I always knew it, it just hurt so much to see you."

"I'm still me." Harry mumbles quietly, he still hardly has eaten anything. "Nothing really changed."

"Everything changed." Severus states. "I know now that you aren't his son. You are my son. You are the beautiful baby that was inside of me for a little over a year."

"Over a year?" Harry asks shocked.

"Male pregnancies take much longer. How long depends on the magical power of the man carrying the child and the child itself. In average they take about twice as long so you being in me for just about 13 and a half months is rather a short time." Severus explains but then turns back to look at his son. "Anyway, you aren't the son of the man that took everything. You are my everything now, Harry. You are my son. My precious baby that I always have refused to give up on. I only went to Dumbledore's side in the hope to find some lead on where you are. The day I heard you were gone I wanted to die at first until I decided to not give up and fight for you instead. You are the reason for me to live. You are my world, you've always been. I just never knew it was you. I don't care what you look like or that for the rest of the world you're his son, you are the little boy I've spent the last nearly 15 years to find. You are the reason I switched sides. I told Dumbledore that I had been in love with Lily but in truth I tried to spy on Dumbledore to find you. I told him what I could to gain enough trust for him to mention your location. Harry, you are all that matters to me now. You're all that I've got left."

Harry blushes a little and looks towards the table instead "What about Voldemort? Does he still want to kill me?"

"No, Harry." Severus says certain of that much. "He thought you dead. And he thought that James had a hand in it. It wasn't the only reason he was after James' son but that only made him all the more determined to get to kill his son. I begged him not to in the hope that James would be more likely to tell him where you are if he didn't but he never listened."

"I thought you didn't talk to him by that time?" Harry asks.

"I didn't." Severus says. "He talked about nothing else than revenge the day you were taken. That day we talked about that too and it was part of the reason I'm mad at him. He didn't help me to find you. Revenge was more important to him."

It's quiet for a while until Harry asks, "What's going to happen now? I mean, I can't stay here forever but I'm scared. What will Dumbledore and my friends do once they know who I really am?"

Severus looks at the time and then sighs before saying, "How about I go up with you and transfigure something in your room into a proper bed for you tonight and we rest and talk about the rest tomorrow and I promise you, we'll find a solution for this that you can live with?"

"Okay." Harry replies and walks up to his room with Severus and Hercules still coiled around him. Hercules has been the one to hear someone arriving with the floo and talked Harry into listening in on the visitor and Severus. Harry is glad and feeling a little better now that at least one of his possible fathers seems to care for him even if he was him. He just still hopes that the whole thing is a mistake and that he is Harry Potter son of James and Lily Potter.

Once they are in the room Harry had been in, Severus looks around for a moment before gently touching the small crib one last time before he transfigures it into a king sized bed. The color still matching the room but Harry declines the man's offer to change some colors for him. He doesn't really care and really is tired after spending the last nights on the floor of this room, since the crib had most certainly been too small for him.

When the room is ready, Severus walks towards the door and looks at the boy for a moment. "Good night, Sir." Harry says before the man can decide what to say to the boy.

Harry notices the frown and wonders if he said something wrong, not knowing that Severus and his husband had decided that Voldemort would want to be called father by his son and Severus Dad. Severus had always hated the formal way he had to address his father. And now his son is calling him Sir instead. "Good night. My son."

* * *

 **Authors note:** Next chapter you find out what they decide to do and if they manage that conversation as civil as the last one.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:** Thanks again for following, favoring or reviewing my story. I hope that you continue to enjoy it.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Harry had been sure the night before that he would never fall asleep and worry about his talk with no one else but Severus Snape and what they would do now that Severus Snape and Lord Voldemort turned out to be his parents, at least if the snake and the potion is to be believed. But as it turns out, it's oddly comforting to be squeezed by a huge magical snake once you trust said snake enough not to over do it. It feels like a whole body hug and Harry has never slept better. At least not that he can remember.

Severus on the other hand doesn't look quite as well rested by the time Harry comes down for breakfast. The table is already set and sausages, bacon and some scrambled egg is also already done and spelled to stay warm. "Good morning." Harry says, trying not to sound too cheerful seeing that the man looks rather grumpy and sleepy.

"Good morning, son." The other man says and Harry shortly wonders why he seems to make a point of calling him son, he had done the same the night before when wishing him a good night.

Harry doesn't dare to ask and just sits down to eat before asking Hercules towards the end of a rather silent meal, _Aren't you getting hungry again too?_

 _I caught five rabbits for myself and had the one I had planned for you. That should do for a few more days._ Hercules explains. _Don't worry about me. I'll go out hunting when I need something and make sure that you're safe first._

 _I can take care of myself._ Harry grumbles

 _I saw that when that wale of a man tried to hurt you with that wooden thing._ Hercules replies _, The amount of blood that later came from your back out of nowhere doesn't really make a good point for you either._

 _You are way overprotective you know?_ Harry grumbles but moves a hand to scratch Hercules under his head knowing by now that the snake enjoys it when he does that.

Severus waits until Harry is mostly done with his meal after having noticed the night before that Harry seems to just forget to eat when he's emotionally upset and after not eating at all for so long he refuses to ruin the child's appetite again. Once Harry is mostly done and just hissing a conversation with Hercules he assumes it safe to start the conversation. "I assume you want to return to Hogwarts for the coming year?"

"Sure." Harry replies. "But I don't really want everyone to know what is going on. I've seen what happens when people start to fear me and how easily that happens. It's going to be bad enough that I doubt that I can shake Hercules off, even if I wanted to."

"He's rather protective I take it?" Severus states, glad that the by now most certainly deadly snake would stay with his son for protection.

"Overprotective is more like it." Harry grumbles with a glance towards the snake and Severus wonders if their hissed conversation from before had to do with just that topic.

"So you want to go back to your old life as much as possible with Hercules as an added protector?" Severus asks, "What about next summer? Do you think you'll be safe with Lily's sister or is she as bad as her husband?"

Harry once again wonders about the refusal of the man to call them his family. Apparently they might not be his family but that doesn't mean Harry has to likes that option or stop thinking of them as family. "I doubt that would be a good idea." Harry replies honestly. "Neither Petunia nor Dudley would want me around anyway. Not even before I caused Vernon's death."

"You did not cause anyone's death." Severus insists. "But I'd suggest that for now we make sure that you can go back to Hogwarts and possibly to some of your friends before that. I doubt you want to stay with me until school starts."

Harry can see that Severus doesn't like that fact but he can't really say that he'd rather stay here than with Ron and Hermione, even though he isn't sure if they'd still care about him if they find out the truth. "I don't mind being here but I do miss my friends." Harry replies, hoping that he won't hurt the mans feelings too much.

"I understand." The man says with his usual mask in place. He's been a spy for years. He should be able to get through one conversation with a teen without showing if something hurts him or upsets him and with that upsetting the boy, or letting the child see that he constantly has to remind himself that Harry isn't the son of James Potter but his own son. He does look so much like his old school rival that he is sure that there must be some form of magic involved, probably a potion. There are a few that would make a child of a cheating wife look like the husband is the father. Maybe something like that has been used on his child? If yes, he might have to find a way to change it.

"I fear it will be hard to keep everything from Dumbledore if you return with the snake. But Dumbledore most likely never knew your parents, meaning as long as neither of us tells him, you'll be safe. I can also give you a potion that will protect your mind from being invaded by anyone but the most skilled. Fortunately for us, Dumbledore might be really good at a lot of things and is able to do some mind magic but he is not the best in it and won't be able to find out anything past that potion and as long as I claim not to be able to invade your mind he won't bother asking anyone else." Severus explains.

"Do you think he'll recognize Hercules? And figure out that he told me anything?" Harry asks.

"I'm afraid he will." Severus replies, "He was there and knows Nagini enough to assume him to be her son. They are too similar and she has been altered, meaning that there aren't any snakes like her. We can however claim that he was neglected when he found you while the dark Lord had taken you with Nagini's help. That way Hercules won't be blamed for biting Vernon Dursley. He also will be trusted around you much easier if you claim that he's your friend now and was instrumental in your escape. You should not mention that he calls you brother however. I have no idea how knowledgeable Dumbledore is and if he'll figure out that Hercules would recognize you, but in the case he won't we should not tell him. Don't fear about having to lie or anything, it will be expected that you're a little shocked by being with the dark Lord and not be too surprised if you don't talk about anything that happened there, people will think you're traumatized and not connect any strange behavior with that, so you won't even have to hide if you are upset about anything the snake might tell you. He most likely will recognize the other two that were with the kidnappers if you come across them."

"I probably should warn Hercules then that he can't attack them if he does meet them." Harry states, "He's still pretty upset about having failed to protect me." Harry says.

"It wasn't his job to protect you." Severus says, "He was too young to be trusted with it in the first place. He was only with you to give you both some company. He wouldn't have been seen as a protector until his poison glands would start to actually produce poison." Severus sighs again, "You were with your father, it was his job to ensure that you're safe. He failed. But apart from that, is there anything else you feel like discussing with me? Like anyone you want informed before I bring you back?"

"We should at least get it straight how I'm supposed to have escaped with Hercules' help. Just to make sure that we both say the same about that." Harry replies.

"You can claim that Hercules got the keys to your cell, so you could get out. His senses and knowledge of the place would also have helped to find your way out. That way you could have gotten out. Once the dark Lord noticed he made everyone look for you and I was alone when I found you and apparated you back." Severus suggests. "Anything else?"

"You really think they'll buy it?" Harry asks,

"The less we say the less risk we have about messing something up. You're, as I already said, expected to be in shock and your memory might even be spotty due to that. I on the other hand in that story only found you wandering around after your escape with that huge snake refusing to leave you alone with the bad death eater and you even had to talk it into letting me touch you. Anything to make that snake as overprotecting as he'll probably be around the people that kidnapped you in the first place."

"And just telling them that I was here is not an option?" Harry asks, "Couldn't we just tell the truth and have Hercules be some random snake that was in the area?"

"And how are you going to explain to them that Nagini's son just happened to be in the area and befriend you and then make you come to me when there is trouble? And all that without letting on that Hercules knows perfectly well who you really are and what you mean to me?" Severus asks, "You should also consider that we don't know how they'll react about Hercules killing Vernon. Or the fact that Dementors just happened to show up around that time. Even I find it hard to believe that to be a coincident. And I know that Hercules hasn't been in touch with any death eaters to coordinate such an attack."

"Do you think that Voldemort sent them?" Harry wonders.

"I don't think he did." Severus claims thoughtful, "I had considered it at first and must admit that I had not gotten around to ask your father about it yet, I had more urged things on my mind when talking to him last but he had made it clear that he wanted to kill you himself before that attack and before you start thinking it again, no I do not think he still is after your life."

"But he does want to see me." Harry states since he already knew that fact from listening in on the conversation between Severus and Lucius Malfoy.

"You're his son." Severus replies, "He might not have reacted the way I wanted him to after your kidnapping but he truly had thought you dead and was grieving for you. He truly cared for his only son back then and I'm sure he'll want to make it up to you."

"How?" Harry asks looking upset. "He killed my parents or at least the people I thought were my parents all my life. He also killed countless of others, tried to kill me and ordered Cedric's death right in front of me. And I bet he doesn't even regret it. How on earth does HE want to make up for THAT? I will never be able to just accept that he's killing people left and right wherever he goes."

Severus watches him for a moment before saying, "We should get you back to the order or some friends soon, he's never been the most patient man and I fully understand your reasons for not wanting to see him."

It's quiet for a moment before Harry asks, "Do you have my stuff? I had it with me when I came I think but it got sort of fussy, I had to leave the Dursley's in a rush but I think I packed my stuff and didn't lose it on my way here."

"I have everything you had packed." Severus replies, "It's in a cupboard in my room, your wand should be with you since it isn't in my room where I left it while you slept there."

"Yeah." Harry confirms, "I got that one." Once again it's quiet for a moment and Severus wonders if Harry needs anything else discussed or if he wants to stay for a little longer. Severus wouldn't mind too much. It isn't easy to see the face of the man he hates more than anyone reflected in his own son and he knew he had to find a way to at least dampen the effect over time. But he knows that this boy is his son and he really wants to make things right with him. After a while Harry asks, "That potion you talked about to Lucius, the one that can give Voldy his good looks back, did you already make it?"

"Yes." Severus replies praying said man will never hear how Harry calls him, "I like to be prepared. But I do think that the vain idiot deserves the looks he got now."

"It's still hard to believe that he could be vain." Harry replies, "I've never seen him look anything but like the monster he acts like, unless you count that memory from the diary I hadn't really thought about that. Will he look like that again when you give it to him?"

"Like an older version but I won't give it to him." Severus says, "I meant what I told Lucius, he won't get it until he manages to talk you into asking me on his behalf."

Harry once again seems thoughtful for a little while but then asks, "Could you give it to me? The potion, I mean. I'd like to hold onto it if I may?"

Severus just takes the pile out of one of the many small pockets in his robe for different potions he's nearly always carrying around and hands it over. "Don't worry about breaking it. The ingredients are all fairly common."

Harry takes it and gently places it in one of his pockets. "Thanks."

They sit there for a while longer until Severus asks, "Is there anything else you'd like to discuss?"

"The potion you made to, you know, prove what Hercules said." Harry hesitantly starts to say after another short pause, not looking towards the older man. "How certain is it? I mean, couldn't it be wrong? Some pure-bloods are related, right? Maybe Dad, I mean James, was somehow distantly related to your mom or his mom and maybe, that's why the potion turned silver? Maybe there is a relation but not...not this one."

Severus watches his son for a moment, seeing the despair the boy feels about having him and the dark Lord as a father. "The potion doesn't work that way. It will only confirm parents, not other relatives. Not even siblings or aunt and uncles of yours could have been used to turn it silver. You also saw me use my hair so I couldn't have had old ones from Lily or James for it. And it wouldn't have worked if one hair of the parents is the wrong one. The potion is a 100% certain way to prove the parentage of a child."

Severus can see that Harry still looks doubtful and adds, "I know you don't trust me and might that for still doubt me, just like I doubted Hercules. Your father trusts snakes, so his certainty came from Hercules. I trust potions, so my certainty comes from them. I don't know how to prove it to you in a way that will leave no doubt in your mind. I'm afraid you will have to find a way to do that for yourself. But please know that no matter what happens to you, that room you used last night will always be there for you."

"Thanks." Harry mumbles. "I'm grateful, really."

"But you miss your friends." Severus says, trying to hide his sadness about that fact. "If you want we can leave right away. Just be careful not to say too much to anyone about what happened, don't risk your life by trusting them too easily. I can't lose you again. And please, keep Hercules with you as much as possible."

"I promise." Harry says still gloomily.

"I promise I'll be there for you my son." Severus says, "I'll be there as much as I can."

Harry just nods and Severus sighs getting up from the table and spelling everything they had used for breakfast to clean itself before looking back to his son.

While Severus spells everything to clean itself, Harry starts to hiss to Hercules, _Severus is letting me go back to my friends. The ones I made after I was taken from you and them. That means that the people that did take me will be around. Can you promise me not to hurt them?_

 _Why will you go there?_ Hercules hisses, clearly angered. _They stole you, they separated us and left you with those people I found you with. Why should you care about them?_

 _Because some of them care for me and are my friends. Maybe not all of them but some truly are and I want to keep my friends. Please Hercules, please don't hurt anyone._ Harry begs.

 _What if they try to hurt you?_ Hercules asks. _I can't promise to just do nothing and watch you getting hurt._

 _How about you promise not to attack unless I either ask for your help or I can't ask for help? But don't interfere in any little fight I might get into. Some kids in school fight with each other and some of them fight with me too but I'm not a baby and can fight my own battles most of the time. In return I promise to let you know if I can't handle something right away._ Harry suggests, hoping that Hercules will listen.

 _Do I have to be nice to them?_ Hercules grumbles in his hissed voice.

 _No, you don't._ Harry says, _they won't understand you anyway. And you may talk as badly about them as you want and tell me anything else you might notice. Like I don't know all of the people that kidnapped me and if you smell a scent of someone that took me I actually would like you to tell me._

 _I will._ Hercules promises.

Once Severus notices the stop of the hissed conversation he asks, "Ready to go?"

"Yes." Harry replies, "Hercules promised not to hurt anyone unless I either ask for help or am unable to ask for help. He even promised to let me fight my own battles without interfering, for example when Malfoy tries to do something."

"That is good to know." Severus replies, "Then let's get this over with."

* * *

 **Authors Note:** How long do you think will Harry manage to keep this secret from his friends and will he run into someone who was there when he was taken? If yes, how will Hercules react if one of those is in front of his little brother? And who are the other two persons that helped kidnap Harry as a baby? Some of those questions might be answered in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:** Sorry for the late update but thanks to everyone for your reviews of favored or follows the story. And to answer the review from guest who asked if Voldemort is stupid because James' son is the same age as his kidnapped son and he kidnapped him and should assume that it could be his son. Well he couldn't assume it that easily. He had no idea if his son was kidnapped or killed! He assumed killed because he saw no reason for the child to have been kidnapped instead! Also, James had a son that age BEFORE Voldy's son was kidnapped and never knew that said son had died. He was furious at James for KILLING his son or at least having a hand in it and the prophecy was nearly not necessary for him to want revenge and what better way then killing James son since James killed his! And no that wasn't a plot whole. I'm very much surprised you felt the need to ask about that because I thought I made it obvious since Snape actually explained it to Harry or did I explain it so badly that it wasn't understandable?

Anyway, let's go on with the story and I hope you understand it now.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

While Harry had his hissed conversation with Hercules, Severus had wondered where he should bring the child. He places a pile on the table with the potion to protect Harry's memory and tells him to take it which he does without questions being asked.

Severus still doesn't dare to let Dumbledore get to him before anyone else would see him though. He wishes he could bring him to Grimmauld place but the fidelius charm there will prevent Harry from getting inside, even if he tries to drag him into the building. The Weasleys are all there and in Hogwarts is hardly anyone but Dumbledore.

In the end he decides not to send him anywhere, he will have him picked up. He throws some floo into his fireplace and calls Grimmauld place before he puts his head into the green flames. The first person he sees is Molly Weasley. "Molly, I need your help." He quickly says, "I don't have much time but you have to get at least some of your brats home and pick another one up."

The Weasley matriarch looks angrily towards him, "And why should I do that and who do you want me to pick up?"

"Harry Potter." Severus replies. "I've got him here but something is clearly not right. I don't want to send him to Hogwarts alone in the state he's in."

"I'll send the kids home and come right through to you, just give me a second." With that the woman is gone from his sight and and Severus quickly uses a spell to more or less ruin the already hideous clothing his son is forced to wear with the explanation that after a little while in a dungeon he wouldn't look as clean as he had before the spell. Harry hardly reactes. It seems the news are still sort of shocking to the boy. Severus sends him into the kitchen to talk to Molly before he will let her see him, explaining to Harry that he just wants to lay the groundwork for the lie they have discussed in the hope that Harry won't be asked too many questions.

Harry has just left the room when Molly steps through. "Where is he and what do you mean with the state he's in? What is wrong with him? If he's hurt he might best be with Madam Pomfrey."

"Physically he seems fine. He had some wounds but I already gave him a potion that took care of that." Severus drawls, "The problem is that he is acting strange. I don't know what he's been through, I hadn't even been able to find prove that he was with the dark Lord and not hidden by some death eater when I heard that he managed to escape and we were all ordered to find him. As luck had it I did but he wasn't alone."

"Was another death eater with him?" Molly asks.

"No, a snake." Severus grumbles. "A huge snake that actually resembles Nagini." Severus forces himself to look angry, "The brat hardly made any sense when I found him and that damn snake wouldn't let me touch him to apparate him here at first. The snake seems to be very protective of him and is still coiled around him but I don't think it's a danger to him. He even mumbled something about the thing getting some keys and getting him out."

"The poor thing." Molly sighs. "Where is he? I'll take him home with me and the boys until Dumbledore can tell him about Grimmauld place. I just hope he'll recover from the torture he sure was under."

"Just get him out of here, I need to get back preferably before they notice that I stopped looking for the brat." Severus says and hopes that his son isn't eavesdropping this time or at least realizes that he is just playing his part. Severus walks towards the kitchen door and opens it to lead Molly inside. Harry is sitting at the kitchen table and hisses with Hercules.

Harry looks up when they enter and Molly smiles at him, "Harry, my dear. I'm so glad to see you healthy. Severus told me that the snake helped you? Please tell her how grateful I am for that. But how about you come with me to the Burrow? Ron and the others are already waiting for you and Hermione is there too."

"Him, it's a boy." Harry replies to her with a small smile on his face. "But I can't wait to see Ron and Hermione."

"They were all so worried." She replies. "Dumbledore and Sirius too."

Harry frowns after hearing that since Severus had already told him that apparently Severus' position as a spy had been more valuable to Dumbledore than Harry's life. "I'm sure they were." He just mumbles gloomily looking towards the table.

"Then come on Harry." She says trying to sound cheerful but clearly is worried about the child at the table. "We shouldn't take any more of Severus' time."

Harry rises and walks with Miss Weasley back towards the living room of the small house Severus lives in. She tells him to go ahead but he actually asks her to go first claiming that he is scared of falling with Hercules around him and that way she can try and catch him. Once she is through Harry looks at Severus and asks, "What about my things, she won't believe I had them with me."

"I'll claim to have found them in a few days and bring them to you." Severus says, "I'm sure Mrs. Weasley will provide the necessities until then and I won't be long enough for you to really miss your Firebolt."

"Thank you." Harry replies, "For everything." Harry gives him a short hug, hardly long enough for Severus to return the awkward embrace before Harry quickly grabs the floo powder and is gone.

He had warned Hercules about his usual exit using floo and that he would ask Mrs. Weasley to catch him before Miss Weasley had entered the kitchen so Hercules doesn't react to the witches hands that in the process touch him as well. "Thank you Miss Weasley."

"You're very welcome Harry." She replies.

"Harry." Ron says staring at his best friend. "There is a huge snake around you."

Harry just looks at him with a slight smile. "That's Hercules. He helped me get out." And Harry is glad that in a sense this isn't even a lie. Hercules did help him to get out, Harry just never said out of where and without Hercules, he would probably still be stuck with the Dursleys.

"Are you sure that thing isn't dangerous?" Ron asks clearly scared. "Because it really looks dangerous."

Harry frowns about the way Ron talks about Hercules. "I wouldn't say he's not dangerous since he's clearly big and strong enough to strangle a person. Not that he would need to since he's also deadly poisonous. But he won't hurt anyone. He promised me not to attack unless I order him to. He was all alone when he found me and helped me." And again that was not really a lie.

"What happened to you mate?" Ron asks, "Everyone back at the headquarters was worried like hell, saying that the dark Lord somehow got you from your relative's place. I thought that's impossible. And now you were with Snape?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Harry replies truthfully yet again and looks away.

"Ron, stop pestering the poor boy." His mother orders the redhead. "It's obvious that Snape helped him get away after apparently the snake had already helped a lot. And Harry has been through a lot, just give him some time and space."

"You're okay Harry?" Harry looks to the side, he hadn't even noticed that Hermione was in the room too.

"Fine." He mumbles as a reply and sees that she doesn't believe it at all.

"How about you go upstairs and rest a little?" Molly suggests. "In the meantime I go back to the headquarter and tell the others."

Molly is just gone when a frowning Harry asks, "Ron, what is this talk about the headquarter about?"

"The headquarter of the order of the Phoenix." Hermione explains. "It's an organisation that Dumbledore started back when Voldemort was starting the war the first time around."

"And you couldn't have written me about it?" Harry asks.

"Dumbledore made us swear not to." Ron states.

"Why?" Harry asks upset. "All this time I was stuck with the Dursleys and no one tells me a single thing. I'm the one the dark Lord wants. I'm the one fighting him, so why won't anyone tell me anything truthfully for once in my life? I'm sick of stumbling through this blindly and I thought you're my friends?"

"We are." Ron claims but doesn't get around to say more.

"Then why don't you fucking do anything to help me? Why is what Dumbledore or anyone else says more important than what I need? Why did you not tell me anything?" Harry asks.

"Dumbledore said it's safer for you." Hermione explains. "We really want to be there for you and I really doubt that what little we know would have helped any, no matter what. We're just there for cleaning duties. Do you really think they'd tell us more? Harry, I get that you're upset but please. This isn't our fault."

Harry sighs and sits down on the couch. "I know." He sighs again and adds, "I'm sorry." After that he looks at Hercules and hisses, _These two are my friends. The boy is Ron and the girl is Hermione. Please don't hurt them when I'm sleeping or whatever. I'm sure they'd never hurt me and I don't want them to get hurt by you if they only try to help me after getting hurt otherwise._

 _As long as I don't see them wound you, I won't do anything. I promise._ Hercules hisses.

"What did he say?" Hermione asks looking more curious than Ron who just looks like he's about to throw up.

"I had already told Hercules never to hurt anyone unless I either tell him too or I'm not able to say anything." Harry explains. "Now I tried to make him promise to never hurt either of you, even if I get hurt otherwise. He only promised not to hurt you unless he sees either of you physically wound me. At least I think that he only means physically since he wouldn't know the rest and I would be conscious to say something otherwise right."

"He seems very protective of you." Hermione states.

"He is." Harry says. "He was all alone like I said. He likes me. And I like him." After a moment of thought he asks, "Does either of you know what happened to Hedwig? I haven't seen her since I send her to get help for Uncle Vernon."

Both of the other teens look at each other and Harry is certain in that moment that either something really bad happened to Hedwig or they wonder if they should tell him that Vernon is dead. "She's with Sirius at the headquarters. I'm sure he can send her here if you want but I guess we'll all be back there soon anyway."

"She can stay there." Harry replies, "I'm not sure if she and Hercules are going to get along anyway."

"I sort of doubt it." Hermione replies before smiling at him. "You think I can hug you without being bitten? And would he let me pet him perhaps? He's such a pretty snake."

"Pretty?" Ron mumbles, "It's huge and scary that's what it is."

"Ron." Hermione says exasperated. "Just be happy that Harry can talk to snakes rather than spiders or he might have brought home an acromantula."

"Thanks Hermione." Ran replies sarcastically, "Now I'm going to have nightmares for sure."

Harry smiles a little before hissing, _Hermione would like to hug me. She always does when she sees me again after a long time but would like to make sure that you don't mind. And she also would like to pet you since she thinks you're pretty._

 _Pretty? I'm big, strong and dangerous. I'm not a pretty little pet._ Hercules grumbles.

 _Ron agrees with you._ Harry grins a little with a fond look towards the snake _Will you let her pet you and hug me?_

 _Fine._ Hercules grumbles.

"You can hug me and pet him but Hercules agrees with Ron saying that he's big, strong and dangerous and not a pretty little pet." Harry grins a little.

"He's not so bad though." Ron says, "At least you look okay when talking to him. And not as sad as you do any other time right now."

"It's just." Harry mumbles looking sadly towards the floor, "It really wasn't easy."

Hermione walks up to him quickly and hugs him tightly not wanting to let go. She feels Hercules move between her and Harry and his body slowly moving around hers too. "What's he doing?" She asks starting to get scared.

"I think he's hugging us both." Harry replies holding her. "Don't worry, it's actually kind of nice."

After a moment Hercules is around both of them and Ron actually asks, "You two still okay?"

"It really is kind of nice Ron." Hermione replies, "The only question is, how will I get out of this?"

Harry chuckles before he hisses, _Let her go again please. I think Ron is starting to freak out._

Hercules also chuckles but to Ron and Hermione it doesn't sound any different then when he's talking to Harry but they are both happy when Hercules starts to move around only Harry with the first half of his long body before loosening and uncoiling the rest of it only to re-wrap it around Harry alone once Hermione steps back.

"I think you really should rest Harry." Hermione replies, "You do look like it all was a little much. Just try to sleep and I wake you when anything interesting happens."

"Okay." Harry replies and walks upstairs to the room he always shares with Ron and towards the bed he usually uses. He lies down with Hercules tightly around himself and hisses, _don't hurt anyone while I sleep okay? Just wake me if something happens._

 _Sleep tight, little brother._ Hercules replies and then starts to hiss the strangest lullaby Harry has ever heard about eating stolen bird eggs.

Harry doesn't know how much time has passed when he wakes up after his name is said loudly by a scared sounding voice. The fear in said voice is making him jump up and look towards Dumbledore who is standing at the door with Hercules right in front of him hissing angrily and threateningly but so far only threatening to attack should the man move any closer to Harry, which he doesn't seem to dare. _Come here, Hercules. I'll talk to him and it would really help me if you could try not to scare him._

 _He was there, he killed the woman that was to watch you. He was one of those that stole you from me._ Hercules hisses still angrily _hatchling snatcher, he's nothing but dried up dinner, wasteful piece of meat, a wrinkled hairy weakling has to fight children and sick witches in a group to feel strong._

Hercules went on like that and Harry just tunes him out after seeing him slither back to him and curl around him. "Sorry about that Professor, he was scared you might try to hurt me while I slept but wasn't going to attack unless you had moved closer or pointed your wand towards me."

"Is that the snake Molly told me about?" Dumbledore asks with a frown.

"Yes." Harry replies. "I named him Hercules because he saved me. He was always ignored by everyone there and felt lonely until he found me."

"Did he tell you anything interesting?" Dumbledore asks still with that frown and the usual twinkle in his eyes is gone.

"Like what Professor?" Harry asks, praying that it's all a lie. Praying that Dumbledore wouldn't know anything.

"I don't know." Dumbledore replies innocently. "I just thought he might have overheard something interesting, since he seems to have lived around Voldemort for some time."

"Voldy was gone for years and Hercules is no older than me." Harry explains.

"Then he's big for his age." Dumbledore states.

"I think it's because Voldy changed Nagini and she's his mom, so clearly he's also altered from normal snakes and maybe his growth was affected too." Harry says, "Nagini was always too busy with Voldy to care for him though and he doesn't understand English."

"Did he notice anything else?" Dumbledore questions, looking into Harry's mind and Harry feels a strange push and is glad that Severus had given him a potion before contacting Molly and assumes it to be the one he mentioned before.

"Like what Professor?" Harry asks again. "I told you he doesn't speak English and he said he hasn't talked to either Nagini or Voldy since he was about half a year old."

"Are you sure he's trust worthy?" Dumbledore asks, "Voldemort might have send him as a spy or to kill you."

"He freed me." Harry states, "Voldy wouldn't need the snake to free me just to kill me later and again, he doesn't speak English and it's not like I'm told anything that I could possibly tell him."

"Maybe he understands more than he lets on." Dumbledore replies.

"Trust me," Harry says, "He doesn't."

"Still." Dumbledore cautions, "Don't blindly trust anything he might say or do. Just in case."

Harry frowns, wondering what Dumbledore fears the snake might tell him. Maybe just what he already has said to him. Could it really be true?

Harry looks away from the older wizard for now and tries to tell himself that it's not true. That he is a Potter and not the son of the darkest dark Lord in recent history. He doesn't want to be the son of the person who had ordered Cedric's death just to try and kill him not too long ago. He just can't accept it. No matter how likely it is starting to become. No matter how much Snape actually seems to try to make up for the past between them. He really just doesn't want to be the son of Voldemort.

"You okay Harry?" Dumbledore asks.

"Just tired." Harry replies not looking at the man. He can't even trust Dumbledore to tell him the truth if he asks him. Not after everything that he has been told. But which side can he truly trust? _Do his words hurt you brother?_ Hercules suddenly hisses and moves his tongue through Harry's hair and then along his throat. _I'll hurt him if he hurts you._

 _I'm fine._ Harry hisses back.

 _I won't hurt him if you really don't want me to._ Hercules claims, still letting his tongue touch Harry's skin seeming to try and comfort the boy going as far as to squeeze just a little tighter. _But please don't tell me you're fine when you're so clearly hurt._

 _It's not because of him. At least not really._ Harry states. _It's just.. If I really believe that you're my brother and your mother's master is my father. Then I will have to live with the fact that my own father tried to kill me over and over and that he ordered my friend killed right in front of me. He killed the persons I thought my parents all my life and I had to look over my shoulder always wondering when he'll try again._

 _I'll kill him if you want me to!_ Hercules hisses angrily, _No one is allowed to hurt you, not even my mother's master._

Harry silently moves his hand over the cool scales of the snake, _thank you Hercules. Thank you so much for caring for me._

"What is he saying?" Dumbledore asks.

"He wanted to know if your words are hurting me and told me he'd kill you if I want to. I told him that I didn't want that and that it's not your words that hurt me but memories of what Voldemort had done to me in the past. He said he'd kill him if I'd told him." Harry sees Dumbledore eyes widen. "I'm sorry but I asked Hercules to rather stay with me for now instead of trying to kill the man. I really need him."

"Of course Harry." Dumbledore says, "I think it's better than sending him back anyway. I doubt he could kill him permanently, no matter how hard he tired."

Harry just looks downtrodden towards his feet, certain that Hercules won't leave Dumbledore out of his sight until he leaves, but soon after Dumbledore talks again. "I think you all should move to the headquarters. It's much safer since it's under the fidelius charm. Just remember the address I'm telling you and you'll always be able to enter the building since I'm the secret keeper. It's number 12 Grimmauld place." Harry just nods, still not looking up towards the man. "Molly will prepare everything and take you with her and her children back there. I'll go ahead and tell Sirius that you're okay. He's there and looking forward to seeing you again. He was very worried about you."

Harry looks up after hearing Sirius' name and wonders if Sirius had been with James when they attacked and kidnapped him. If it's even true and Harry knows that deep down he believes it. It's just his hatred for Voldemort and what he's doing that makes him want to doubt it. He wants it to be a lie so much.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Was Sirius really with James? Did he help kidnap Harry as a child? If yes, was Remus the last person to be involved? And will Hermione and Ron find out that something is up? Does Dumbledore know that Hercules already told Harry or at least assume?


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note:** Thanks again for all the reviews and so on. I'm glad you still like the story.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Later that day Harry once more is caught by Molly Weasley after going through the floo network. This time he hears Sirius voice first and right after. "Harry," He says and walks closer to the boy until Hercules hisses threateningly _Thief, don't you dare steal my brother again you thief. I'll bite you again, no matter how rotten you taste like a stray dog._

Harry wants to cry when Hercules starts hissing, knowing that Sirius truly had a part in his kidnapping and getting him into this situation but then nearly chuckles when Hercules starts the dog comments and doesn't even stop with the taste, apparently he smells like a mutt that rolled in dead rabid. "What's so funny?" Hermione asks after Sirius is still staring at the clearly angry snake around his godson.

"Hercules doesn't like Sirius' smell." Harry chuckles, "He just said something funny. Oh and he can smell an undercurrent of your animagus form I think."

"Apparently he knows that you're nothing but a mutt Black. I always knew that snakes are intelligent." A silky voice drawls from the doorway as Severus Snape walks into the room. "This one has just proven the fact once again."

"Shut up Snivellus." Sirius grumbles. "No one asked you for your opinion and what are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm here to report that apparently Nagini managed to trace Harry's scent to where I apparated him away but I already had gone back to the exact spot and she can't say if I was there before or after or had been gone with him and now it's assumed that the boy has already been taught to apparate just in case something like this would happen." Severus replies haughtily. "But I can go again and not return Harry's belongings that I found while I continued to look for the boy that I knew was already with Molly."

"You got my stuff?" Harry asks surprised that Severus already returns it too him.

"I do." He replies and pulls out a shrunken version of Harry's suitcase and unshrunk it. "I manged to swipe it unnoticed in the confusion of the search."

"Thank you." Harry replies and takes the suitcase from the man.

"You're welcome." Severus replies trying to sound sarcastic and is glad to see a small smile on his son's face anyway. Giving him hope that the boy realizes that he can't change the way he acts around him too suddenly.

"Harry," Sirius says. "You don't have to thank him, since he clearly hardly did anything to free you if you had to count on a murderous snake."

"Hercules isn't murderous and I'm sure Severus tried what he could and he did help me a lot." Harry insists. "I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for him." Again Harry doubts that it's really a lie, since according to what Severus has told Lucius about his condition when he came to him it was worse than Harry had thought.

Sirius just starts to grumble until Molly speaks up, "You two should be ashamed of yourself. After everything that child has just been through all you two can think of is insult the other and fight. Severus, Albus is in Hogwarts should you need him for something else and Sirius, you will stop the insults at least when my kids are around and I do count Harry among those, so quit setting such a bad and immature example."

Both man shut up but neither looks particularly happy and is still glaring towards the other until Severus looks towards Harry again. Harry just gives him a weak smile to let him know that he's okay before Severus turns around and without another word leaves for now to talk to Dumbledore in person. Hoping that Dumbledore hasn't figured anything out by now.

"Stupid greasy git." Sirius mumbles once Mrs. Weasley is gone towards the kitchen. "Getting me in trouble."

"No." Harry insists, "You got yourself in trouble. And Mrs. Weasley is right, you shouldn't insult him like that. He saved me."

"Sorry Harry." The man grumbles still upset. "But now, how do you feel? Are you really okay with that snake squeezing you?"

"Sure." Harry says, "It's kind of like a huge hug and is actually rather nice. And I like Hercules."

"If that's the case." Sirius replies and rubs the back off his hand.

Harry doesn't understand why Sirius rubs himself there until he hears the snake's continued hisses, _At least that thief remembers my bite too. He's welcome to more if he tries to hurt me or my brother again. You baby snake attacker. Baby thief. I hate you. It was you who hurt me and made everything go black until it was too late to save my baby brother you monster, thief, hatchling snatcher._

Hercules still is going on and Harry just looks saddened at what he hears. "I'm tired." He says again. I was sleeping when Dumbledore told me to get here and that Mrs. Weasley is preparing everything to come. He woke me up, so do you mind if I go back to bed?"

"Of course not." Sirius replies, "Can I do anything else for you?"

"Not really." Harry says, "Just don't get too close while I'm asleep. Hercules doesn't know you yet and he didn't react all that well to Dumbledore earlier."

"Of course." Sirius tells him and when Harry is halfway up the stairs he adds, "You know I would have gone after you to save you, right? They didn't let me come for you but I really wanted to save you."

"I know." Harry says, "I'm fine Sirius."

Harry is already in one of the rooms that Hercules lead him too. One that according to Hercules smells like Ron and no one else. Since there is a spare bed that hasn't been used in some time Harry just assumes it's his. But before he can close the door and block out everything, he hears one more thing from Sirius. "Why doesn't he call me Siri or Padfood anymore?"

Harry sighs after closing the door. The man sounded so sad when he said it but the still angry hissing from Hercules made him mad at him too. If they hadn't taken him he might have grown up with his fathers. It's not that he wanted to turn out like either of them but at least, he wouldn't have been hated by them or be in this situation now. He would probably have friends that knew his fathers and accepted them. He would have a home where he wouldn't have to hide what he knew from everyone.

Harrys head just hit the pillow when some noise from the window makes him look up again. There is a huge eagle owl in the window and Harry opens it to let it in. Harry takes the letter and opens it, not even caring if it's hexed. He stares at what is written inside and reads it a few times.

'My dearest son,

your dad just told me where you are and I have to say that I'm very worried about you. Please be careful and let me know if you need any help at all. I would like to send Nagini for added protection but didn't dare to do so without a warning to you and to know if you left a way to explain it with what you told them so far. I really hope you'll give me at least a chance to explain some things to you.

With my fondest regards,  
Your father'

Harry stares at the letter before getting out his quill and writing on the back of it.

'Don't send her, she won't be received well here by anyone. Severus tells me that he doubt that you're still going to try and kill me and I talked him into giving me the potion you want so much. I'll send it with this letter, so there is no reason for you to talk me into getting it for you and you can just forget I exist.'

Harry doesn't bother to sign it and just takes out the vile Severus gave him and rolls the parchment around it before handing it to the owl with the instruction to be very careful with the vile and to bring it back to the dark Lord.

After that Harry lies in the bad and stares at the wall. He isn't really tired but doesn't really want to be around the others and try to be cheerful. He stays there alone until Mrs. Weasley brings him some dinner up. "Feeling any better Harry?" She asks gently.

"Fine, I guess." He says, "But I'm not really hungry."

"You need to eat something Harry." She replies, "Does Hercules hunt something for himself or would you like me to get something for him?"

"He can hunt." Harry mumbles and slowly gets up to eat a little at least and calm Mrs. Weasley.

She watches the sad looking boy until at least half the food is gone and tries to talk to him and make him smile with little success. "Do you want me to send Ron and Hermione up?"

"I'd rather sleep some more." Harry replies glad that the excuses Severus Snape has made up for him let him get away with this behavior.

"Okay." She says sadly, "But let us know if you need anything and Ron will probably be up soon to sleep too anyway."

After that she leaves with the rest of Harry's dinner that he never finished. Harry just lies back down in the empty room until he hears something at the window again. The same owl from before is there and Harry lets her in. The owl carefully hands him the still full vile and another piece of parchment.

Harry stares at the vile for a moment before looking at what's written.

'My dearest son,

I do want that potion. But not enough to forget about my only child. If that's the condition of regaining my beauty, I'd rather stay hideous. I want you, my son. Not some potion. And your dad is right, I don't deserve the potion until I find I way to make you believe those words. I know you hate me and I know why but please, give me a chance to talk to you.

With loving care,  
Your father.'

"What's that?" Harry hears from behind himself, the owl still sitting on the windowsill.

He turns and sees Ron in the door of the room staring at him and Harry quickly pushes the parchment and the vile in a pocket. "It's nothing." He says before looking to the owl. "I've nothing to say to him. Just go." The owl flies off and Harry closes the window before going back to his bed, hoping that Ron won't pry.

"Harry," Ron says after watching his sad looking friend walking back to his bed. "If you need anything. Just tell me okay?"

"I'm fine." Harry mumbles staring at the wall while Ron silently gets ready for bed. Once again Harry falls asleep to the strange lullaby of Hercules while Ron watches the snake move around Harry in a way that pushes the blanket tighter around the sleeping boy in it's coils and for once Ron believes that the snake might not be too bad.

The next morning Ron is standing next to Harry's bed when Harry wakes up and as soon as Ron sees him awake he says, "I know I messed up last year but I promise I won't do so again. But just to make sure that everything will stay okay, you should remember to put silencing spells up as soon as we're in Hogwarts before sleeping." Harry stares at the redhead in confusion until Ron adds, "You talk in your sleep, and if what you said has any truth to it, you better not let it hear the others. The papers are bad enough without that."

"What do you mean about the papers?" Harry asks trying to ignore the fear of what he might have talked about.

"Fudge is badmouthing you and Dumbledore. He doesn't want people to believe that You-know-who is back." Ron explains. It's quiet for a moment while Harry is silently swearing about his rotten luck until Ron asks, "Is it true? I mean what you mumbled about all night." At Harry's questioning look Ron adds, "Are you, you-know-who's you-know-what?"

Harry just stares at the ground. He doesn't want to lie to Ron but doesn't want to confirm it either. He just pulls up his legs and feels Hercules coil around them to hold them up too. To Ron it's confirmation enough that Harry doesn't laugh in his face about actually considering that an option. He sighs and then says, "It doesn't matter you know." Harry looks up at him. "Harry, I've known you for years, I know how forgiving you are after last year too and honestly, it doesn't matter. Even if he's your father biologically. You're still my best mate. You're still Harry." Ron grins a little and adds, "Just Harry."

Harry smiles a little "Thanks Ron. You have no idea what it means to me."

"How did you find out?" Ron asks. "Did he tell you? After taking you I mean?"

Harry just shakes his head and starts to tell Ron the whole story from the beginning but he just got to the point that Hercules found him during the and of a "Harry hunting" game from his cousin and was with him back then before Ron interrupts him, "It doesn't feel right to leave out Hermione. She was always on your side, even when I wasn't Harry. She'll still be, you know. We should tell her, don't you think? It always was us three against whatever came for you."

"You're right." Harry says, "I'm just so scared."

"Just wait here and I'll get her and warn her a little, okay?" Ron replies, "And don't worry. She'll be on your side like always. We're both there for you mate."

Ron quickly leaves the room to find Hermione and drag her towards an unused room and whispers quietly, "Harry starts talking and it seems most of what we thought happened is a lie but he really needs us now."

"What are we standing here for?" Hermione asks and is about to run to Harry when Ron stops her again.

"He's not really a Potter." Ron whispers, "Just to warn you, it seems he's the dark Lord's son and he really needs us."

She stares at him but then looks angrily towards him, "And again, what are we waiting for?"

"Just wanted to warn you." Ron says grinning before walking after the girl towards Harry.

Hermione moves her arms around Harry, ignoring the snake who hisses a little indignantly about being squeezed himself in between the teens without warning this time. "Don't even tell me that you were scared of what I'd say, you stupid git. I'm your friend, you idiot."

Harry smiles a little and mumbles "Sorry."

"Accepted." She grins "Now spill the rest. What happened to you?"

With a sigh Harry starts over again to let her know what he had already started to tell Ron and then just goes on. He does change a few facts, like that Snape had used two hairs as well as the fact that Hercules didn't just know Snape as a friend of Harry's father and such. Just leaving out anything that might give away that Snape is his father also. He does mention that a witch was with him when he was taken and that Hercules is still upset about her death and the fact that apparently Sirius was the one to knock the snake out for a while when they took him. He also mentions that he fears that Remus is the fifth person that was with them and that he can't trust any of them at the moment. He mentions that he doesn't want to believe it but is finding if increasingly hard to doubt it.

"Was that woman your mom?" Hermione asks, encouraging Harry to say everything that troubles him at the moment and certain that the death of his real mother by Dumbledore's hands must be part of it.

"No, she was just there to watch me." Harry says, still not sounding happy about it. "According to Hercules she was a little sick at the time and not feeling well. And they were five man against her alone. How could they do that, Hermione?"

"It's a war." She says, sounding just as upset as Harry is, "I guess people often do things that are wrong during that, even if they have a good intent for the end of it."

"Next thing you're saying is that I should talk to my so called father about his intentions." Harry grumbles. He already told them about what he had written, including showing them the latest one and the 'loving care' at the end. The part that Harry believes less than the rest.

Hermione is about to answer a negative when Hercules starts hissing angrily and loudly enough to distract her. _Stupid mutt trying to spy, eavesdropping on my baby brother. I should kill the dog, bloody nuisance. He is nothing else. Thief, spy, hatchling snatcher._

"What do you want, Sirius?" Harry asks loudly enough that Sirius doesn't need to strain his ears to hear them before either of his friends can say anything else and then hisses to Hercules, _How long has he been there? And how can you smell him through the door?_

 _Not through the door, the scent travels under it. And he just came. He can't have heard anything yet. I wouldn't let him stay unnoticed by you, my brother._ Hercules says indignantly at being indirectly accused of just such a failure.

 _Thanks brother._ Harry hisses addressing the snake as his brother to ease his injured pride.

Sirius walks into the room and asks with a pout, "How did you know I was there? I'm the best at sneaking and I want to now what's going on too."

"Hercules smelled you." Harry replies, ignoring the last part. "What can I do for you?"

"Wrong question Harry." Sirius says, "I want to know how I can help you! I want to help you Harry. You're so upset and I feel so useless when you keep me out. Please tell me what's bothering you."

"You can help me." Harry replies and then adds, "You can give me time and leave me alone for now."

Sirius looks sadly towards the floor, "Isn't there anything else I can do to really help you?"

"I'm sorry." Harry says, "But that is all I need from you right now. Please, just give me some time."

"Okay." Sirius says gloomily but then adds, "But please let me know if you need anything from me."

"I promise." Harry says and watches him leaving the room and waits for a moment before asking Hercules, _Is he really gone?_

 _No._ Hercules replies.

"He can still smell you, Siri." Harry shouts towards the door angrily but trying to hide it and using the old nick name to calm the man's mind a little.

 _He's leaving._ Hercules confirms shortly after the trio heard the man's mumbled apology through the door.

"I'm still a little scared of him." Ron says with a glance towards Hercules, "But he seems to be handy."

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Now that Harry knows about Siri being one of his kidnappers, will he ever be able to reconcile with the man or will he hate him for the rest of his life? And what about Remus? Was he the still unknown kidnapper or was it someone else? Will Harry ever give up on denying his parentage and if he does what will make him believe it all? And what about Draco? We still don  
t know what he'll do now that Harry is the dark Lords son and doesn't have to be his enemy anymore. Will he try to befriend him and when will they see each other again? Some of those questions might be answered in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note:** Thanks to all of you for reading favoring, following or reviewing my story. I'm very happy you still like it.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

The summer goes on slowly and Harry spends most of his time in his room with Hermione and Ron for company. Sirius occasionally tries to join them but at least he doesn't try to eavesdrop again. Not that Hercules would let him, the snake still hisses a constant stream of insults the second he's close. The same happens the one time Dumbledore is there and Harry sees Sirius talking to him in a corner after their meeting. Harry wonders if Hercules can hear them but according to the snake he can hear them but can't understand what their words mean and is that for unable to pass on what is spoken.

A few days later Harry sees Remus Lupin on one of the rare occasions that Molly talks him into joining them for dinner. For a moment Harry fears what Hercules will say but the only thing he hisses are insults for Sirius. _What do you think about Remus?_ Harry asks after a while.

 _If you mean the wolf that hasn't been here before,_ Hercules stops the insults to say, _He's an idiot for mating with the stupid hatchling snatching dog._

 _Mating? What do you mean with mating?_ Harry asks turning red and praying to every deity he had ever heard of that it's not what he thinks it is.

 _I don't know enough about wizards to know if you're old enough to be told the details but they did mate about one and a half hour ago._ Hercules states confirming Harry's fears. _The fact that I had smelled the wolf in that thief's room makes me think that it wasn't the first time._

 _Hercules._ Harry mumbles, and is by now an even brighter shade of red. _Please don't ever tell me when they smell like that again. I really don't want to know._

 _I agree._ Hercules grumbles, _It's disgusting to think that anyone will let that hatchling snatcher get any form of pleasure. I hope the wolf has at least a kink for causing pain._

 _Stop Hercules,_ Harry hisses loudly and covers his ears with his hands drawing every single eye in the room towards him. _I really don't want to hear that. I'm begging you, stop._

Hercules quiets down and Harry carefully uncovers his ears praying the snake won't hiss anything else than insults for the next few hours. "Harry." Sirius asks "Are you okay?"

"Let's just say that a warning would have been nice." Harry grumbles and after a confused look from everyone and some worry in Sirius' eyes he adds "If you had warned me that you two are going at it like bunnys in the middle of the afternoon I could have asked Hercules in advance to NEVER mention it when he smells just that! Now he thought it a good idea to wonder out loudly if you have any kinks while going at it."

After that Harry is just happy that he isn't the only one that resembles a tomato while Fred and Gorge seem to enjoy teasing the older couple relentlessly.

 _Remus wasn't with Sirius when he took me, was he?_ Harry has to ask a little later just to make sure that Hercules doesn't just hated Sirius more for knocking him out and there for doesn't care about the wolf as he calls him who might have done less at least.

 _His scent was there but not directly._ Hercules hisses. _Considering your reaction earlier I doubt you want me to go into details._

 _Too many details already,_ Harry hiss grumbles. _A simple 'he wasn't there' would have done._

They finish their dinner and Harry and his friends get right back into the room Ron and Harry share. "Was Remus involved?" Hermione asks.

Before Harry can answer, Hercules interferes. _The stupid wolf is close. His scent is getting stronger and his ears should be good enough to hear you by now._

 _Did he hear Hermione?_ Harry asks shaking his head with a little smile and makes a hushing motion to stop them from talking about the topic.

 _No._ Hercules hisses, once again clearly feeling insulted.

 _You're the best for watching out for me so good,_ Harry says and pets Hercules.

"What did he say?" Ron asks.

"Remus is walking up." Harry says right before the door to the room opens.

"I was about to knock." Remus says. "But then I heard that it's pointless since you obviously are already informed that I'm coming! Is it always that impossible to sneak up on you now?"

"Seems that way." Harry says with a slight grin.

"That's good." Remus replies, "Because I would like to talk to you in private if you don't mind? And I think Sirius will try to eavesdrop if he notices that I'm up here."

Harry nods towards his friends and tells Hercules what Remus said. Just to make sure that he's watching out for Sirius even more than usual.

"I know that Dumbledore told you not to believe anything that snake tells you." Remus says as soon as he heard Hermione and Ron moving far enough from the door and without wasting time in case Sirius shows up. "I also noticed the distance between you and Sirius. That's why I want to tell you that there is a secret they are keeping from you. I wanted to tell you before. Or rather make him tell you, since I'm convinced that since Lily and James died it's his job to let you know the truth but he never got over what happened back then and won't even accept the truth himself, so if Hercules tells you something that you find disturbing and you need to know if it's true, you can always come to me and I promise I'll be honest with you."

"Why?" Harry asks uncertain if he can trust even Remus. He knows him longer than Sirius but he was so sporadically in his life and obviously deeply involved with Sirius and he wonders why Remus should take his side, instead of trying to just lull him into a false sense of security to help Sirius.

"Because I always saw you as my cup too." Remus replies. "I always cared for you and you are my first priority, no matter what. And I can see that something is troubling you and the only reason I'm not right out telling you what I know is that I don't know if I'm right and you know. I don't want to make things worse for you."

Harry watches him for a moment and considers asking him, not because he trusts him really but because he just has to hear from someone who is on their side and might be more inclined to deny it than confirm it. Still how can he possibly trust him? In the end Harry just looks away and it stays silent until Remus tells him something else. "Did I ever tell you that Sirius is scared of snakes since he was bitten once?"

Harry just continues to look away sadly. Hercules has already told him about the bite and this only seems to prove it further but how can he just accept it? By now Harry hardly dares to talk to Remus out of fear that he really will confirm it. If he confirms it, he who should deny it, how can Harry possibly still doubt that the dark Lord is his father?

Remus watches the boy for a while. He has seen the sadness rise in the child's eyes. With a sigh he decides to come clean, certain that Harry knows anyway. He would have laughed at Sirius misfortune or at least been worried if he can bare to be around Hercules but nothing but sadness has to be a sign that he knows. "Since considering your reaction you knew that, and I might as well explain a little. I wasn't there. I was with Lily. She was distraught because her only child had just been found dead in his crib that morning. There was no sign of magic and it seemed the child had just died like, sadly, it sometimes happens."

"Why wasn't James with her?" Harry asks trying to understand why they had done what they did.

"Neither he nor Sirius could accept it." Remus explains further. "They were mad in their grief that day, there really is no other way to say it. They believed that some death eaters had switched James' son for some other child that was dead, to turn James' son against his father. They wanted to fight and find their child, not believing that he's dead. When they found a child on that raid that Dumbledore started to use their will to fight, they took it as prove. Believing that you were the boy they had lost. Like I said they were truly going mad with their grieve."

"What did Lily say when they brought me?" Harry asks.

"She never believed what they did." He answers, "She was more sane, but she was so sad to have lost her son and when she held you, she wanted to keep you so badly. She loved you instantly and started to tell herself that you'd be better off with them than some death eaters, convincing herself that it was for the best just so she could keep you. She gave you a potion that made you look more like them just to make sure that James wouldn't regret what he did when he noticed the differences between himself and you. I tried to talk her out of it, like I tried to tell James and Sirius that what they had done was wrong. But even Dumbledore agreed that we needed you. He had his own reasons that are complicated but if you can get it to someone from the death eaters, maybe your true parents that you are not really the son of Lily and James and most likely even born on another day, then you should make sure it reaches the ears of you-know-who. It might stop him from coming after you. And I'm sure Hercules knows your real parents."

"It already has reached his ears." Harry replies looking sadly towards the floor. Everything is really true. How can he possibly deny the truth if even Remus has confirmed it? He had hoped he would lie, then he could at least still doubt it.

"That is good." Remus says, "Isn't it? He will leave you alone now."

"He won't." Harry says.

"But you just said yourself that he knows and there is no more reason to fight you so much, why do you think he's still after you?" Remus asks confused.

"Because he is. Just not to kill me." Harry says and after a short pause he adds in a whisper. "According to Hercules I have my ability to talk to him from my father." Harry sees Remus pale drastically and says, "Please don't hate me now."

"Oh no Harry, never." Remus quickly says and tries to gently hold the boy, watchful of the huge snake that seems to be permanently coiled around the boy. "I'll always be by your side and won't let Sirius know that you know unless you want him to. Just please don't hate him. He really believed that you're James' son, at least back then. He's starting to doubt it since he's back from Azkaban but he knows that what he did was wrong now and desperately wants to make it better. He just seems to think the best way to do it is to let you be Harry Potter. To keep you as his godson. And he still loves you and always will, even if he knows who your father is. Never doubt our love for you, Harry. I believe that he is afraid you will hate him when you know."

Harry hears the question behind that last part. Does he hate Sirius now? At the moment he's not even sure of it himself. He's mad that much is certain but does he hate him? Harry just looks towards the ground but is now leaning against the other man and slowly Hercules starts to at least partly include the older man in it's coils, sensing that the boy is relaxing since the man started to touch him. "We both care for you, Harry." Remus says trying to get an answer from the boy. "And I know that Sirius regrets the death of that woman that was with you at the time. Was she your mother?"

"No." Harry replies, "Doesn't make it better that they killed her though."

"I know." Remus replies, relieved that Sirius at least isn't partly to blame for the death of the boy's mother. "And just so you know, I'm glad about your father's identity. He'll be less likely to hurt you and that is more important than anything to me."

Harry sighs. "I don't know what to do, Remus." Harry says to the man after what feels like an eternity. "He killed so many and even ordered Cedric to be killed right in front of me. He tried to kill me so often and now he wrote me that he want's to talk to me. And Sirius? I always wanted to be around him and for him to care about me and he was the closest thing to a Dad I ever had and now he's the one who kidnapped me? He and the others killed a woman just because he and Dad...I mean, James went crazy? I tried so hard to not even believe any of this but if you even say it's true what Hercules told me the second he found me, how can I possibly still try to tell myself that it's not true? That he is not my father? But I really don't know what to do now."

"To be honest. I can't even imagine how you feel right now." Remus replies, "It must have been such a shock at first. And I understand that you're vary angry at everyone involved, myself included. Just take your time for now. Don't let your father pressure you into anything. And even though I hope you will, it will be up to you when and even if you forgive us for what we did. It's our fault you're in this mess. If we hadn't taken you, you might be as happy with all that muggle hunting as Draco seems to be."

"Suddenly I'm a lot less angry." Harry says with a slight smile. "I really wouldn't have wanted to turn out like him."

"I'm sure you'd have been happy then." Remus says sadly, "Happier than right now with all that confusion. But I'm sure you're going to be fine given a bit of time. And if that woman wasn't your mother, what is with her? Maybe she's not so bad."

Harry just winces and Remus decides not to ask him unless Harry starts to talk about it. "Remus, who was the last person who was involved? I only know Dumbledore Moody dad, I mean James and Sirius and that one more person was there."

"Frank." Remus replies. "And other then those five, Lily and me no one knew. Even I wouldn't know if I hadn't been with Lily when they came back and I doubt anyone even mentioned it to Peter even though back then we trusted him."

Harry doesn't really know what to say and Remus is still holding a silent Harry when the snake starts to hiss furiously and Remus tries to move away to be on the safe side but finds himself trapped within the strong snake's coils. "Sirius is coming." Harry explains in a whisper that even Remus wouldn't hear if he weren't a werewolf. "Hercules most certainly does hate him."

"I guess he'd be rather happy to bite him again?" Remus whispers too and chuckles a little, even though he knows that a bite would be a lot worse now that Hercules is a mature and apparently very strong snake.

"You have no idea, but he knows that I don't want him to." Harry grins a little, "He's constantly insulting him. My personal favorite is hatchling snatcher because he took me away from him." Remus chuckles a little "He also occasionally talks about his smell and claims he smells like a stray dog that rolled in a dead rabbit."

Harry and Remus both chuckle a little by the time that Sirius enters without knocking and he stares at the two people he cares about most. Both of them are within the coils of that huge snake that Sirius still doesn't like and he has a strong feeling that the snake hates him just as much, since it's never hissing that much around anyone else. Or so he's been told because he has never heard that monster quiet.

"What's so funny?" He asks slightly worried.

"Nothing." Remus says grinning towards Harry, "Just something Hercules said." After that Remus tries once more to move, just to once again find himself pressed against Harry by that snake who still doesn't seem to get the hint that he's trying to get out of it. "What do you think Harry? Will Hercules let me go or does he tend to keep who ever he can get since he clearly doesn't let go of you?"

"He does." Harry says, "He let's go when I'm in the bathroom or is just in a corner then and he went hunting last night, even though he didn't like to leave me unprotected. He also let go of Hermione when she hugged me with him around us. He let go of her right away." Harry looks towards the head of the big snake that is currently a little above his own and asks, _Why don't you let go of Remus? He tried to get out a few times._

 _I refuse to let him go yet._ Hercules just says.

 _And why?_ Harry asks surprised.

 _Because this is the first time I see you truly smile since you left the Dursleys and you even laughed a little, which I haven't seen you do even before that. And that's all because of him,_ Hercules states much to Harry's surprise. Has he really been that gloomy recently? _He will have to stay and keep you happy. I'm sure that mother hen can bring him some food along with yours._

Harry grins, Hercules has started to call Molly mother hen a while ago. "Sorry Remi," Harry grins. "He doesn't want to let you go."

"And why not?" Remus asks with a chuckle. "Do I smell tasty?"

Sirius chokes, not finding Remus' joke funny at all. "No." Harry replies chuckling. "He never heard me laugh yet and since you made me laugh he wants you to stick around. He said that mother hen, meaning Mrs. Weasley, can bring you some food along with mine. I'm afraid you're stuck with me."

"Then tell him he'll have to watch me with Sirius. I'm sure you both get my meaning." Remus grins mischievously.

"Gross." Harry says shivering in disgust and quickly looks towards Hercules. _Let him go, I'm begging you. He threatened that we'll have to watch him with Sirius if you don't let him go and said we'd both know what he means with that. Please Hercules, that's torture._

 _I agree. H_ ercules says and loosens his body enough to actually drop to the floor to let the older of the two step out of his coiled up body and just quickly moves back around Harry. _That thought alone is nearly forcing me to regurgitate the deer I caught._

"I think you scared him." Harry chuckles again looking at Remus.

"At least I have a sure way out of him next time I hug you and get stuck." Remus grins.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Now that Harry knows why Sirius did what he did, will Harry be able to forgive him? Will Sirius really be fine with it when he finds out who Harry's father is? And when will Draco reappear in the story? And what will he do when he does see Harry next.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note:** Thanks again for following etc my story. I'm really happy about it. I hope you will enjoy this chapter too and enjoy watching Draco and Harry finally interact with each other.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

What Harry doesn't know is that around the same time Remus came to talk to him, Severus is also getting a visitor.

Voldemort looks around the small living room he used to be in so often. He and Severus hadn't officially lived together but he had been with his husband most of the time unless he was busy with a death eater meeting, a raid or other important things.

Still, this little house, Severus' house, had become his sanctuary from the war and he misses it dearly. When alone with Severus or later him and their son, he wasn't the dark Lord, he was just himself. Severus had even called him Tom. Insisting that since he refused to call his husband Lord or anything else than his proper name. They had argued about it for a while and Tom had tried to talk him into at least using his second name and sometimes Severus even had, but only when he wanted to be particularly nice for some reason. Usually to thank him for something or when he wanted something from him. But most of the time, he was just Tom.

"What are YOU doing here?" The very same man that used to great him so differently says now, standing in the doorway to his potions lab.

"I want to talk to you." The dark Lord replies.

"I have nothing to say to you." Severus replies and turns again.

Tom just follows him inside unwilling to just give up, "Then don't say anything, just listen." He doesn't get a response so he just walks after him and watches him brew for a moment. His focus completely on the potion. "I miss you, Severus."

"That is your problem, not mine." Severus replies calmly, still focused on the potion.

"I know I don't actually look tempting at the moment." He grumbles. "But if Harry will ever give me the potion, will you forgive me then? Will you come back to me when I look good again?"

"No." Is the simple answer he receives.

"Why not?" Tom asks angered.

"You should know." Severus drawls, "I left you long before your good looks left you. So why should regaining that make a difference?"

"Because back then we had lost more than just each other." He replies, "Why do you think I never came before? I know that I should have protected him better. I thought he'd be safe because of my wards. I thought myself too powerful and underestimated Dumbledore. I thought him dead. I was so sure that he'd died and that I didn't deserve to be forgiven for that ever. But he's back. We've got him back."

"That's where you're wrong." Severus says, placing the potion under a stasis spell and looking at the other man. "We don't have him back. He might have been here but he could hardly bare being around me. He hates being our son. He doesn't even want to believe it because the thought is too terrible for him to accept. And right now, he hates you even more than me. The only chance I have of ever getting him to open up to me a little to at least earn his trust is by staying as far from you as I can."

Tom stares at him for a moment. "And if I can make him care about me?"

"There is no way for you to do that." Severus sighs. "And you have only yourself to blame for it. I told you not to attack any child his age. I told you he might be alive and hidden as someone else. I told you that you could kill your own son if you did. But did you ever listen to me? No, you went and killed people wherever you went. Not caring about anything but your own anger. You tried to kill my son. He had started to care about Cedric as a friend. Do you even remember who that is?"

"The second boy in the graveyard." Tom replies gloomily.

"The boy you ordered to be killed right in front of our son, who cared about him." Severus replies. "You, my Lord, won't ever be able to make up for that." Severus sees the wince the other man makes when being addressed as my Lord in this house and by his own husband. "Harry will never be able to accept Lord Voldemort as his father."

"What if he does?" Tom asks, unwilling to just give up. "What if I can talk him into giving me a chance?"

"He won't." Severus insists.

"You can't know that." Tom nearly shouts. "Just answer my question. Will you give me another chance if our son accepts me? If it won't cause you any risk of a father son relation ship, will you give me a chance?"

"I don't know." Severus replies. "You could have killed my son." Severus looks right into the red eyes of the face that once upon a time had been beautiful and belongs to a man he used to love and not only for that beauty. "I don't know if **I** can forgive that."

Tom walks closer to his husband and tries to place a hand on the other mans cheek, only to have Severus turn his face and look away to avoid the touch. He is about to let it drop but half way down he grabs the mans robe and pulls him closer and uses his other hand to force Severus to look back at him before he says, "I don't care what it takes but I will get you back and I will get our son back. I will not give up on either of you again."

"Let me go." Severus orders angrily, trying to cover up what he truly feels in that moment. He used to love the possessiveness and the strength in his husbands voice. It used to arouse him every time the other man was in that mood. Even now, looking the way he does, Severus still feels drawn towards him.

Tom lets go of him and Severus isn't sure if he's relieved or saddened by that fact. "I know you still care for me, Severus. And you will be mine again." With that the powerful man leaves the potions lab and floos back to where he came from.

While Severus is trying to calm his beating heart, Lord Voldemort already amplifies his voice wandlessly and silently before letting his voice boom through the mansion. "Lucius, get your son to me NOW!"

Lucius scrambles to find his son who in turn ran to look for his father. Once the two have managed to find each other without running into the clearly upset dark Lord, Lucius asks, "What did you do?"

"That's just what I wanted to ask you, I didn't do anything." Draco replies scared.

"You must have done something because I didn't." Lucius says dragging his son towards the dark Lord. "But whatever it is, don't talk unless he asks you a direct question and try to stay a little behind me, so I can cover you quickly should I need to and in case he truly gets murderous you'll run to Severus, do you understand?"

"What about you and mother?" He asks still scared.

"We'll be fine, just make sure to get the hell out of it if this is too much to deal with." Lucius orders.

After receiving one final nod from his son Lucius walks into the room the dark Lord is usually occupying these days and kneels in front of him. Draco follows his example a little further away. "Draco." The dark Lord's voice is still raised but at least not magically. "School is starting soon and I have a very important mission. You can't fail, do you understand?"

"Yes, my Lord." Draco quickly replies to the question but doesn't dare to ask what mission it could be.

"Get Harry Potter to talk to me." The dark Lord orders and Draco pales and glances towards his father. "Is there a problem?" The dark Lord asks seeing that reaction and sounds threateningly.

"No, my Lord. I will do as ordered." Draco says still looking scared, "I'm just not sure, how yet. But I'll think of something."

"Annoy him until he sees no other way to get rid of you than to do as I want. Make him talk to me." The dark Lord suggests.

Draco grins a little, feeling much better about the mission all of a sudden. He might even get to enjoy himself a little while he's at it. "I'm sure I can manage that, my Lord."

"You'd better." The dark Lord grumbles. "Now get out of here, both of you."

Both Malfoys scramble to get out of the room, glad to be out without a single curse thrown their way.

Harry is happy when soon after Remus' visit he and his friends, together with Hermione and the Weasleys, are going to Diagon Alley to shop for their school supplies. Remus is also with them for added protection. Harry is just happy that Mad Eye isn't around. By now Harry knows that Hercules is as insulting towards him as he is with Sirius. Hercules is with him, having refused to be left behind.

Everyone had tried to talk Harry into leaving the snake behind with force if it has to be. They claimed that it would be really bad if the press saw him with that huge snake curled around his body but he insisted that Hercules is protecting him and that he won't hurt the snake just because he worries. He also had insisted that it's no point in changing who he is, since people are going to bad talk him as long as they want to anyway. Might as well go down with a bang as he called it.

In the end he had won and now everyone is staring at him and whispering around him, pointing towards the boy with the huge snake around him. They cautioned him to avoid talking to Hercules but Harry already had decided to decide that depending on the situation.

They are in Flourish and Blotts looking for their books and Remus is constantly standing right next to Harry when Hercules starts to hiss something for the first time. _I know that I'm not allowed to kill your friends, but what about the nuisance?_ Hercules suddenly asks, _Can I kill him? Or at least break a bone or two if he starts to wail again?_

Harry stars at the snake, this is the first time the snake sounds actually whiny. _Who is the nuisance and why do you call him that?_

 _He's the little brat your father wanted to betroth to you._ Hercules replies

 _My father wanted WHAT?_ Harry hisses loudly enough to get many looks. _Please, tell me he didn't._

 _You're not snake speaking parent stopped him. At least that's what my mother told me._ Hercules replies.

 _Remind me to thank the man,_ Harry mumbles. _But why are you calling him a nuisance?_

 _He always wailed, or hit me with his tiny palm, or he wailed, or he puked up his milk, or he wailed, or he drooled his spit all over me but most of the time, he just wailed._ Hercules complains, _I hate his wailing._

Harry just grins. _Why are you bringing that up now? Is he around?_

 _I can smell him on the other side of this bookshelf._ After hearing that Harry whispers to Remus to wait for him while he goes to the other side to see something and then walks around and sees no one else but Draco Malfoy. _Can I bite him?_ Hercules asks also looking towards the blond boy that is currently grinning towards them evilly.

 _I'm tempted to say yes,_ Harry says but before Hercules can rejoice and go ahead he adds, _But we both get in trouble and Malfoy is not worth that, so no._

 _Party pooper._ Hercules grumbles and lowers his head onto Harry's in disappointment.

Harry grins a little after hearing that and Draco walks up to him.

"Hello Potter." He says and quietly adds, "Or did that change?"

"Shut up." Harry grumbles unhappy that Draco obviously knows way too much and planning on writing both his fathers to get them to threaten the boy to keep his mouth shut.

"Don't worry," Draco says, "My lips are sealed."

"That'd be a first." Harry grumbles. "But will it help to keep them zipped if I tell you that Hercules is currently begging me to allow him to at least break a bone or two of yours. He really doesn't like you."

"Why would he?" Draco asks whiningly eyeing the snake skeptically. "I never did anything to him."

 _Stupid whining brat tell him to quit his wailing or I will make him._ Hercules hisses angrily enough to make Draco step back.

"That's why, he doesn't like whining and wailing and apparently you did the later a lot while you were little and are still doing the whining." Harry grins, "It hurts his ears. He calls you the nuisance and doesn't like a nuisance."

"Then we have a problem." Draco says grinning a little again. "I'm ordered to be a nuisance."

"What?" Harry asks, "Why and by whom?"

"Someone really wants you to talk to him and I'm to make you." Draco says, "And when I said it wouldn't be easy he suggested to just annoy you until you talk to him just to get me off your back."

Harry just groans. "Can't we two make a deal? You leave me alone and I write one complain after the other about you towards him, so he won't know you don't do anything?"

"And where would be the fun in that?" Draco grins.

"In not having broken bones." Harry suggests.

"I'm sure you'll stop Hercules from killing me and Madam Pomfrey is very good in fixing bones and I just get my godfather to keep me provided with emergency pain relievers." Draco says.

"Who is your godfather?" Harry asks surprised that he apparently gets potions rather easily that way.

"Severus Snape." Draco grins.

"Oh good." Harry claims, "I'll talk him into not providing them."

"I know him longer and he likes me." Draco states smugly.

"Whatever." Harry grumbles. "I'm sure I can get you off my back on my own."

"We'll see." Draco replies. "And by the way." Draco gets closer and moves his lips close to Harry's ears. Harry doesn't move, certain that whatever Draco is about to say isn't meant to be overheard. So he better not tempt him to say it out loud. "You could also keep my lips zipped, as you called it, if you kiss them."

Harry blushes a dark red while Draco just walks away. Draco is just gone when Remus appears next to Harry with a grin, "I think Muggles have something to stick to someones mouth to quiet them. Maybe we should get some of that?"

"You heard that last part, didn't you?" Harry asks mortified.

"Every word." Remus still grins. "But don't worry. I'm sure he just wants to annoy you a little with that comment."

"I really hope he does." Harry says, "Especially after what Hercules just told me. But I'll tell you that later when we're alone, okay?"

"Sure." He says and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Everything else okay?"

"Fine." Harry mumbles. "But can you help me get something nice for Professor Snape? It seems like I really owe him an even bigger thank you than I thought for helping me before."

"Isn't there a dead Basilisk in your school?" Remus suggests. "A tooth or two would be very appreciated by every potions master and a bit of shaded skin or some scales from the dead beast would be welcomed by them too. As long as the skin isn't too old by now I don't know much about that. But I'm sure there is still some shaded around and that stays good for many years."

"Cool." Harry replies, "Thanks for the idea. But I'd also like to buy something. He knows that the other one won't be much of a bother for me to get right now."

"Maybe a potions book?" Remus suggests.

"But he already has so many." Harry stats. "I wouldn't know what to get him."

"I'm sure we'll find something." Remus calms and looks around with him before going to the next shop and keep looking there. A little later Harry is in a smallish potions shop. He's been in everyone he passed so far and by now the Weasleys aren't even with him inside. Even Hermione got bored of them and they just wait outside looking into other shops. Remus walks to the shop keeper and asks if he can give them some advice what to get a potions master as a thank you present.

Every shop keep so far had looked at Remus and suggested some of the cheaper ingredients and after realizing that Harry is the one paying, they showed everything expensive. This one doesn't even look at them and just continues staring into his book while replying, "That depends which one. Is it one working at Mungo's or a research facility, if the later which one?"

"He's a Professor at Hogwarts." Harry replies.

"Professor Snape has recently asked me to inform him when that self-steering-cauldron is on sale." He replies in a calm manner. "I'm sure he'd be glad to get that if it's within the price range. If not, he usually buys a lot of different ingredients and I can prepare some of those depending on the amount of money you're willing to spend, certain that they will eventually come in handy."

"I take that cauldron." Harry replies happily. The man looks at him with a raised eyebrow for the first time and sees the snake. "Is that a magically altered snake you have there?"

"No, it's the son of one." Harry replies.

"I give you a discount for some poison from it." The man says. Harry looks towards Remus who shrugs.

 _That man wants some of your poison._ Harry tells Hercules, getting a strange look from the clerk.

 _He can get it through his skin and no other way._ Hercules grumbles.

 _Not even for me?_ Harry asks. _He'll give me a discount._

 _And risk them develop a good working anti venom and save those that I want dead?_ Hercules asks sarcastically. _I'd rather bite my own tail. The most he can get is some of my scales. It's starting to itch and I'm sure if I rub myself a little some of the scales will come off._

 _You're shading?_ Harry asks.

 _It seems to start again, yes._ Hercules replies, _That does not leave me in the best of moods just as a warning._

"Sorry." Harry replies, "He's a little cranky because his scales start itching and refuses to give his potion to anyone unless it's through their skin and I doubt you'd find that acceptable. But he thinks that he can get some off for you if that's acceptable too."

"I give you off a galleon for each ounce." The clerk replies

Harry looks towards Remus who gives a little nod and Harry agrees. In the end Hercules manages to get enough scales off to nearly get half a price and Harry jokes that now it's a present from both of them for Snape.

"I assume that's why he was so cranky when Draco was around." Remus mumbles towards Harry when they leave.

"Could be." Harry replies "But he also said that Draco wailed a lot, and threw up his milk and wailed and drooled and wailed and you get the picture."

"Sounds like a lot of wailing." Remus chuckles.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Finally we saw Draco and soon they'll be back to Hogwarts. How will Harry deal with a flirty Malfoy that is actually trying to annoy him enough to talk to his father? And will Snape get closer to his son once they see each other regularly? WIll Harry be able to make up with Sirius before he returns to Hogwarts or will Siri have to stew while Harry is gone?


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note:** Thanks again for all the reviews and so on I'm really happy about it also I was just thinking that some might wonder about the coincidence that Draco and Harry meet in Diagon Ally, and don't know where in the story I let it come up to Harry why that happened so for those that like to know, continue reading this note the others just start with the next chapter and enjoy it. The reason Draco was at Diagon at the same time as Harry is simple. Part of his plan was to already start annoying him there and on the train which is why he bugged his father to let him floo to Diagon Ally every day until he meet Harry there and then he hung around the typical school supply shops like the book store. Now I just have to wish everyone who's curious a lot of fun with this chapter and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Just a few days after the shopping trip they are finally returning to school. Harry has seen Snape a few times in passing but not much and worries how it will be to be back at school with the man, knowing that apparently Snape's his father, or at least, one of them.

Harry is alone with his two best friends and is playing chess with Ron while Hermione is reading when the door to their compartment opens. "Hello Potter." Draco says and sits down right next to Harry before holding out a little rat in a cage and Harry is sad to notice that it has all it's claws. "I've got a present for Hercules."

 _He's trying to buy you._ Harry hisses towards Hercules. _He got you a rat._

 _Tell him that miserable looking thing isn't worth the bother._ Hercules says haughtily. _Does the nuisance honestly think he can make me like him with that?_

"Hercules says that the miserably looking thing isn't worth the bother and wants to know if you honestly think that you can make him like you with that?" Harry grins before giving an order towards the chess pieces.

Ron just frowns towards Draco. By now Harry has told them everything that had happened in the book store. Including why he is suddenly feeling deeply indebted towards Snape even though he glossed over why Snape had that much influence and just said that Snape had pointed out that the dark lords son might grow to resent his father if he grows to resend his betrothed. At the end of that talk, even Ron agreed that it might count as a life debt. Stating that if he had been betrothed to a Malfoy he'd try Avada Kedavra himself before trying to brew a poison and possibly end up jumping of his broom. Hermione had called Ron a drama queen while Harry wholeheartedly agreed with the read head on every point.

"Would you mind telling me what he prefers?" Draco asks.

 _He wants to know what you'd prefer?_ Harry asks

 _Him._ Hercules states dryly.

Harry starts to laugh so hard he didn't notice Ron making his move before saying, "I asked him."

"And what did he say?" Draco asks wondering why Harry is finding the answer so funny.

"He wants you." Harry says.

"Funny." Draco drawls clearly insulted. "I mean something else."

 _He says he means something else._ Harry translates still chuckling.

 _How about he shuts up?_ Hercules suggests.

"He wants you to shut up." Harry translates again.

"I mean food." Draco grumbles.

After another short conversation Harry grins and says, "He said he told you that already...you."

"Does he want the rat now or not?" Draco asks.

Again Harry hisses towards his snake for a moment before saying, "He said it's boring and told you to find a smaller snake to present it to."

"Fine." Draco grumbles before smiling again, "I also have something for you."

"A lock for your mouth?" Harry asks hopefully.

"I told you how you can make me shut up." Draco replies.

"I'm going to be sick." Ron mumbles. "And in case you didn't notice Harry, it's your turn again.

"Right there with you." Harry replies looking towards the chess board.

"You should move the knight to C3." Draco suggests.

Harry looks at the board a moment longer before mumbling "What the hell, can't do worse than losing anyway, knight to C3."

Ron and Harry continue the game they had started only moments before Draco appeared, even though by now it's rather Ron against Draco considering that Harry just repeats what Draco suggests.

Harry is rather surprised when he notices that Ron is actually starting to think a little longer before each move and even more when Draco says "Check" for the first time.

In the end it's Ron who gets to say "Check mate"

Draco just grumbles "It's only because of Harry's miserable start."

"Hey." Harry complains.

"You're just a sore loser." Ron replies grinning.

"How about you try and repeat that when I play you from the start?" Draco tells the redhead.

"You're on." Ron agrees and they restart the game.

Harry watches them actually play each other without insults or any other argument and then looks towards Hermione who looks skeptically from one of the two boys to the other before looking worriedly towards Harry. After their eyes meet Harry pointedly looks outside to see if the sky is already coming down and then actually says, "I think it really is coming closer."

"What do you mean?" Draco asks, "Are we nearly there?"

Hermione just starts to burst into laughter and Harry joins after seeing Draco's and Ron's confused looks. "Do you get what they're talking about?" Draco asks.

"No." Ron replies upset to be left out by the two.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Draco asks.

"Nothing." Harry replies before looking towards Ron and adding, "I'll tell you later mate."

"And what about me?" Draco complains "When are you telling me?"

Harry looks towards Hermione before saying, "When it came down."

Making her laugh even more.

"When what came down?" Draco asks.

"He means never." Hermione explains that part at least still chuckling. "Just forget it, Malfoy."

"I didn't ask you mu..." Draco starts to say but doesn't get to finish it because of a hiss coming from Harry and then feeling a snake squeeze his rib cage.

"I'd watch it if I were you." Harry grumbles. "Hercules is very fast."

The snake hisses, sounding much too happy for Draco's taste, and is moving further around him and is now at least three times around his ribs and squeezing even tighter. "I swear I didn't mean to insult her. I just wanted to say muggleborn."

"Like I'd believe that." Harry grumbles "And she has a name."

"I won't say it again." Draco squeaks nor able to speak in a normal voice since his air supply is more limited then usual even though it's not live threatening, at least not yet. "I swear I'll use her name."

Harry hisses again and Hercules is moving back towards him and Harry grins hearing the hisses complained from the snake that had thoroughly enjoyed itself. "Giving up the game and run off?" Ron asks cheerfully.

Draco eyes the snake for a moment before looking at Ron, "In your dreams. I'm going to crush you."

Harry just sighs and gets out his new potions book to at least have looked through it just in case his father dearest still feels like picking on him. He doesn't see the frown on Hermione's face. She has noticed that so far Harry always changed the topic when she or Ron asked for his still unidentified mother. Ron had even asked if it's a man and not gotten an answer at all, so Hermione starts to wonder. Unlike her Harry hadn't even been surprised at the option. He also wasn't looking at that book for the first time and seemed to try and memories it.

It hadn't made a lot of sense for the snake to just happen to know where that particular death eater lived and that it's close by. He must have been around there a lot to know that. It also doesn't make sense that Snape can so easily confirm the parents when apparently Dumbledore isn't supposed to know, unless Snape has some information Dumbledore doesn't have like what potion was used to stop Dumbledore from finding out. She's also wondering why Harry refuses to say it. Whoever it is can't be much worse than the dark Lord. Unless of course it's someone they all also dislike rather a lot, like Snape. Who she knows is getting an expensive gift from Harry as a thank you for the help that would have been a lot easier for Snape if he was very close to the dark Lord. On top of that the gift had taken some time to find and apparently a lot of consideration. Like that isn't enough, Harry apparently is developing a sudden interest in potions.

But since she can hardly question him in front of Malfoy, she just continues reading after a moment and decides to wait until Harry is ready to tell them while Ron and Draco actually seem to enjoy themselves. Making Hermione wonder if the world really is coming to an end while Harry is just glad that Draco got distracted from annoying the hell out of him.

It's already starting to get dark when Draco an Ron finish their fourth game of chess, including the one Harry had started and so far it's a draw with two wins each, even though Draco still claims the first game doesn't count since it was Harry's game at the start.

"We're nearly there." Hermione says. "We need to change into the school robes."

"Don't let me stop you," Draco grins towards Harry. "I'm already changed and will just sit around and enjoy the show."

"Get out, Malfoy." Harry grumbles.

"And miss the show?" Draco asks still grinning. "No way."

Harry looks angrily towards Draco before he starts to grin. "Fine you can stay, but I swear you'll regret it." After that he looks at Hermione "I think you should let us get changed first. Otherwise Draco might bail and ruin my fun."

Draco looks kind of worried towards Harry but doesn't budge while Hermione leaves to stand outside of the door. Harry still grins and looks at Hercules, hissing some instructions no one else understands. Draco stares as the snake looks at him. "What did you tell him?" Draco asks and takes a step back. He doesn't get any further since Hercules is very fast for his size and quickly moves from Harry to Draco, just as the blonde boy tries to turn away, the snakes includes the arms and legs within it's body before also covering the boy's eyes.

"Harry," Draco hears Ron say, "that is brilliant."

"I strongly disagree."The struggling blond complaints in a muffled tone since part of the snake is covering his mouth. "Get him off of me."

After a hiss from the snake Harry chuckles. "I'd stay quiet if I were you. He really hates your whining and just told me to pass on to you that he might lose his temper if you don't stop."

Draco freezes until Harry calls Hercules back with a hiss. Draco glares at the grinning boy that is now tying his tie and otherwise done with changing into his uniform. "That was evil."

"Guess I have something from my father then." Harry replies and Draco just glances at Ron in surprise. He hadn't known that the redhead knew about that and then Draco just glares and leaves angrily. For once he thought he knew something about Harry no one of his stupid undeserving so called friends knew and he goes and tells the stupid weasel. Hermione walks back in to hear from Harry what he did, since Ron is still laughing too hard to say anything.

It doesn't take long before they reach the school and Harry is still in extremely high spirits when he sits down at the Gryffindor table. His mood does dampen when the whispers of the others increases. Harry just sits there and is glad when McGonagall walks into the room with the new first years.

Harry doesn't really listen to anything that the hat says because the whispers around him continue. He does however start to listen when Dumbledore speaks and hears him introduce the new defense Professor. He also hears what the woman that strongly reminds him of a toad says in the middle of Dumbledore's speech. The only problem is that he doesn't understand a word she's saying and looks towards Hermione who just says "The ministry is going to get involved with Hogwarts ."

Harry sighs and has a feeling that he is not going to like the new defense teacher.

He's still sneaking out that night, shortly after reaching his dorm with the invisibility cloak, a bag and his Firebolt. He sneaks towards Myrtle's loo and ditches the cloak in the bag he brought along. He looks at the engraved snake in the sink and says _open._

The sinks move and Harry quickly warns Hercules, who refused to be left behind as usual. He jumps down the pipe and quickly walks to the shaded skin lying on the way to the chamber and cuts some of it to carefully place it in the bottom of the bag under his cloak. _And I thought mother and I are big._ Hercules grumbles while Harry is working.

 _Sorry_ Harry hisses back with amusement. _You're still tiny compared to a round about one thousand years old Basilisk._

 _A Basilisk of that size?_ Hercules is clearly in awe before he starts to worry again. _You do realize that I can't protect you from a Basilisk? Especially not one that is that big._

 _Don't worry._ Harry says. _The Basilisk is long dead._

 _If that's true,_ Hercules hisses. _I really don't want to meet whatever managed to finish off that snake. I might be next._

 _Oh that was a team effort. Dumbledore's Phoenix hacked it's eyes out._ Harry explains. _He also brought me the sorting hat and it was a sword in there._

 _And who was crazy enough to fight a Basilisk blinded or not with nothing but a sword and is powerful enough to win that fight?_ Hercules asks. _Just to make sure I stay on that persons good side._

 _Don't worry brother._ Harry says. _As long as you don't start attacking my friends like that Basilisk did, I won't hurt you like I did with my father's favorite Basilisk down here._

 _You're the one that killed it?_ Hercules says. _Maybe you should protect me and not the other way around. If you're so strong, why didn't you kill that muggle I had to kill?_

 _Because he hurt only me._ Harry replies, _Not my friends._

 _You really need to get your priorities straight._ Hercules points out. _Next time someone tries to hurt you, please remember that you can't protect anyone from your grave._

 _Open_ Harry just hisses reaching the entrance but doesn't say anything to Hercules and rather carefully takes a few teeth from the snake and takes out some viles from his bag in case the blood can be used too. The Basilisk looks just like it had when he left. There must be some magic around to protect everything inside from decay. Harry wonders why and looks around the chamber some more, including where the Basilisk had come from.

Harry manages to leave the chamber in time to change clothes and get his books before running down to the great hall and reaches it by the time breakfast ends. Hermione holds out his timetable with the words. "I told McGonagall that you slept in."

"Thanks Hermione, you're the best." Harry says tiredly.

"Did you at least get what you were looking for?" Hermione asks.

"More than that." Harry grins "I've got to show you what I found."

"Maybe later though." Ron suggests "We've got potions first period and I'd rather not start the year with detention with Snape. "

Harry smiles, happy that he has both bags with him. The one with his school supplies and the one with all the presents for Snape. He walks down with the others and sits in his usual spot throughout the lesson. Like always the potion he makes is far less from being perfect and he can already hear Snape's complaints about it. He looks down when the man reaches him on the walk through the room. As expected the man glares at Harry's attempt to make a potion before he drawls "Miserable as usual. Clearly you've got your father's more than lousy potions skills."

Harry looks up in surprise and looks questioningly at the man who has one side of his mouth slightly lifted and Harry sees him nod slightly and can't help but grin a little while most of the others get in trouble for chuckling in his class.

After class Harry waits for everyone else to clear the room and is happy about the potions Professor's reputation that rushes the students out faster than fiendfyre could.

"Do you need something from me?" The man asks as soon as everyone else is gone.

"I just wanted to say thank you for everything." Harry mumbles shyly, "I heard from Hercules that you even saved me from something my and Malfoy's father wanted. Something that is never ever going to happen."

The older man looks surprised but only says. " No need to thank me. I just did what I thought was right at the time."

Still you helped me this summer too and I just wanted you to know how much I appreciate it." Harry replies. "So I got you a few little somethings. Nothing special though."

Harry hands over the bag that is full with the things he got for the man. The invisibility cloak hadn't even fit in it at the end. "By the way. Is it true? That my real father sucked at potions?"

"I didn't tell you the whole truth." Severs Snape says with a sigh. "You're already more capable than him. Why do you think he needs me so badly to fix his looks? He's not going to manage on his own in this lifetime."

Harry just grins and is nearly at the door when he hears behind himself, "Are those Basilisk teeth?"

"Yes." Harry says, "They're from that chamber of secrets. I also found some note books there with a bunch of stuff I won't get in this lifetime and brought some up for you." Harry sees the mans eyes open further and his head snap up to look at him so fast that Harry grins a little when he adds, "I can go down with you sometime and you can pick whatever else you want. I won't have time for it if I get too many detentions, so you better watch how many of those you dish out for me."

With that Harry just leaves and rushes towards his next class before he's going to be late for his first Defense class with the new professor.

He enters just in time to sit down before she walks in. She hands out some books and starts talking about OWLs and theory until Hermione points out that there is nothing in the book about casting the spells. "What would you need to cast them for?" Umbridge asks, "You'll learn everything you need to pass your OWLs safely without casting them. And after all that's all you want."

Harry sighs, and he had always thought they went to school to learn what they need for their future and not just to pass the tests. Apparently he's been wrong. "And what if we're attacked?" Harry asks.

"Who should attack you?" She asks smiling and Harry is certain that he most definitely won't get along with her.

"Oh, who knows?" Harry asks ironically since he has been attacked multiple times already and didn't even finish school yet. "Maybe Voldemort?"

Harry's first detention for the year follows soon after and he just grumbles. That woman is just what he bloody needed to ruin the year completely for him. Of course it's not enough that his whole life is turned upside down. No, he also is once again hated by the whole bloody school and has a strong feeling that some of his so called friends might even refuse to sleep in the same room as Hercules. But of course that isn't enough either, no, he has to have a rubbish teacher for his favorite subject yet again and of course said teacher has to hate him. Just as an added bonus.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** I could talk about a few questions you might have that will be answered next like, when will Hermione know if she's right about Snape being his father. Or, how long until Snape get's down into the chamber? But right now I think there is really only one big question. How will Hercules react to Umbridge during that Detention? Will he kill her? Can Harry stop him when she dares to draw his blood? She's not a child like Dudley and he had wanted to kill him before thinking it over seeing that he's not fully grown. Will Umbridge manage to survive her first day as a teacher? And if not, who will replace her? And will Hercules get in trouble if he does kill her? Or will Harry be able to stop Hercules from killing that toad? Maybe he'll just eat her and make her 'disappear'?


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note:** Thanks again for all the reviews, and for following and so on. I'm glad you're still enjoying the story and I was particularly happy to read those reviews that mentioned that they liked Hercules. I was worried that he appeared to be out for blood just a bit too much and could possibly seem slightly crazy or just too perfect since he's fast strong poisonous and seemingly undefeated (unless you're a Basilisk since he was clearly worried about that one) and all that but it appears my worries where unfounded since so far I heard no complains along those lines.

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

By the time Harry returns from his first detention with Umbitch, as he decides to call her behind her back, Harry is certain of only two things. Firstly, this won't have been the last detention and secondly he will always hate that woman, possibly even more than Voldemort and most certainly more than his potions professor. He'd rather have Lockhard back. At least he TRIED to teach them. Not that he succeeded in it but at least he tried some of the time.

The constant hiss of _I want to kill her, why can't we kill her? That woman drew blood, I want to kill her f_ rom Hercules that started only moments into the detention and still continues also doesn't help to rise his spirit. Harry had to hiss as quietly as possible to the snake not to kill her multiple times during the detention and always got a look from that woman that clearly indicated to keep it quiet and that she assumes him to have bad talked her to his snake. As if that was still necessary. Hercules already hates her with a passion. Possibly more than Sirius. That man only stole his brother. He never drew blood from him.

"You're not going to let that monstrosity into our dorm." Harry hears the incredulous voice of Seamus once he enters the dorm room.

"Hercules doesn't leave his side." Ron explains. "Even if Harry tries to tell him to go that's the one command he refuses to listen to but he never did anything. I slept in the same room as them part of the summer and Hercules doesn't even leave his body. It's like he's stuck to him."

"I'm not going to let him have that thing in the same room as we are." Dean agreed with Seamus. "I'll rather go to Dumbledore. It can't possibly be allowed to have such a dangerous thing in school."

Ron is about to defend his friend further when Harry says, "Forget it, Ron. I'll find a different place to stay and it's not really their fault that they're scared senseless. Let's just hope they never meet Nagini since she's bigger than Hercules. Or even worse a basilisk."

"There hasn't been a basilisk in Britain in ages." Seamus claims while Harry is already turning to leave.

He can't stop himself from looking over his shoulder to say, "Try to tell that to Colin. He saw one in our second year. Good thing he had his camera stuck to his face, that way those eyes only turned him to stone."

Harry is already out when Dean mumbles, "A basilisk? That thing in the Chamber was a Basilisk? But everyone says he defeated that monster."

"Why do you think he's not scared of tiny little Hercules?" Ron replies. "I never saw the living thing but that skin it shaded along the way that I did see was way bigger." Everyone just stares at him when Ron adds, "And in case you forgot, Harry is no ordinary wizard. And I'm not talking about the 'boy who lived' rubbish. I'm talking about what I saw him do so far. And it's not just about his power. We all know Harry for years now, do you really think he'd lie about Cedric? Or that he'd let anyone of us get hurt? Do you know him that little"

After that Ron runs after Harry to make sure that he'd find a place to go. "Go back, Ron." He hears Harry say before he turns a corner along the hallways.

"Harry, wait." Ron calls out and once he does turn around the same corner sees him stop. "Where will you go?"

With a sigh Harry looks around and then hisses to Hercules, _Is someone around to hear us?_

 _No one there._ Hercules replies _I'll warn you if someone comes._

This time Hercules isn't upset about being asked, since he and Harry had agreed that Harry would tell him if he needed to know if someone listened. Since there were often some kids around that he'd nearly constantly warn him otherwise. "I'm going down to Snape."

"Why him?" Ron asks. "I doubt you need him laughing at you too."

Harry looks towards the door and then mumbles, "You know how I usually try to avoid talking about my new parents."

"You do mention snake face occasionally." Ron says, "But I have no idea who the other is."

"Because you'll hate him more." Harry mumbles.

"I'm still going to be there for you, but what does that have to do with..." Ron asks but stops himself and it's clear that he just figured out why Harry would bring it up now. "You mean, that greasy git is your father?"

"I'm afraid he is." Harry sighs.

"And he's still a jerk in class?" Ron says sounding outraged.

"I think he just doesn't want to make it obvious that he likes me now." Harry says. "And I found it funny to be told by him that good old snake face sucked at potions. After class he even said that he is still worse than I'm now."

Ron grins a little before saying "You're sure you're going to be okay there?"

"Sure, I'll be fine." Harry confirms. "I'll get Dobby to get my stuff, so don't worry."

"I told them about the basilisk." Ron said grinning. "They all just stared."

"Forget about them." Harry grumbles. "This year is going to suck, no matter what. But I'm really beat now. I go and see if I can crash with Snape. I'm sure he'll let me."

"What if he doesn't?" Ron asks.

"Then I go to McGonagall. She has to help if there is an argument in the dorm. But I'm really not up for that tonight."

"Okay." Ron says sadly. "I'll see you tomorrow latest, okay?"

"Sure." Harry replies and gives him a short hug before going down to the dungeon. Luckily his map is in his pocket so he can find Snape's private room. The portray guarding it is of a man Harry hasn't seen yet and a snake around the man. "What do you want Gryffindor?" The man asks snobbishly.

 _What is a proud snake like you doing around a little lion?_ The snake in the portray asks Hercules.

"I need to talk to Professor Snape." Harry replies.

 _How dare you insult my brother?_ Hercules hisses angrily.

 _Calm down, Hercules._ Harry tells his snake. _It's just a portray. And he doesn't know that the hat wanted to make me a Slytherin._

 _Why didn't you go into that house?_ The man in the portray hisses with a raised eyebrow. _And why can you speak the noble language of the serpents?_

 _Because the first Slytherin I met was Draco Malfoy and Hercules only calls him the nuisance for a reason._ Harry explains, _I'd take the lions over him any day. And how about you tell me who you are before I tell you everything about myself?_

 _I'm Balthazar Slytherin._ The man replies. _A descendant of the great Salazar himself!_

 _Figures._ Harry mumbles, _I'm the one that killed his basilisk, the rest is a secret and I don't trust you. Now will you let me in or tell Snape that I'm here or do I have to make him come out?_

 _You mean to tell me that a boy like you killed the great basilisk down in the secret chambers? Balthazar_ asks. _That's impossible._

 _Tell that to the dead snake I saw down there._ Hercules says amused, while Harry starts to knock on the portrait fearing that Slytherin never let's him in and he is way too exhausted to talk all night.

It takes a while before the portray is opened at last and Snape looks surprised to see Harry but just steps to the side to let him in and closes the door before asking "What can I do for you?"

"Seamus and Dean are scared of Hercules. They don't want me in the dorm with them." Harry explains.

"Didn't Minerva do something about it?" He asks.

"I didn't tell her yet." Harry grumbles. "Can't I just stay this one night? I promise you won't notice me and I even sleep on the floor, just please."

"Follow me." Severus replies and walks out of the room, through a hallway and into a bedroom. Harry looks around. It doesn't look like a room for Snape since there are a few Quidditch poster on the wall together with, dare he say it in Snape's rooms, a Gryffindor banner. "I made a spare room into a bedroom for you in case you felt the need to hide from your whispering friends. I hadn't assumed you to need it so soon. I also didn't know what team you liked and just got a few different once."

Harry looks at the man and replies "Thank you. Dad!" And Harry is glad to at least see a small smile on the man's face. Even if it isn't reaching his eyes and Harry wonders what it would take to make him look really happy.

 _Tell him about that toad woman._ Hercules hisses.

 _Denied._ Harry replies, _I think he has enough on his mind and I can take care of myself._

 _She made you bleed._ Hercules hisses. _If you won't let me kill her, let him!_

 _I said no._ Harry grumbles. _Now how about you go hunting? It's been awhile and I'll be safe here._

 _Fine. But you should tell him._ Hercules grumbles.

 _Can you find your way out?_ Harry asks with a sigh.

 _I'm sure I'll manage._ Hercules assures. _And in the mean time, you need to tell him about that toad woman. And pray she doesn't annoy me while I'm out without you or I WILL bite her._

 _You better not._ Harry tells him _We'll both get in trouble if you bite her, so please don't._

Hercules looks for a way out and once he found it he slithers towards the portray again. _I need you to give that man that lives here a message. The one that stinks of potions._

 _What would you like me to tell him? Baltha_ zar asks.

 _That this toad woman that is in this school drew my brothers blood and that I want to kill her._ Hercules replies, _But my brother won't let me. I want that man to punish the toad._

 _Will you tell me why the boy can speak with you?_ Salazar asks.

Hercules hisses angrily. _How dare you try and make me tell you what he refused to? Dirty spy._

 _I won't help you if you don't help me. Balth_ azar says, _If you want me to pass on a message, you will have to answer my question first._

Hercules just leaves hissing angrily at everything that passes his way and hunts down some food and then goes back to his brother, hoping to get some help for him otherwise.

Unfortunately for Hercules, the situation doesn't change and Hercules is getting more and more frustrated about everything that is going on. The strict woman made sure that Harry can sleep in his dorm after that first night but the others are still talking bad about him and his brother.

Hercules is just happy that he talks Harry into spending the nights he goes out to hunt with the smelly potions man. He's also glad that the hairy man that was with the smelling dog when he took the boy is staying away from them both. Hercules doesn't know if the hairy man is scared of him or if he has another reason but at least Hercules doesn't have to deal with him and only sees him from afar during Harry's meal times.

Sadly the same can't be said for the toad woman. She's still making his brother go to her alone, apart from him of course, and she still makes him write with his own blood. Hercules is getting more and more upset about it. At the same time the little nuisance is around his brother all the time. He's following him and talking to him and annoying his brother enough to let Hercules scare him a little every now and then. Hercules enjoys scaring the boy a little but would prefer to bite him. Sadly, his brother doesn't want him to.

Sometimes he wonders if he is any help to his brother at all, since the boy won't let him bite anyone who's mean to him. But when he asked Harry a few days after school started how he's supposed to help, Harry said that he does by being around. By squeezing him when he's sad and just talking to him and occasionally making him laugh. That does make Hercules feel a little better.

After what feels like ages to Hercules, Harry is going away from the school with his friends and they talk to many other kids in a village close by. Hercules has passed this village when hunting on occasion and doesn't know what they are talking about but he does realize that Harry is getting upset at some point and that everyone is staring at him when he talks during that time. Hercules still has no idea what it is that they're talking about, he does know that everyone is writing something on a parchment at the end and Hercules wonders what it's about.

Whatever it is, it makes the whispers partly stop and Harry seems to have an easier time in his dorm. It doesn't change anything about toad woman or nuisance though.

It takes another while before Harry explains to Hercules about a secret meeting with some friends where he want's to practice fighting with them, which includes him fighting and literally begs Hercules to stay somewhere on the sideline and let him fight to practice. Grudgingly Hercules agrees that you can't learn to fight unless you fight and that a practice fight is better than if it's a life or death situation without having had any practice.

Hercules watches every move during those and is proud of his brother when he quickly notices that Harry is not just practicing with them. He's the one showing them how it's done.

Hercules is going hunting again after the fifth meeting between Harry and his friends and he is actually starting to consider telling that picture man what very little he knows, just to get help for Harry. That toad woman is making him write with his blood so often that Hercules is starting to worry. Some nights Harry smells the same way his prey smells when it is loosing enough blood to nearly die of that before the poison can take care of that. Even his movement is getting unsteady enough for Hercules to go down and slither next to him, worried that he's too heavy for the fragile boy. Fuzzy hair noticed that something is wrong with his hand and makes him put it in something to help it. But Hercules isn't sure if it's enough.

But this night he smells a scent he knows. One that might be able to help and he follows it. _I hoped you would come find me soon,_ Hercules looks towards his mother that he finds in the forest next to the school. _My master sends me to see how his son is doing and he and I assumed it best to question you rather than enter his school. And the boys other father isn't very helpful._

 _He needs help._ Hercules says, _There is a woman here that looks like a toad and she's hurting him. He refuses to let me hurt her, he wants to deal with it himself but he can't._

 _How is she hurting him? My master needs to know as much as possible to help him._ She orders her son also sounding angry that someone dares to harm her masters son.

 _If I remember correctly Harry calls her Umbitch. She looks like a toad and is a teacher but she doesn't seem to teach anything. They never do anything but write or look in a book in her class but she's hurting my brother._ Hercules hisses angrily. _She makes him write with a quill. It's a dark red and he never dips it in color like the others. And when he writes, he writes with blood. With his blood. His hand starts to bleed. But he won't let me hurt her for it. He won't even tell anyone. His fuzzy friend noticed and Harry said she's trying to make him tell but won't tell herself either and no one understands me. No one but picture man in front of the potion man but he want's me to tell Harry's secrets for help and I can't do that._

 _I'll tell my master._ Nagini says, _He'll help him._

 _He doesn't want her hurt._ Hercules grumbles upset. _That's why I'm not allowed to hurt her. I want to kill her so much, even more than the nuisance that your master sent to annoy my brother._ Hercules looks at his mother with a look that would make a basilisk proud.

 _I'll tell my master._ Nagini promises. _About the nuisance annoying your brother too much for your taste too._ After that she leaves to return to her master as fast as she can.

Nagini does as she promises after her return to her master two days later, shortly after Nagini arrived at her master, Lucius Malfoy is visiting his old friend Severus and the first thing he says after they are alone is "Our Lord got a very disturbing report from Nagini."

"What does it have to do with me?" Severus questions.

"Her mission was to talk to her son Hercules and find out how Harry is doing." Lucius says and seeing the interest in the other spark suddenly, he adds. "According to that report one of your colleagues, and it seems to be that Umbridge woman, is forcing him to write something with a blood quill and Harry is refusing to get help or even accept help from Hercules."

"She is doing what?" Severus asks clearly angered.

"Hercules seems to have made it clear to Nagini that Harry doesn't want the woman harmed, so we have to find another way to get rid of her. Since she seems to give you all a lot of grief here and it seems to be getting worse by the day, our Lord decided to entrust me with the matter and I have a plan. But I do need a little help from you. You have to get the boy to talk about it so Umbridge will get legally busted. You have to talk him into telling the right persons and when he does that, I'll get those persons here within the hour of you telling me that he talks."

Severus get's some parchment out and then he writes down a note before saying "Dobby." The house elf that used to belong to Lucius shows up. "Get this to Harry, it's important."

"I assume you summoned the boy here right away." Lucius asks, slightly upset at the reminder that his house elf was taken away from him.

"I did." Severus replies. "I think he cares about me enough by now to come as soon as possible."

"Do you want me to stay or would you rather get back at me when he talks?" Lucius asks.

"Stay for now, if it gets bothersome I'll send you away." Severus states after a moment of thought. He wants Lucius to be able to get the right people here fast if what Lucius claims is right.

Harry shows up just about 15 minutes later and by now can get past Balthazar's portray without any problem, knowing the password to get in. "What did you want me for?" Harry asks after walking in and noticing Lucius there and looks at Malfoy upset to ask, "Can't you put your son on a leash? He's not only driving me crazy but Hercules and I'm starting to get scared that after one of Hercules' hunts, Draco will just be missing."

Lucius looks worried towards the snake around Harry but replies, "I'm afraid he won't be allowed to stop unless you talk to your father. And by the way, he really would like you to and talks about hardly anything else."

"I feared you'd say that." Harry replies. "I still refuse though."

"I've got something more important to talk to you about." Severus says to his son. "But first, I'd like a look at your hand."

Harry pales a little and looks towards Hercules wondering if he managed to tell someone. He does walk up towards Severus and holds out one of his hands. The one without the scars.

"And now the other one." Severus says after inspecting it carefully.

"Why?" Harry asks, not moving his hand even an inch closer.

"Because I heard something very disturbing about a colleague of mine." Severus replies.

Harry just sighs and holds out his hand, knowing that it's too late anyway.

"Is it true that Professor Umbridge is to thank for the scaring on your hand?" Severus asks.

"I can deal with it." Harry replies, "You've got enough on your plate, so don't worry."

"Don't worry?" Severus grumbles, "You're telling me not to worry when an illegal torture instrument is used on my fifteen year old son? Nothing is more important to me than you and I told you this before, so don't you dare to ever keep something like this from me again or I swear that I will find a way to give you the worst possible punishment. Did I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Harry mumbles with a slight blush on his face. It's strange to have someone worry so much for him but also kind of nice, even if it got him sort of into trouble. It was nice to have a father to get in trouble with due to something like this.

"Now, Lucius will get some people here and you will tell them everything about those scars and Umbridge." Severus orders. "Lucius can get that woman legally charged for that, so you don't need to fear something happen to her."

"And what will Voldy do if he hears about this?" Harry asks worriedly. "He murdered more than enough people, I really don't want to be responsible for more of his murders."

"Do you already feel responsible for some of what he did?" Severus asks surprised.

"He wouldn't have come after the Potters if wouldn't have been." Harry replies, "He wouldn't have been able to kill Cedric if I hadn't told him to take the cup together." Harry looks towards the floor, "And you would have no reason to fight with him if I'd never been born."

"I never would have believed him to care if you weren't born." Severus says gently, "And he would have killed many more if you hadn't been. You were at the Potters because they had taken you. Don't blame yourself for that. And with Cedric, it was not your fault. You were just being a good friend and there is no reason to feel even a tiny bit of guilt for you. Understood?"

Harry nods but with the look on his face he clearly doesn't really believe it. "We'll talk about all that later. For now just be assured that your father is the one to send Lucius to get her legally charged because he knows that you don't want him to hunt her down."

"You mean it?" Harry asks.

"Yes." Severus assures. "Apparently Hercules had a little chat with his mother who passed on what is going on here. Including that you don't want her hurt."

"So he won't kill her?" Harry once more asks, just to make sure.

"He won't kill her." Severus repeats.

"What if he's lying?" Harry questions, "He could just say that to get her out of here and then kill her once she's away from Hogwarts. He can't get to her easily but I'm sure he has enough people around the ministry to let a stray curse kill her."

"In theory." Severus confirms that part but adds, "And I'm sure that wouldn't go very well with his attempt to gain your trust and get you to talk to him. You're father is many things but stupid is not one of them. He knows you enough to know that it will only make matters harder."

"Setting Draco on me isn't helping his case either." Harry grumbles, "And yet he did it."

"That does have more of a chance than killing someone." Severus states.

"Maybe." Harry admits grudgingly. "I might even talk to him if I had any hope that Draco would stop."

"You don't think he will?" Severus asks.

"Hercules even agrees that Malfoy," And with a glance towards the older of the two Malfoys he adds, "the younger one I mean, was a nuisance when he was a baby. What makes you think that would ever change? Voldy might be able to order people to do many things, but change their personality isn't easy. And anyway, Malfoy is getting on my nerves by actually starting to hit on me. If he's serious about that, he won't just stop because my father got what he wants."

"Why won't you just give Draco a chance?" Lucius asks, "He is good looking enough, wouldn't you agree?"

"Sure he looks good." Harry grumbles, "But he's vain, spoiled, annoying and let's not forget, my best friends are a muggleborn and a Weasley. I'm sure you as his father will know how he'd get along with my friends."

"He might surprise you, given a chance." Lucius suggests.

"Could we move your matchmaking attempt to a different time and get this show on the road?" Severus asks. "I'd like to get that toad out of this school."

"Oh talking about toad." Harry says, "I have to go or I'll be late for a detention."

Severus just glares at him before asking, "And you really think I'd let you go to her now that I know what such a detention includes? Lucius, get those people you talked about here this instance."

"Of course." Lucius drawls and moves towards the fireplace. "It will only be a moment before you hear from me again, I promise."

* * *

 **Authors Note:** I guess the big question for the day is, who will be believed, the-boy-who-lies as Harry is currently called by the papers thanks to Fudge, or Umbridge? But if they doubt him, how will they explain the scar? And if Umbridge does find a way out of those accusations Lucius is planning on making, what will they do next? Does Lucius have a plan B? Will that one include a hell of a lot more pain than the admittedly boring and tame plan A?

At least we all know one thing for certain. If Umbridge does get away without any pain and no shattered bones or snake bite marks, it will be an extreme disappointment to Hercules. Who is most certainly hoping for a VERY painful Plan B that involves an angry snake torturing a toad.


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note:** Sorry for the late upload of the chapter but I was out very late and after I still read over the chapter to fix some minor things I wanted to save and upload the chapter but right before I hit the save button my laptop crashed! I have no idea why it seams to be working fine now but I really just wasn't in any state of mind to try again last night and had a bit of rest first so sorry for the delay. And thanks for reading and so on my story even though I'm late. And thanks to all the lovely reviews I got.

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Lucius uses the floo to get straight to the Ministry and walks towards Madam Bones office in the hope to still catch her before she's off duty. He sees her locking her room ready to go and walks up to her saying "Miss Bones, I apologize for coming to you this late but I'll need your assistance. It's an emergency."

"I hope it's important." She replies, not really liking the man but since the Minister does she knows it's better to do as he pleases as long as it seems to be within reason. So she unlocks her office, lowers the protective wards in the room and enters again, followed by Lucius Malfoy. "What can I do for you?"

"Severus Snape asked me to get help while he's staying behind to protect a student from a fellow colleague who seems to torture a student with a blood quill. He's seen the scar and has no reason to lie about it so I believe him. The child has the words 'I must not tell lies' engraved in the back of his hand." Lucius says.

"That is a serious accusation you're making." She replies. "Do you fear the professor will try to use the instrument on the student again? Or why would you say this is an emergency?"

"The student is receiving a lot of detentions from said professor and it seems like the quill is used during at least most of those." Lucius replies, "The student also has a detention with the teacher this evening and is prepared to go to avoid causing trouble for Professor Snape."

"I'll just be getting two or three Aurors and will go to Hogwarts right away. Since you're the one bringing the accusation to our notice, you should go there as well. We'll meet in the entrance hall in about 20 minutes."

"That will be acceptable." Lucius replies and quickly returns to the floo system in the Ministry to floo to another old friend of his. Once there he says, "Miss Skeeter? What would you say if I told you about a story of a Professor using a blood quill on Hogwarts ground on one of the students and said teacher being sent there by the Ministry to 'reform' the school? It does make me wonder if Minister Fudge knew about this and permits it or if he is simply being fooled by his own employee and foolishly entrusts children to someone who isn't bothered to torture a child?"

"Well Lucius," Skeeter says cheerfully, grabbing a notepad and her favorite green quill just to be ready, "I'd just ask where you need me when to get the details?"

"At the entrance hall of Hogwarts right away if you please." Lucius replies. "The Aurors are on their way to clear this up."

A little later Lucius and Miss Skeeter are standing in the entrance hall when Miss Bones walks in with Shacklebolt, Tonks and Dawlish. "Why is Miss Skeeter here?" Miss Bones asks.

"I just thought that the public has a right to know when their children at Hogwarts are in danger of being tortured." Lucius replies. "Are you denying them that?"

Amelia Bones looks towards the reporter who looks eager to write just that but then grudgingly mumbles "Whatever." Before saying more clearly. "Instead of bickering about this we should get up to the Headmaster and sort this out anyway."

"I fully agree after you, Miss Bones." Lucius says as charmingly as usual and together they walk up towards the Headmaster.

It doesn't take them long to inform said man of the accusations and establish that the man isn't quiet as omnipotent as he'd like to seem since he clearly doesn't know what is going on in his school. At least not on this occasion. Next the Professor in question is summoned up and for obvious reasons claims innocence and even appears outraged that they dare to question her methods and would dare to say that she'd do something illegal like that. After all she is the first undersecretary of the Minister and she loudly proclaims that said minister will hear of this. A fact that Lucius has no doubt about since Miss Skeeter is present, Lucius just wonders if Fudge will dare to take her side when he's through with him. Threatening to take away his financial support usually gets Lucius Malfoy whatever he wants.

After that Miss Bones says, "I think we should see the scar and talk to the student you mentioned, Mister Malfoy. You said he's with Professor Snape who is to keep him safe until this is solved?"

"That's right." Lucius replies.

"I assume that it's a Slytherin we're talking about?" Dumbledore asks. "Since he told Severus."

"Actually, it's a Gryffindor." Lucius replies.

"Then we should call for Minerva as well." Dumbledore suggests. "I assume Severus noticed the scars, he does have very keen eyes, but most Gryffindors don't feel too comfortable around him and Minerva should be here if her house is involved."

"Fine by me." Miss Bones replies and Dumbledore sends a painting to each of the Professors to ask them to join him in his office and the one going to Severus to include the student that he's watching, according to Lucius.

Minerva reaches them first and with as little words as possibly is informed of why they are there. She's outraged at what she hears and insists that all the students that had a detention with her are questioned and Miss Bones agrees that should this be proven that they should make sure to find out exactly how many children have been harmed. Umbridge is of course still denying to have done anything wrong ad furious about being accused at all.

When Severus arrives with no one else than Harry Potter everyone is quiet for a moment and staring at the child, to Harry's surprise even Lucius does that. Harry looks around for a moment and sees who's there and that the only two empty seats are on either side of the people already sitting, leaving one empty next to Professor McGonagall and one next to Professor Umbridge. With a sigh Harry starts to walk towards the one next to Professor McGonagall but doesn't get very far since Hercules moves his tail around Professor Snape's upper arm a few times and pulls him closer. Since the front of him is still around Harry and the back around Severus' arm keeping a bit of distance possible but not much there definitely no option for both of them too sit the way the chairs are arranged.

Severus just puts a hand on Harry's shoulder and moves him towards the chair he had been walking to and summons the other one close to Harry's to sit down there. The whole time Hercules is hissing about killing the toad woman, even ignoring the presence of Dumbledore who comes a roaring second for killing Harry's minder when he was an infant and taking the boy with the others. Drawing blood from Harry himself is clearly the bigger offence in the snake's mind.

"What is he hissing?" Miss Bones asks, already having heard about Harry's ability and surprised about the action of the snake.

"He doesn't like Professor Umbridge very much." Harry just replies.

"No surprise." Umbridge says, "You're always hissing to that thing around you during the detentions. Probably telling it all sort of lies to try and make it kill me."

"I doubt that was what he said." Severus drawls. "It is proven that a snake familiar will always attack if a parselmouth master is ordering such. I is also a very well known fact that if a non parselmouth master is wounded and blood is drawn even if by accident a snake familiar will attack to kill the offender. That is why usually snakes aren't allowed as a pet in this school unless the master is a parselmouth and able to stop the snake from acting on it's instinct. Which must be the case since no one died when Mister Potter was forced to write with his own blood."

"Is that what you said during those detentions?" Madam Bones questions.

"Yes." Harry just says looking towards the ground. "I don't want Hercules to bite anyone and he always asks me if he can make an exception for her. I had him promise to never bite unless I tell him to, which is why he only asks for permission. But occasionally he tried to use the fact that I didn't reply and said that unless I tell him not to bite her he's going to take my silence as permission, so I had to tell him not to."

"May I see the scar I've heard about?" Madam Bones asks, "The one on your hand?" She ads after seeing Miss Skeeters eyes going towards Harry's forehead and noticing that it might be misunderstood.

Harry looks towards Snape who nods slightly and then is about to stand and walk over when madam Bones stands and walks towards him saying, "It doesn't seem like Hercules will let you get away from the added protection of Professor Snape."

"I mentioned to him that I was to stay close, because he didn't want to let me go to another detention with Professor Umbridge and I guess Hercules still fears that I'll have to go to that if I leave his side." Harry explains holding out the scared hand.

"I understand." Madam Bones says with a frown while looking at the scar. "You must have written those words very often and probably not only on one occasion."

"That's correct." Harry confirms. "I always had to write that line during a detention with Professor Umbridge."

"He's lying." Umbridge insists hardly letting Harry finish her name."

"Always?" Madam Bones asks ignoring the lady in pink for now. "How many detentions have you had this year?"

"I lost count." Harry says. "About three to four a week though."

"All of them were more then deserved." Umbridge insists puffed up and still appears to be angry about this whole thing.

"Why, Professor Umbridge, did you give him this many detentions? " Amelia Bones asks, looking angrily towards the woman. The words are by far to delicate and need to be from a knife or any other method she can think of apart from the blood quill, even with Harry's handwriting not being the best she's seen by far, and why should anyone lie about who made him write with it? It also doesn't go well with Miss Bones that Professor Umbridge only seems to care about her own indignation of being accused rather then a child having been tortured. If it wasn't her, she should at least try and find out who it was to help a boy in her care.

"Always the same offend." The so called Professor states. "He just doesn't learn not to tell lies and constantly claims silly things like the dark Lords return."

"And what did you have him do during those detentions?" Madam Bones questions further, even more upset that the words on the child's hand seem to fit the so called crime. But a lie hardly seems worthy of such a punishment. Not that anything the boy could have done would excuse the use of a blood quill.

"He just had to write lines." Dolores Umbridge says. "With a perfectly normal quill of course. Who do you believe more? Me, the first undersecretary of the Minister himself, or that delinquent?"

"Professor Snape?" Harry asks, "Is it possible for you to silence me if necessary?"

"I fail to see the necessity, considering that you can just watch what you say." Snape drawls "But yes, in theory I could."

"Do have any veritaserum with you?" Harry asks. "And I think that question explains the necessity. I'm afraid Miss Skeeter will be tempted to ask unrelated questions that I normally would refuse to answer when I'm under the influence of veritaserum."

Everyone stares at Harry. "So you're willing to make your accusation about the quill under veritaserum?" Miss Bones asks surprised. She hardly finds it necessary since the scare itself is prof that it was used on him and most people are too worried about someone asking unrelated questions to offer such a thing. There seems to be much more trust from the boy to Professor Snape then Dumbledore has expected from any Gryffindor.

"Not just that." Harry replies "I also want to make sure that there is no doubt left how Cedric died."

Everyone stares at him until Severus Snape pulls out a small vile with clear liquid and shows it to Miss Skeeter for confirmation that it doesn't appear to be tampered with. He had heard that she is rather familiar with the potion and secretly tries to sneak it into someones tee before questioning them for interviews. Lucky for her that was never proven. "Three drops." Severus reminds him after Miss Skeeter says that it seems to be genuine and Harry wordlessly takes it himself. "Did Dolores Umbridge force you to use a blood quill?" Severus asks.

"I don't know the name of the quill she gave me." Harry replies in a monotonous voice.

"What did the quill look like, how did it work and what did she make you write with it?" Amelia Bones asks.

Dolores Umbridge is about to complain but Tonks silences her with a spell and binds her when she tries to stand up and interrupt the questioning, while Harry answers. "The quill is a dark red and when I asked for ink she said I would not need any. She instructed me to write 'I must not tell lies' and when I asked how often, she replied until it sinks in. When I wrote the words were blood red and my hand hurt and soon was bleeding, the words being scratched into the skin."

Everyone glares at Umbridge who still tries to deny everything but isn't heard thanks to Tonks' spell. "Harry, my boy." Dumbledore asks "Did you see Lord Voldemort rise again at the end of last year?"

"Yes." Harry just says, still in the same monotonous voice.

"Did he order Cedric's death?" Dumbledore questions further.

"Yes." Harry replies again.

"If he ordered," Madam Bones asks, "Then who was it that cast the killing curse at Cedric?"

"Peter Pettigrew." Harry replies.

"Pettigrew?" Amelia Bones says surprised. "I thought he is dead."

"He's not." Harry simply says.

"Did you see Pettigrew before that day?" Tonks asks hoping to get the questioning in the right direction to help Sirius with this.

"Yes." Harry replies.

"When was that?" Madam Bones asks.

"The day I met my godfather and they tried to give him the Dementors kiss, even though I tried to tell them that he's innocent. "

"Was he the secret keeper of your parents?" Dumbledore asks.

"No." Harry replies since Sirius most certainly was never asked to be a secret keeper by either of his fathers.

"Who was the Potters secret keeper?" Severus Snape asks, using the Potters name in the question to make a truthful answer possible without giving away that the Potters aren't Harry's real parents.

"Peter Pettigrew." Harry replies.

"Who was the person or the persons who told you this?" Madam Bones asks to make sure Harry wasn't mislead.

"Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin." Harry says.

"I believe he gave enough evidence under veritaserum and I assume it's going to stop working soon." Severus Snape states. "I'm sure he has proven that he never lied about the dark Lord or the blood quill and can be trusted to give the details truthfully as well."

"Who do you love?" Rita Skeeter quickly asks but Snape can place a spell on Harry before he replies. Much to Miss Skeeter's disappointment.

"I think it might be for the best to get Mister Potter to a safe location." Minerva says with a glare towards the journalist.

"I'll take him." Severus drawls. "It doesn't seem like Hercules will allow anything else until Umbridge is gone and Hercules is actually told to remove himself from my person."

"I'm afraid that seems to be the case." Dumbledore replies.

"I assume that Madam Umbridge will be removed from her position at the very least?" Lucius asks.

"We will take her with us until all students that had a detention with her are questioned." Amelia Bones replies. "I'd be grateful if the Professors could provide me with a list of those. But I doubt that Miss Skeeter will leave it possible for Fudge to keep Umbridge in Hogwarts, especially since it's clear that neither Professor Dumbledore nor Mister Potter said anything but the truth. And I assume Miss Skeeters article will inform the world of that."

"I'm sure it will be." Lucius replies, sounding a little less pleased with himself as some might have thought since he brought her but this way Dumbledore might assume that he had no idea who said student was and that he wouldn't have helped the Potter boy had he known. Better to keep the old fool in the dark.

Severus just stands and pulls Harry with him while the rest continues to discuss how to question the students and what to do about yet another defense teacher leaving the school, just this time in the middle of the year. On the way to the dungeons the veritaserum stops working. And Harry blinks a few times while being pushed forward and then asks, "Thanks for silencing me when Rita asked that dumb question."

"Wouldn't have mattered." Severus drawls. "I can read lips and apparently you're currently not in love with anyone."

"Really?" Harry asks, he had been so sure he'd say Cho Chang. He liked her, didn't he?

"I'm not really surprised since Miss Skeeter made the mistake to ask for love," Severus replies, "Not strong affection or attraction and most teens your age hardly know what true love is. So whoever you fancy yourself in love with will hardly be the love of your life and at least your subconscious is usually aware of that."

Harry frowns a little but only mumbles "I guess that also proves that Malfoy is only messing around."

"What do you mean?" Severus asks.

"Nothing important." Harry states, "He's just still getting on my nerves hitting on me."

"Do you want to return to your dorm now that the veritaserum has left your system?" Severus asks.

"Not really." Harry replies. "I'd rather have some peace and I'll never get it up there, since someone was bound to see one of those people going up there and you now how fast things get around school."

"As you please." Severus drawls, "But I doubt tomorrow will be much better unless Skeeter fails to make her deadline for tomorrows papers."

"How likely is that?" Harry questions.

"Bout as likely as you father going to a dance in a pink tutu with a muggle." Severus tells him getting a chuckle from his son. "But you know that you're welcome to stay a few more nights until it calms down up there."

"I know." Harry says and continues walking with Snape towards his private rooms, asking "How much longer do you think until someone sees me with you down here with you?"

"We can always try and claim that you're here for remedial Potions." Severus says with a slight grin. "You would need it nearly as much as your father."

They just entered the dungeon room a few moments ago when someone frantically knocks on the door. "What the hell happened now?" Severus grumbles and opens the portray just a little bit to make sure that whoever is outside won't see Harry with him. He lets the man in once he sees that it's only Lucius Malfoy. "What do you want now?"

Lucius looks at Severus and holds out a piece of parchment saying, "My house elf just passed this to me. Please help me."

Severus reads the parchment and says "I'll talk some sense into him."

"You still believe it possible?" Lucius states. "Because I don't think that he'll let Draco go until Potter talks to him."

"Don't call him Pot..." Severus starts to say but doesn't get to finish.

"What are you two talking about?" Harry asks curious and grabs the parchment from Snape's hands to read it.

'I ordered Draco to come to me and like a good little boy he reported to me. I don't feel like waiting for him to finally succeed and since you're currently in the school, you get one night to try and fix his mistakes. Get my son to come to me to the shrieking shack for a talk and I'll let your son go, fail and you might never see him again.'

The note isn't signed but Harry doesn't need that to know who wrote this. Harry just glares at the note and then says, "Oh, he get's his talk. And once I'm done with him he'll wish he hadn't."

Harry wants to move past Lucius when Severus grabs his arm and says, "And you really think that I'll just let you go there alone?"

"I'll take Hercules." Harry just says.

"No, you're staying and I'm going." Severus insists.

"What's the point?" Harry asks. "He wants to talk to me and it's not like anything you say is going to get through his thick scull, so I'm going to get it into his stupid head that I'll never accept a dark Lord as a father and that's my final word and he took Malfoy because of me, so I'm going to take him back too. I'll be damned before I let someone else get hurt because of me."

"I'm not going to let you go alone." Severus grumbles.

"I've got Hercules and thought you don't think that he'll kill me anyway." Harry says, "So why bother?"

"Because I might not think he will go that far." Severus grumbles, "But I'm not willing to actually bet your life on anything and I also used to trust him to keep you safe, which he didn't."

Harry just rolls his eyes and says, "Fine." Before he walks through the halls of Hogwarts and towards his father.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Before we think about what might be answered in the next chapter I'd like to point out to everyone who suggested that they'd catch Umbridge red handed in the detention with Potter that neither Snape nor Hercules are willing to let Harry even touch the quill again never mind having to write a single letter with it and how are the odds that they enter the room at the exact right second? Much to risky in Severus' opinion.

Now what will happen when Harry finally sees his real father...and knows it's his father? Will he get Draco out unharmed? Will his father manage to worm his way into Harry's good graces? Or will Voldy take his son with him to have more time to try and get him on his side? Will Severus be able to protect his son from his still Husband? Will the two of them end up kissing? Will Voldy get his potion to make that mental picture less discussing?

But what I'd really like to know is...How many of you are mad at me for ending this chapter where I did and are praying that my laptop won't crash on me again and course another delay in update?


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note:** Thanks again fro reviews etc, and since the last chapter was delayed, I'm going to make up for it with an extra fast update this time. Hope you'll enjoy it!

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Severus is still inwardly grumbling over his husbands stupidity that is probably coursed by not knowing Harry any better, when he enters the shack right behind Harry. The snake faced man is the first Harry notices in the room once he enters. A whimper draws his eyes towards Draco who is bound and gagged in a corner of the room. _Whiny nuisance_ Hercules hisses like usual seeing the boy and hearing his whimper but this time, Harry doesn't really agree. Right now he thinks that Draco has every reason to be whiny.

"I'm here." Harry grumbles, "Now let him go."

"And have you leave before I'm done talking to you?" The dark Lord replies calmly and summons three comforters for Harry, Snape and himself. "I don't think so."

Harry growls and walks towards Draco only to hear Nagini _Stay away, I'm not going to let you have him until master gives permission._

 _How dare you go against my brother?_ Hercules hisses angrily.

Harry glares at his father angrily and says, "At least let Draco sit down more comfortably."

"Fine." The dark Lord replies and moves his wand and soon after Draco is sitting bound to a comforter still with the gag in his mouth. "As you see I can be reasonable."

"Reasonable my ass." Harry says still angry and stays standing as close to Draco as Nagini had let him get. "You wanted to talk, so talk. I want to be done with this as soon as possible."

"Harry," The dark Lord says in a chiding tone, "You're my son, whether you like it or not and we should at least try to get along, don't you agree?"

"Strictly biologically speaking I might be your son." Harry admits, "But the only way I will ever accept you in my life is for you to go and kill yourself."

"What do you mean?" Voldemort asks threateningly.

"You can ask Hercules for confirmation about it but when a Muggle tries to hurt me I do nothing. When Dolores Umbridge had me use a blood quill I did nothing. I never fought either of those or anyone else who hurt only me." Harry says calmly. "But when that Basilisk in the chamber of secrets hurt my friends in school, I went and killed it. When you were possessing Quirell and there was even the slightest risk of you hurting my friends I went and stopped you and fought you with everything I had. When about a hundred Dementors threaten not only me but my godfather Sirius Black, I go and rescu him and send the whole bloody lot of Dementors scurrying. You really think that the fact that biologically I'm your son will change anything?"

Harry draws his wand and stands proudly looking right at his so called father and says, "You attacked and took a classmate of mine. I'll be nice because he's only a classmate and biologically you're my father. I give you one last chance. Let Draco go or I swear that I will duel you to death if necessary. I will not stand by and watch you hurt and kill anyone I know ever again."

Severus quickly moves closer to his son and also pulls out his wand grumbling, "Do you have a death wish?"

Harry just stands there with his wand in his hand and looks at his father challengingly, while the father looks towards his son and husband standing there side by side facing him, ready to fight him. Voldemort moves his wand and Severus is about to cast a protection spell when he notices that the other man just unbinds and ungags the blond boy. "Anything else you want to get me mad about or can we go?" Harry asks still standing proudly not even have flinched at his fathers wand movement before and it didn't look like he hadn't reacted fast enough, rather like he hadn't been scared at all.

"I won't give up on either of you." The snake faced man says.

"I can't speak for my dad." Harry says and Severus looks at his son, happy about finally being called dad. "But I will never accept Lord Voldemort as a father of mine." Harry just holds out a hand towards Draco who quickly runs towards the other boy and takes the offered hand just to be pulled out of the room followed by Severus Snape.

Draco just stares at Harry the whole way back to the dungeon and doesn't really know what to say after that show of strength. He had known that Harry is strong for a long time but never had he seen him look that powerful and brave. Lucius is still in Severus' private quarters and is glad to see his only son safely returned. Harry just looks at Draco and asks, "How did he get you in the first place? Did you just walk there on your own or what?"

"I don't usually tend to anger the dark Lord by denying an order and he sent me a note attached to Nagini to go there. I wanted to take someone with me but there was no one around to go with me." Draco claims, "I tried to send a house elf to father but the elf said he can't be disturbed. I tried to find my godfather but he also seemed to be gone off."

Harry just sighs. "I guess that was because of me, so it's only fair I had to get you out."

"Whatever." Draco mumbles upset before looking at his godfather. "Remember how I thanked you about that betrothal contract you stopped?" Draco asks assuming that Harry has no idea what he's talking about.

"Yes." Severus replies, "If I remember correctly it was a few days before you came to Hogwarts and you used to be upset that I did just that."

"Yeah," Draco replies grumbling, "Back to square one. I hate you for it." After that Draco just runs off towards the Slytherin commons room.

"What did he mean?" Harry asks looking towards Severus.

"He used to be upset because Lucius put it in his head that should you show up again, Draco should try and charm you because of the prestige of being related to the heir of Slytherin and Draco had started to love the idea. Then all of a sudden, shortly before he went to Hogwarts, he changed his mind. He told me he's fallen in love with someone while shopping for Hogwarts. Some shy cute boy in Madam Malkin's." Severus replies. "I know for a fact that he talked about this boy all the time just never used a name, so I have no idea who he is. He just told me that he can be shy but also strong and sweet and helpful and kind and apparently powerful. I don't know what exactly changed his mind now but it seems he wants you again. Maybe because of the flirting you mentioned he did to get you to talk to your father, maybe because you looked rather powerful challenging said father."

Harry stares at his dad and asks "You mean he's been fancying m...I mean that boy for years? Never changing his mind?"

"Yes," Severus states.

"Not fancying." Lucius throws in looking at his old friend. "I tried to get him to agree to a betrothal contract with someone else thinking that your son was lost. He kept refusing and in the end I talked him into a deal. If he could tell me under veritaserum that it's not an infatuation but that he really loves that boy he always talked about, then I would stop pestering him with any betrothal contract I could get for him and let him try to get that boy, in return he had to promise that he would marry who I say he should if he can't say it. Unfortunately he could, he even said under veritaserum that he'd rather kill himself than be with someone else. I backed off after that."

"You hat him under veritaserum and didn't ask for the name?" Severus asks surprised.

"Draco only agreed under the condition that I gave an unbreakable vow not to ask for the name while he's under the influence of veritaserum and not let anyone else ask that question." Lucius replies proud that his son had considered it in advance.

"But I thought." Harry says looking at Severus shocked.

Severus looks at his son and says, "There are exceptions but as you can see even love can change."

"But it didn't." Harry says pale. "I was in Madam Malkin's with him but didn't know what to say. He was so pompous thinking himself better and badmouthing all the muggleborns that didn't know anything about this world, when I didn't know anything he was talking about. I actually hated him but I guess I would have seemed shy to him. So unless there was some other boy right after me before he was done, he meant me all along. But he was eleven. How can he love someone when he was only eleven? And I thought he hated me?"

"Every rule has it's exceptions." Severus replies. "Draco might be one of those exceptions and understood his feelings sooner than most. But at the same time he might have meant someone else since you two never got along and he told me that he tried to befriend that boy on their ride here but that he was refused. He was in tears about it too."

"He did sort of try to be friends with me. But he also insulted Ron in the process and Ron had been so nice to me before that." Harry says shocked. "You think, he could really loves ME enough to say it under veritaserum?"

"It seems that way." Severus replies. "Don't worry though, he'll get over it eventually. As I said, even real love can eventually change."

Harry sighs and wonders how long that will take the boy and actually feels sorry for hurting him. But since there is nothing he can do about it he decides to change the topic for now. After all, it's not like he can make himself fall for Draco or make Draco hate him because if the last years didn't do that trick he has no idea what might. "Do you guys know what will happen now with Defense class?"

"It was decided that until Dumbledore finds someone else the other professors will have to cover." Lucius explains who had been longer in the Headmasters office then the others. "And it seems you and my son unfortunately will be stuck with Trelawney."

"No way." Harry says. "I take everything back, I want that toad back. At least she knew some theory. Or can we get Lockhard again? I doubt either of you will let Remus come back but someone else must be available, I'm begging you! Maybe the real Moody this time if the fake one copied him well enough to fool Dumbledore he must be about as good a teacher as the fake one was."

"Don't worry." Severus states. "I bet Dumbledore will find some incompetent replacement very soon."

"Maybe even someone good." Harry says hopefully and it sounds nearly like a question but to reassure himself he adds. "After all Quirrell didn't completely suck as a professor. We did learn something with him. And Remus was awesome. Even Mad Eye was a great Professor, even if it wasn't Moody but Barty Crouch did a great job in his stead. So only two out of five really sucked big time. That does give hope, right?"

"I'll hope you're right." Severus replies, "You do need to learn a lot if you keep challenging the dark Lord to a duel of life and death."

"He did what?" Lucius asks. "No surprise Draco is that impressed with him. But than again, he might just be crazy or suicidal."

"I'll just go to bed and pretend that I won't have to have another class with that crazy woman and I swear that if she tries to kill us with too much smoky stuff in that class room too I will accidentally misfire a spell and hit her with something very nasty." Harry grumbles. "Might as well have given us Professor Binns."

"Sorry, he's teaching the first grade." Lucius tells Harry grinning, while Harry just walks into his room and tries to ignore everything and wished he could hide from the world for the next couple of weeks.

The next week Hercules is happy that the toad is gone but very upset that he hadn't been allowed to bite her or at the very least break one tiny bone. He also is happy that the nuisance isn't trying to annoy his little brother any more. He's not happy that his little brother is actually watching the nuisance all the time though and tries to distract the boy with hissed complains about not having gotten to at least scare the pink toad of the grounds. A little hunt would have been fun even if he couldn't hurt her, which he might have accidentally forgotten.

Little does Hercules know that Harry is not just watching Draco but starts to dream about him every night too. He is dreaming about Draco whispering words of love and longing to Harry. Of wanting Harry so much that he'd rather die than being with someone else. Or the words he had said to his godfather that one day. That he hates Severus Snape for stopping that betrothal contract. Harry tries to ignore it. It's Malfoy and he doesn't care about him. So why should he care that Draco cares? He doesn't return Draco's feelings. It wouldn't be fair to pretend otherwise just because Harry wants to know what it feels like to be loved that much. Just because he wants to be held in the arms of someone who loves him just for who he is.

Draco had fought against being thrown at the heir of Slytherin or anyone else later because he wanted that boy in the shop. A nameless boy he hadn't even known at first. Hadn't known that it's the the-boy-who-sometimes-wishes-he-hadn't-lived-just-to-get-impossible-names. And even after Draco knew that, he also must have known what his father would say to that and thus left the name unspoken. He also must have assumed that his chances were little to none after that very first day of school and dwindling ever since. Still, he had never really stopped caring.

Harry wonders why Draco never changed his behavior before and tried for a positive relationship in some form and thinks that Draco's family might be the reason for that. The fear of losing them for a doubtful success. Maybe Draco would have left everything behind if Harry had befriended him alongside Ron at the start of their school life?

The dreams are quickly getting to the point of being embarrassing enough that Harry is glad that he can use spells in school to put up silencing wards and use cleaning spells for the mess afterwards.

O the up side, Defense class is suddenly unexpected helpful for Harry's definition grade, since he started to 'predict' strange accidents due to stray spells where no one knows who cast them. No one but the one casting them and that someone isn't very forthcoming. It is a pity Harry often says to Professor Trelawney that he never foresaw who cast them before hand to stop those accidents. At least no one ever gets seriously hurt and they always seem to be the result of a random prank. Ron seems to have a similar gift for predicting random accidents in Defense just usually another one than Harry which obviously is a funny coincidence.

While Harry enjoys his classes for the moment, now that no one thought him a liar and believed him having fought the dark Lord, Severus has a different predicament. His husband had written him another letter, asking for one last potion he would need. He had added a promise that Lord Voldemort would never bother either of them again. Severus wondered about the wording in that letter especially in connection with the potion but after a few days of thoughts assumed that with Hercules' help it wouldn't matter what he could do with that potion. And Severus decides after half a week of near constant consideration that he will do as asked. With the addition that his husband will have to make an unbreakable vow to leave him and their son in peace.

Severus finishes the potion and leaves for Malfoy Manor, assuming that his husband is still there. He tells him his condition and the other man agrees, as long as he can pick the exact wording of the vow. Severus is still a little worried but at least he had talked the other man to not only vow that Lord Voldemort would never reaper in either of their lives but that Tom Marvolo Riddle would stay away as well.

It takes nearly two weeks in total before Dumbledore proudly stands up during a normal dinner and everyone is waiting for that since there is a new face at the head table. "Students." Dumbledore says, "I'm very sorry to interrupt your meal with the tedious announcements of an old man, but since all of you are probably very interested in the young man that is joining us at the head table tonight and since you won't need your mouth to listen and that for can still consume a bit of food, I will still ask for a moment of your time."

"Or ten considering that start alone." Fred mumbled to Harry's left and is glad to get a grin of the younger boy that had been so sad at the start of term but at least seems to be improving slowly since his return to school.

"The man you are all wondering about is your new Professor for defense against the dark arts. His name is Professor Harold Severitus Naga and I'm sure we all agree when we wish him the best of luck." Professor Dumbledore finished and then set down without further words.

George however mumbled right after Dumbledore's last words. "I'll agree to nothing for a defense teacher until I know how rotten he is."

"After all Dumbledore's defense professors are always fitting in one of our most rotten prof categories." Fred agrees.

"The best is like Lupin, who was not rotten at all." George says,

"Or Moody." Fred added, "He was just trying to kidnap Harry to bring the dark Lord back. But not really a rotten defense prof."

"After not rotten at all and not really rotten comes Quirrell." George goes on.

"He was partly rotten," Fred explains.

"Particularly the part with the smelly head that had a rotting dead person attached to it." Gorge adds.

"Then came Lockhard." Fred speaks again,

"He is mostly rotten as a prof," Gorge says.

"And a person." Fred adds.

"But at least can fake it reasonably good." George stats lightly.

"And last," Fred grins.

"But, with Dumbledore picking the next few ones" Gorge goes on.

"Most certainly not least." Fred finishes the intro.

But George is the one saying the last name. "Umbitch, who was absolutely rotten as a prof."

"And a person." Fred points out helpfully.

"And even unable to successfully fake anything else." Gorge says sadly

"The only question left now is." Fred states.

"Will this one fit an already established category?" George wonders.

"Or will we reach a new level of rotten?" Fred finishes.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** I must say I'm rather upset that the twins stole my usual question for the day. Will the new defense professor be rote or not? And also, what was that potion the dark Lord wanted? Will Draco ever get the man or boy of his dreams? Or will he have to find someone else? And will Severus and his Husband ever make up?


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note:** Thanks again to everyone who favored this story or follows it and even just for reading it up to now. I'm always amazed how many hits I get for a new chapter only an hour or so after I upload it. It makes me so happy to see it. And I hope you'll enjoy this one just as much too.

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Harry is at the same time nervous and exited when walking towards the first class with the new defense instructor. Hercules is coiled around Harry as usual and by now no one really looks at the snake around him at all or seems bothered by him. Even Seamus and Dean have stopped to say anything about Hercules sleeping in their dorm room and simply ignore the huge snake.

 _Your father was here._ Hercules suddenly hisses while they all walk towards defense class.

 _No way?_ Harry hisses back _How on earth did he do that?_ He quickly adds after the snake looks at him and Harry remembers how easily the snake is offended and mistrusting his scent of smell most certainly is a way to do just that.

 _How would I know how he did it?_ Hercules hisses clearly already offended. _I just know that he was here not too long ago._

 _If you smell him anywhere else let me know right away, especially when he's around._ Harry orders before he asks, _How long ago was he here?_

 _Just a few minutes._ Hercules hisses angrily. _I haven't smelled him anywhere else but I think he's been walking the same way we are now._

 _Maybe the defense Professor is once again a Death Eater._ Harry hisses, _Let me know if you recognize his scent._

 _Don't I always?_ Hercules hisses and is once again clearly offended.

Harry sighs and is just glad that if the Professor really is a Death Eater, he must know something about the dark arts and defense against it. It seems to come with it, considering that two of the three best teachers he had and the only ones that weren't completely or mostly rotten, according to Fred and George, were Death Eaters or otherwise involved with Lord Voldemort or a so called dark creature.

Harry walks into the defense room, his wand ready just in case is father is here and a danger to any of the other students but Harry doesn't see anyone other than other students and sits down next to Ron and Hermione whispering, "Be careful. Hercules smelled Voldy's scent."

Both of the others are looking shocked towards Harry but then Hermione shrugs. "Usually that means trouble at the end of the year and for now a reasonably good teacher. Just keep Hercules around to see how often our Professor seems to have a certain visitor."

"My thoughts exactly." Harry grins but then the door to the Professors office opens and he steps out.

The first thing Harry hears even before the man can say anything is a hissed _That's your father._ From Hercules.

Harry's eyes widen and he pales a little while the so called Professor Naga just smiles at him. "A beautiful snake, Mister Potter. I hope you remember to warn him that spells will be used in this room might come towards you or your friends but that there will be no reason for him to attack."

"Since Professor Umbridge never let us use any spells, he might not be used to them and I haven't felt forced to warn him yet." Harry replies.

"Then please do that now." The man orders and then smiles charmingly towards the whole class. "Welcome everyone to our first class together. I've already heard that the witch teaching you at the beginning of the year put a lot of emphasis on the theory, so I assume you won't mind going over some of the mentioned spells practically before we move on. I've read the book she had you study from and know what you've covered so far and I'm sure you will all manage to learn the spells from me, so we don't need a practically oriented book as additional work any more."

Harry watches his father closely throughout the class and hisses not only a warning about the spells but also an order to attack his father should he hurt anyone. Harry knows that his father hears the order, as well as Hercules begging the man to at least slightly hurt someone. Just enough to give him permission to finally bite someone again and prove that he can be useful to Harry.

Occasionally Harry can even see the eyes of the man move angrily towards Hercules when the snake gets particularly detailed about how much he wants to sink his teeth into the mans flesh and even where he wants to sink them. Harry particularly loves it when Hercules whispers, _Come one, just cast one of those spells that makes everyone scream without drawing blood. It will give me the excuse to make sure that I'll always be Harry's only brother and if I'm careful I won't even leave any poison in your blood when I bite off that thing hanging between your legs. It looks ugly anyway!_

Harry actually chuckles a moment when Hercules hisses that and Hermione and Ron look questioningly since Hercules never hisses that much unless Sirius or Dumbledore are around. Harry just whispers, "Later", before trying to stop himself from laughing.

Draco watches Harry chuckle and how intensely he follows the older mans every move and frowns. He had heard a few of the girls swoon over the mans good looks and they had been wondering if he is married or engaged or if they are lucky and he's still single. Some of the boys also had wondered if he likes only woman or if they might have a chance? The frown only increases when Harry got twenty points at once just for being the first to manage the stupid defensive spell and Draco sees the smile on the older man towards his Harry. He might have stopped flirting with Harry since it is clearly not working in his favor. But he had hoped that Harry would start to miss him after staying away from him all of a sudden. Especially after strongly hinting in front of the boy that he cared, and Draco really hoped Severus had explained that part.

At the end of class most can cast the spell but Draco still ins't happy with the fact that the new Professor actually asks Harry to stay after class. Draco dawdles enough to be the last to leave and leaves the door open a tiny gap. He sees Ron and Hermione standing next to the door as well but still refuses to make a sound or to leave and it seems the others also rather let him join in the eavesdropping than risk them all be found out by making a sound to send him away.

"What do you want now?" Harry grumbles and Draco is glad to hear the anger in his voice.

"I wanted to let you know that I followed your advice." The older man sounds rather amused.

"I have no idea what you mean." Harry states.

"I killed Lord Voldemort." The man says, "Will you now give me a chance?"

Draco can see Ron and Hermione looking just as shocked and confused as he feels. "Funny." Harry replies, "You don't look anything like Professor Binns."

Now Harry has the eavesdroppers completely confused but Professor Naga seems only more amused and chuckles. "Why, Harry my dear, just believe me when I say that Lord Voldemort is gone and won't resurface. The Death Eaters believe that he has something truly important to do that might even take a few years and that he wants them to stay below the radar until then and not to cause any mayhem. What they don't know is that he has no intention of returning to them." The man sounds proud, "Not that he could, I asked your Dad to ensure that the potion can not be reversed and Hercules and Nagini are the only ones that can recognize my scent that easily. Well maybe some other snakes but the two of us are the only ones that can understand them."

"Where is Nagini anyway?" Harry grumbles.

"In the forest around the school." He replies, "I will leave her there for some time and just visit her for the next few years before I stumble upon her wounded and lost and care for her. I do hope that you will by then help me to explain that she feels indebted to me for the help and promises to stay by my side until her lost Lord returns, which as we both know won't happen."

"You mean you're trying to start new?" Harry questions skeptically. "And you expect me to just believe that you're going to work under Dumbledore without doing anything else?"

"That is a silly expectation." The older of the two man says and by now the three students outside know exactly who he is and pull out their wands just in case they need to go in and save Harry. "I plan to do many things. Lucius is the only of my Death Eaters who knows my new identity since he helped me get my credentials and I can claim to be a distant relative having lived abroad for years. He will try and do what I want with the Ministry while I try what I want done at Hogwarts."

"And what do you want done?" Harry asks worriedly.

"In the Ministry I want to ensure that the contact between the magical and Muggle world is kept at a minimum while usually harmless creatures like werewolves aren't as heavily regulated or discriminated. And in Hogwarts I want to stop Dumbledore from hiding the abuse of muggleborns from their Muggle families, like he did with me, your dad and from what I heard with you as well."

"Did you ever tell him?" Harry asks. "I know you hinted that you disliked living in the orphanage but did you ever tell him what was so bad about it?"

"I did and so did your Dad." The formerly snake faced man says. "I know you didn't but Dumbledore had you watched for some time and believe me, he knew exactly what happened to you at the Dursleys. Your Dad only found out this summer. He looked into it after you came to him with Hercules."

"Does he know it's you?" Harry asks. "I mean, that you're actually his husband?"

"I was hoping to charm him before letting him find out." The man claiming to be no dark Lord anymore says. "I understand however if you refuse to keep it from him. But I do hope to get a chance now that I did what you asked."

"I'm not gullible enough to just believe everything you say." Harry grumbles. "But I won't fight you until you start hurting people again. I will however watch you closely."

Harry walks out of the room and closes the door, not surprised to see Ron and Hermione standing right outside the door but very surprised to see Malfoy with them. "What are you doing here?" He asks.

"I couldn't leave you alone with him." Draco grumbles.

"So you knew who he is all along and didn't tell us?" Harry asks upset.

"He didn't." Hermione says. "Malfoy looked way too shocked when it became obvious who he is."

"But that doesn't make sense." Harry says looking first at Hermione but then turns to look back to Malfoy, asking, "If you didn't know who he is, why was it so important to you to stay and listen?"

"He's a nosy git, that's all." Ron mumbles.

"I'm not." Draco says indignantly. "But face it. He's a defense Professor which Dumbledore hired. And how many did we have so far that weren't dangerous? I mean I heard that even Lockhard tried to obliviate Harry."

"Lupin." Harry, Ron and Hermione say in one breath.

"A werewolf?" Draco asks incredulously. "You're honestly calling a werewolf safe?"

"Remus is fine." Harry insists. "He's on of the nicest persons I know and he's harmless when taking the wolfsbane portion."

"And if he forgets?" Draco asks. "Anyone can forget something important, at least some times. I never said they were all evil, just dangerous and a werewolf is not my definition of safe!"

Harry just rolls his eyes. "Fine, so you doubt Dumbledore can hire a Professor that is totally safe for us? And just in case this one is dangerous too you stayed?"

"He has proven my point or do you consider this one safe?" Draco questions.

"Far from it." Harry sighs. "But that's beside the point. Since when do you stay behind to protect anyone, including myself? You're not exactly known for your bravery."

"I can be brave." Draco complains feeling insulted and blushes slightly. "And who knew what he'd do with you? I mean he gave you that many points for hardly anything and was smiling at you all the time and way too nice. That was very suspicions."

"Were you jealous?" Hermione asks surprised.

"He was what?" Harry asks shocked.

"No way." Draco insists turning a bright red. "Next time I won't stay to do anything if you just assume such ridiculous things afterwards." And then Draco leaves to walk to his next class while Harry stares after him.

"We should go to our next class too." Hermione says after a moment and they all walk off.

Harry waits until after dinner to talk to Severus and warn him who the defense Professor is. Especially since he notices during dinner that the new professor is trying to flirt with the potions master. Harry walks right into the private rooms of his Dad and looks for him, finding him as usual in his private potions lab. "Can we talk?" Harry asks, watching his Dad.

"If you don't mind that I continue?" The older replies, "I can't put it under stasis right now."

"Sure." Harry says, "I just wanted to ask if it's true that the potion you gave my father to change his face is really permanent?"

"So he used it for himself?" Severus asks, "And how do you know? He offered to give me an unbreakable vow that Lord Voldemort would never bother either of us again." Harry notices that the older man has a hard time saying the name but it seemed to be important for him to say the name. "I also made him vow that Tom Marvollo Riddle won't bother you or me."

Harry assumes that the fact that he used both names is the reason he had spoken the name Voldemort but just says, "He didn't break either to talk to me. Seems like he's going to bother both of us under the name of Harold Tobias Naga."

"You mean to tell me that Dumbledore managed to hire the dark Lord this time?" Severus asks.

"Seems like he has a talent to pick the very worst person for the job." Harry just says with a shrug. "He did however say that he would let the dark Lord disappear. I told him I wouldn't believe it yet and keep an eye on him. You think we should let Dumbledore know who he is or use the fact that he'll at least won't kill everyone around him for the moment? After all, if he really wants to start over it might be the perfect way to end this stupid war without any further bloodshed."

"Either way doesn't look promising. He might kill anyone else if we tell and he's forced to abandon his plan," Severus muses. "But if we let him stay, I fear he'll lose his temper with one of the students and kill a defenseless first year. But then again, he used to want that position and maybe he's good at it."

"Then let him stay for now." Harry says with a shrug, "At least he's got some knowledge of the dark arts and the defense against it compared to a few others we had."

"More then just some I'd say but it's not really hard to beat toad face and pretty boy." Severus drawls. "I assume he's about as good as Moody and Lupin. More knowledgeable but less patient with kids I bet."

"Sure." Harry says, "And you're not the most patient one either so you're not one to complain about that. And he's possibly better than at least Moody and as good as Lupin. I only had one class with him yet but that one was wicked. I just hope he won't favor me. I fear he already does since he gave me twenty points for getting the spell right first.

"I will talk to him about it." Severus grumbles upset. "Thank you for warning me. I had a feeling that something is off with him when he actually tried to flirt with me."

"Can I ask you something private?" Harry questions after a moment.

"I might not answer but you may ask anything you want." Severus replies.

"Why did you never have anyone else?" Harry asks, "I mean the other day it sounded like you never had another lover than him and even if you're still technically married you haven't been with him nearly as long as I live and it seems like an endless time for being single."

"Do you need new glasses? Just look at me." Severus grumbles. "I'm not exactly what you call a beauty queen."

"He loved you, or rather still loves you." Harry insists, "Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia got someone and trust me, compared to them you are a beauty queen, or king, or whatever. Anyway, I'm sure you could have found someone else if you wanted to."

"That's the point. I never wanted to." Severus says, "To be honest, I might be mad at him and currently hate him, but the line between love and hate is very thin Harry. I loved him so much and that is part of the reason it hurt so much to be disappointed by him. I still care about him more than I like to admit though."

"So you still love him?" Harry asks shocked. "After everything he's done?"

"Sometimes it doesn't matter what the other does." Severus says, "Love can be complicated Harry, you'll learn in time that sometimes all that matters is how the person is towards you and not what he does to everyone else."

"If it only matters what he does towards you." Harry asks, "Why do you care so much if I get on with him?"

"Because you're my son." Severus states, "I won't lose you over him. No love for a man or woman can ever be greater than the love for a child. Not for me anyway."

Harry watches him finish the potion and then says, "If you really care for him, it's fine with me, you know." Severus look at him surprised and doesn't know what to say. After a moment of silence Harry adds. "I'm not saying that I want you to be with him or that you should, but I like you and if he can make you happy then that is all that matters. Just please don't be a Death Eater again. Don't help him hurt others and don't make me spend anymore time with him than necessary."

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Someone asked in a review if Dumbledore really is that stupid to hire the Dark Lord and I guess you already got that answered but to be fair to him, Dumbledore didn't have out knowledge and while Dumbledore might fear that Harry knows that he was kidnapped since he's got Hercules, and that his parents might be close to the dark lord since he had Nagini's son with him, he has no idea that Voldy ever had a child. He also still thinks that Voldy wants that prophecy and has no idea that the papers Lucius got for Voldy are fake. Voldy also made sure that the credentials are got enough to be better then the usual rubbish that might apply in the middle of the school year for a rumored to be cursed position but not good enough to rise suspicion and nothing that a hastily done background check would easily disprove. And since Dumbledore is a little over worked with Hogwarts and the order as well as getting Petunia to take Harry back the next summer after the whole a snake killed her husband business, Voldy never assumed Dumbledore to be all that careful. History has proven that he wouldn't be.

So I guess the questions you all are wondering about are, after I just mentioned it, will Harry have to go back to the Dursley's? If yes, will he be better protected or will they be nicer now that Vernon is gone? Or will Sev and Voldy find a way to get Harry somewhere else? Will Sirius be back in the story soon? After all, the poor man is probably still worried about the distance Harry had kept between them during the summer and so far not even a letter from the boy has reached the poor man. Will Lupin have to mediate? Will Snape make it impossible for Harry to be around Sirius due to their hatred for each other? Will Siri be able to overlook that Harry is the dark Lords son when he finds out? Or won't he even be able to overlook that Harry Potter is really a Snape? Will Draco start to flirt again or will those Drams I mentioned last chapter be starting to work in Draco's favor? Will Voldy get his family back or will he lose his patient with a first year? Or will Voldy end up killing Hercules because of his hissed threads? So many questions! I fear only a few can possibly be answered in the next chapter while others will still have to wait for some time!


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note:** Thanks again for the reviews and such I'm very happy you all like the story so far and that I get so many hits for a chapter in such a short time. I'm really happy you're all reading it all the way through and are clearly still interested enough to follow the story so thanks for that!

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

Harry is in his room in the dungeons with his dad since Hercules wanted to go hunting a little after Harry's talk between Harry and his dad. Hercules isn't back yet but Harry can't really sleep. He's wondering if his father really means what he said or not. Will he really just stop to be a dark Lord? Just for him? Part of him is hoping he does. Maybe he has yet a chance to have a whole family. If his father manages to get his dad back and changes his life and of course, if Harry himself accepts the past as past, then he can have that.

But Harry wonders if he even could accept that if he wanted to or would it be an insult to Cedric's memory? And what about Lily and James Potter? They had defended him from the dark Lord like he really was their son and at least Lily knew otherwise, no matter how bonkers James had gotten after his son's death. She had died for his protection knowing full well that he wasn't even her child, was he allowed to forgive their murderer? Of course she could have told him that Harry wasn't the one from the prophecy but the kidnapped child. But maybe she feared that Voldemort wouldn't care or believe them. Could he ever have what he longed for or should he stay mad, no matter what his father did out of principle?

Everyone deserves a second chance. Or at least that's what he'd been told many times and what he likes to believe. But every rule has it's exceptions. Is his father the exception to this rule? The curses he used aren't called the unforgivable spells for nothing. And he has used every one of them more then once. Way more then once.

After lying in bed for over an hour Harry stands up, takes his invisibility cloak and walks around the quiet castle a little to think. It takes a moment before Harry realizes why he feels so strange walking around before he realizes that it has been ages since he walked around without Hercules coiled around him. The snake had slithered next to him while he had felt faint from the blood lost thanks to Umbridge but other than that Hercules hadn't left him since before the year started.

Without the heavy snake around him for the first time in ages, apart from the times he was feeling too weak to hold him, Harry feels light enough to fly without a broom but at the same time, he misses the sarcastic hissing, the complaints to stay where he's safe and the comforting squeezing from the big snake.

Harry is still considering the change of suddenly walking around alone again when he hears a voice and sneaks closer, "Yes, I know who you are. But I don't care." Malfoy's voice is saying around the corner and Harry sneaks around to look and sees Malfoy standing shivering in front of his father. "I will find a way to kill you if you hurt Harry."

Harry sees his father pulling out his wand and Malfoy flinches instead of rising his own. Harry is about to interrupt when he sees his fathers wand lower again and hears his clearly angry voice. "You're lucky my son seems to have a weak spot for fools or I'd kill you right now for threatening me."

"Didn't you say you wouldn't hurt anyone?" Harry asks and sees both of them looking towards his voice and their eyes searching where he is. He removes the cloak and looks at his father. "Seems like I was right to mistrust you."

"He threatened me." His father says in his defense.

"Oh go cry me a river." Harry grumbles. "He warned you and he's a kid no older than me. What are you gonna do when a first year is getting on your nerves? Are you going to kill them too? Maybe dad was right. It might be saver for them if I tell Dumbledore who you really are."

"I didn't even do anything." The maybe reformed dark Lord replies. "Cut me some slack, I'm used to do much worse to a Malfoy."

"I don't care." Harry replies. "I won't risk the lives of the children in this school."

"Then you should kill Dumbledore." Harry's father grumbles. "He's the one watching when they are abused by Muggles and refuses to lift a finger to help just to protect Wizard-Muggle-relations at the ministry."

"Maybe that is worse since the kids have to actually live through it but on the other hand, they still have a future, Cedric doesn't." Harry points out, "And I'm not going to let you take anyone else's future.."

"I won't." The older man insists. "I stopped myself from as much as scratching the brat."

Harry just glares and then says "I'll talk to Dad in the morning and see what he'll say. But I swear if I see you as much as threaten to harm someone I will be at the headmasters office."

"What are you doing out of bed anyway?" Harry's father grumbles trying to change the topic. "It's way past curfew."

"I told you." Harry explains grinning. "I'm watching you closely and with the cloak I got here, you'll never know when I'm right behind you. And I won't stop because you or anyone else is taking points or handing out detentions."

Harry's father just walks off and Harry glares at Malfoy and asks, "Since when do you have a death wish?"

"I was just trying to protect you." Draco grumbles, "Are you going to claim that I have ulterior motives for that too?"

"Maybe." Harry grins, "You don't want me to die, so it's really for you too." Draco just glares for a while until Harry adds, "Thanks for the attempt but please, stay away from him as much as possible and don't tempt him. I would miss you if it's you he's going to kill next."

"You would throw a party." Draco mumbles and looks away sadly.

"I wouldn't." Harry says and walks closer to him, "I would miss you."

"And why pray tell would you care?" Draco asks ironically. "You hate me. Everyone knows that."

"The line between love and hate is thin." Harry says remembering his dad saying it just e few minutes before and remembers his dreams.

Draco just looks confused at him, "But you don't love me. You never cared for me. You just really hate me."

Harry just looks at him hardly hearing what he says and wonders if kissing him would feel like it did in his dreams at all? If Draco's touch would be as gentle or if he'd be rather rough and forceful? Are his lips as soft as he'd dreamed?

Draco watches Harry's eyes starting to move over his body and wonders what is going on. Wonders if maybe he has a chance with that powerful, brave and extremely sexy boy after all.

The blond can't even count to the amount of times that he had dreamed about that sexy body withering beneath him. Would Harry let it come to that, Draco knows damn well that he has no chance in hell of overpowering Harry unless Harry lets him, not that he'd admit it. But the pure thought of having that power beneath him is driving him insane.

Harry feels Draco's eyes bore into his and can't help but feel excited. He knows that he can't do anything about it though. Draco loves him and to make out with him just to find out how it feels would be more than wrong.

While Harry still thinks about how unforgivable it would be to do what he wants to do, Draco notices that Harry is clearly distracted enough for him to possibly manage to kiss the boy. He might get slapped afterwards but so far Draco had never thought that Harry would even let his guard down enough around him that he could possibly get close enough to touch the boy's lips with his own.

Without thinking it through to make sure that he doesn't chicken out of it and to use the chance before it passes, Draco quickly grabs Harry's shoulders and pushes him back against the wall and himself against Harry to steal a kiss from the boy he loves. Harry squeaks before Draco's lips touch his and Draco uses that fact to plunder the boy's mouth before Harry can come to his senses.

Draco can't believe it when Harry returns the fierce kiss for a moment before he turns his face away. "Don't stop." Draco whispers. "You want it too, you returned the kiss. You want me."

"But I don't love you." Harry mumbles, his breath coming out labored and he looks at the lips that just made him lose all coherent thought for a moment. "I can't use you, no matter how great a kisser are."

"Just stop being noble for this one night." Draco whispers and presses his lips against the soft skin of Harry's neck. "You want me, I want you. Who cares about the rest?"

"It would only hurt you." Harry mumbles moving his head to give Draco better access, unable to stop himself. It just feels too good.

"Forget it." Draco insists, "Don't let me regret not having you at all for the rest of my life. Let me have what little I can get."

Harry doesn't reply again, he just holds on to Draco while the blond's hands are moving over his body. Holding, grabbing and most of all wanting. Harry can feel the others longing in the way Draco touches him and kisses him. And he loves every second of it.

Draco's hands are moving under his shirt, touching his bare skin and his fingers just reach one of his nipples, twisting it when Harry hears a very angry hiss, _How dare you leave your safe room when I'm not with you?_

Harry presses Draco away just in time to see an angry snake rising next to his face and hissing furiously, _I leave you alone for a few moments and you wander the school, apparently meet your murderous father considering that his scent is around here. I can't believe it that you would wander around and that isn't even the worst._

Draco has moved a step back after being pushed and noticing the angry snake and is partly happy that said snake isn't hissing angrily towards him for a change. Still, he's pulling his wand asking quietly, "He won't attack you, will he?"

"He won't." Harry mumbles.

 _Stop listening to the nuisance and listen to me, you moron._ Hercules hisses angrily. _I can't believe your self preservation skills are that bad, the only thing that is apparently worse than that is your taste. What are you thinking? Letting that nuisance try and mate with you? Him with my brother, he's an annoying little whiny ball of skin and bones and not worth your or my time. So quit messing around with that nuisance and get a move back to your room where you should have stayed, you moron!_

 _Chill, I was just kissing._ Harry mumbles in a hiss before he looks at Draco, "And here I thought some parents are bad when their kids start to date. No parents can be worse than an angry snake. Sorry."

"Yeah," Draco grumbles angrily towards Hercules, "Apparently nothing ruins a good mood better than an angry snake."

"I think I should go before Hercules get's any more upset." Harry mumbles sounding sad.

"Let me know when he's out hunting." Draco replies with a little grin, "Let's see if the great Harry Potter can sneak past a snake to have some fun."

Harry watches Draco walking off before Harry hisses towards Hercules, _He's gone, happy now?_

 _I'd be happy if I'd found you where I left you. How am I supposed to protect you when you run around without me?_ Hercules complains. _How do you think I felt when I wanted to come back to you, assuming to find you safely sleeping in your bed but then I come closer and smell your scent telling me that you walked away alone. Without any protection and I hurry after you scared of what I might find just to see you amuse yourself with the nuisance?_

 _Would you stop!_ Harry complains, _I'm not a bloody infant any more. I'm strong. You saw the damn Basilisk I killed. I killed it nearly three years ago and there is absolutely no reason for you to be that overprotective. I can fight very well and can protect myself. I appreciate your help and protection but quit smothering me._

And with that Harry walks away from his snake. Before he turns the corner he looks back and sees the snake curled up on the cold floor and sighs, _Come here Hercules. I really do appreciate you, I don't want to lose you over this fight. Just trust me to be alone every now and then. I can take care of myself._

Harry can see the snakes head moving and wonders what he is thinking but then the snake moves again towards him. Slower than usual but he moves up on Harry's body and coils around the boy as usual before mumbling, _I didn't want to make you mad at me. But honestly, the nuisance? Why on earth would your risk your safety to make out with HIM?_

 _I'm not really mad at you._ Harry hisses and pets the snake's head comforting. _I just want you to trust me a little. I promise I'll be more mindful for my own safety and won't let some stupid Muggle hurt me, but in return you have to trust me that I can take care of myself at least sometimes. I'll be careful._

 _This was not careful._ Hercules mumbles upset, _That nuisance had you thoroughly distracted. Do you like the nuisance?_

Harry chuckles at the disgust in the sound of the snakes hiss at the end. He clearly really doesn't like Draco. _I don't like him, not really at least. But I like him liking me, if that makes any sense. I like the way he can make me feel. Just let me see where this goes, please Hercules. Let me try things without having to be afraid that my overprotective snake brother is going to get pissed about me kissing someone._

"Do I need to take points from Gryffindor or do you actually have a better explanation for being out of bed than usually?" Harry suddenly hears his dad's voice and he looks up, internally cursing himself for forgetting to use his cloak again as well as cursing his rotten luck.

"At the start, not really." Harry replies, "But I did run into Professor Naga threatening Draco."

"Draco?" Severus Snape wonders since when his son calls the young blond by his given name. "And why was that? And please tell me you stayed out of it."

"Draco sort of threatened him not to hurt me and he got very angry very fast." Harry replied, "I used the chance to show him that he'll never know when I'm watching, just to make sure that he won't go around trying to kill any first years."

"So you did interfere and once again challenge an already angry and possibly blood hungry dark Lord that maybe, at please note that I'm putting extra emphasis on the word MAYBE, turned into an ex dark Lord less than a week ago? I thought that snake is supposed to protect you and if at all possible talk you out of risking your life?"

"Trust me," Harry grumbles, "He's doing his very best and already complained."

"I hope he talked you out of trying again." Severus grumbles.

"I think I talked him into trusting me to take care of myself occasionally." Harry smiles happily.

"Five points for sneaking around after curfew." The dark man says and Harry is about to complain so used to get outrageous punishments from the man that he nearly doesn't notice that he actually got off easy. Even McGonegall would have taken way more. "And 50 for risking your life."

"What?" Harry complains, "I never risked my life, I was careful."

"You faced a dark Lord without any other back up than a properly shaking Draco and your snake," Snape grumbles, "That is not what I call careful."

"Actually...never mind." Harry says after first wanting to point out that Hercules was not with him when he faced his other parent, dreading to find out how many points he would take then, "But I really was careful. I sneaked up on him and had my wand drawn and I mean, come on, he hasn't attacked me last time. Why should he now?"

"Because his tamper can very easily get out of hand and I don't want to lose you." Severus grumbles.

"Neither does he." Harry states, "He is doing quite a lot to get us to trust him. And I might not trust him and know that his patience isn't the best but even he would try to get us on his side for a little longer than 24 hours."

"And you're willing to bet your life on it?" Snape asks still angrily.

"I had my coat in my hand." Harry says, just now thinking of another plan he could have used. Who knows, it might now get him out of trouble if he pretends to have thought about it before. "I just would have to move fast enough to avoid his first spell and could have hidden under it while moving and I'd have been safe. I can even cast invisible from under it."

"And you really think that will get you out of trouble?" Snape grumbles.

"I was prepared, please at least not that many points or detention instead." Harry grumbles. "How about if you just take 10 instead of 50 and I take you down to the chamber tonight?"

"Are you really lowering yourself to bribery?" Snape glares.

"If it's working...sure!" Harry grins up at his dad. "I'm sure you've found the book at the bottom of that bag? Don't you want to see the others that are down there? I know you do, so just come on. I won't take you if you're so mean about a little chat with my father."

"Since when do you call him that?" Snape grumbles more upset at the fact that Harry is calling that man his father while he hardly calls him dad to his face and more often then not addresses him with professor or sir.

"Pointing out the family relation might help to downplay the risk some more and calm you." Harry replies grinning.

"You are impossible." Snape grumbles wondering why the boy wasn't sorted into Slytherin.

"Reduce the amount of points to ten and you can not only look through a really old looking potions book but I think I saw a notebook from good old Salazar himself." Harry says.

"Salazar?" Severus says and Harry can see how tempted the man is. "As in Salazar Slytherin the greatest potions master of all times?"

"How do you know?" Harry says, "Maybe just sort of good in his time and everyone just over did it with compliments?"

"Take me down and we'll see." Severus insists.

"First the points." Harry insists.

Severus glares for a moment before he grins and says, "How about I take another 50 points for bribery and ask your father to take me?"

Harry glares now but then says, "Fine, but just remember that he doesn't just want to lose less points. He wants your ass. As gross as that thought is."

Severus glares after hearing the mumbled end of Harry's statement but then just grins at him and says, "Under one additional condition you'll get what you want." Harry just looks questioningly and Severus answers the unspoken question, "You call me dad when we're alone."

Harry just shrugs and says, "Sure why not." He had wondered if it would be alright to call him that or not or if the fact he doesn't is the reason that sometimes the man looks so sad and considered to just try it anyway.

A little later Harry and is about to enter Myrtle's bathroom when his dad stops him claiming, "Harry, that's a girls restroom."

"I know," Harry grins cheekily, "How about you point that out to a certain husband of yours, after all he's been through here a few times too!"

Severus just grins for a while and then walks into the room after Harry, who goes right towards the sinks to hiss _open_.

"How did you figure out the password?" Severus asks, "It can't have been easy."

"Actually the password is "Open" in Parseltongue." Harry grins.

"You are kidding me, aren't you?" Severus asks.

"Nope." Harry grins.

"And now?" Severus asks looking down the pipe.

"Now we get to go down a huge slide." Harry grins, "Oh and we might want to summon two brooms to get back up."

"Great." Severus grumbles before summoning his and Harry's broom. "Who's first?"

"I go first." Harry replies and slides down the pipe. His dad is down a little after him and grumbling about the dirt before cleaning both of them with a spell.

Harry just walks on and when they reach the shedded skin he hears a, "Please tell me you didn't face a snake of that size down here?"

"Why? Didn't Dumbledore tell you what the monster was?" Harry questions.

"He did and I saw what you got me but I had no idea about the size." he replies, "I should reconsider the points since you faced THAT by yourself."

"I took Ron and Lockhard." Harry grumbles. "Not my fault Lockhard tried to obliviate us with Ron's broken wand and caused a cave in cutting me off from anyone."

"In that case you get an essay as punishment." Severus drawls. "The topic is suitable back off for different life threatening situations you decided to rather face alone. I want a detailed account of the opponents you faced, what could have happened, what kind of backup might have been helpful and why!"

"Yes, Dad. I get to it as soon as possible." Harry promises deciding that to be about the time pigs learn to fly since even in his first year they had tried to tell McGonagall but she never believed him and that is hardly his fault! He is glad however to see a small smile on his fathers face after calling him dad though. It's still not really lighting up his eyes but at least it's better than the last ones he saw.

Severus is glad that he saw the skin before he sees the actual snake. Harry had picked one of the smaller teeth and Severus really doesn't want to imagine his 12 year old son facing a snake of that size especially not with no back up and a sword in his hand.

Still he examines it a little closer and sees where the sword hit and asks, "How did you manage to get the sword in there without getting bitten?"

"I didn't." Harry says calmly. "I got a tooth stuck in my arm and used it to destroy the diary. I told Ginny how to get out since I thought I'd die but Fawkes cried on my wound and you probably know better then I do that the Phoenix tears healed me right up."

"Add appropriate preparations to your essay and include what healing potions might be useful to take with you on such life threatening adventures." Severus grumbles.

"The books are in the back." Harry says hoping to distract the man and shows him a secret door he had found last time, thanks to Hercules.

Many hours later Harry is glad that a small bed is also in the room with all the notebooks. Severus wakes him up about one and a half hours before breakfast to get back to the dungeon before the other students start to fill the hallways. He has a book in his hand and takes it with him while they walk back up to the castle and then down to the dungeon. Harry showers after that and gets dressed before looking at his father who's nose is buried in the book.

"I take it you found at least one interesting book." Harry asks.

"More than I could carry actually and I got some shrunken in my robe but this one potion is particularly interesting." The man says.

"Is there any point that I ask why?" Harry asks. "After all I doubt that I'll ever get it."

"It's an attempt to cure lycantrophy." Severus says. "It's not finished but he could permanently stop the transformation. At least the physical aspect. Sadly the people still didn't know what they did during the nights of a full moon and tried to bite and kill and could still infect. If I manage to combine it with the wolfsbane that was invented by Damocles, I might be able to finish this one though. Some ingredients are the same but unfortunately some won't work well together and could even react explosively. I would need some time and do some tests and actually find someone willing to test it once I'm far enough with it to do so."

"That would be great." Harry replies. "Maybe Remus would let you test it on him?"

Severus just glares at Harry, not replying anything. "He knows it you know." Harry adds after a while, "That I know about not being the son of James and Lily and he's fine. He never liked that they took a baby by the way. I think, he never liked a lot of things they did, he's just not as strong willed as Sirius and couldn't bare the thought of Sirius being mad at him. But he kept things from him for my sake now. Sirius doesn't know that Hercules told me everything, and that I know my real parents. At least, he doesn't know for sure. I think he fears it though."

"Does Lupin know what potion Lily used to change your appearance?" Severus requires after a moment of thought.

"I think he mentioned that she used one." Harry says and then adds, "But I don't know if he knows which one. I can ask him though."

* * *

 **Authors Note:** I guess not many of the last questions were answered. How sad. But we do know now that Draco is getting closer to his goal even though, an angry snake in the way isn't making it all that easy for him. But what is with Lupin? Will Sev be able to cure him? Does Lupin know anything about the potion that was used? And will Sirius ever find out that Harry knows who his real parents are? Will they be able to get closer again? Will Harry see any of the Dursley's again and will they still hate him? Will the dark Lord end up killing a first year due to his limited patience or will he really manage to change? Will Harry ever allow himself to forgive his father or are his past sins to great to ever be forgiven?


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Note:** Thanks again for reviewing and so on. I've got over 100 reviews by now and I'm so happy about it. *hug*

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

Harry is sitting at the Gryffindor table and feels like he's being watched. He looks up towards the Slytherin table and sees Draco staring at him. It's been three days since their kiss and so far Harry ignored what happened that night, unsure what he should do now. Harry blushes at the blond's intense looks towards him. His dreams about Draco are getting way more detailed and intense since the little make out between them and Harry can't help but wonder how far Draco would have gone if Hercules hadn't interrupted.

Part of him wants to meet Draco alone and find out, while another part is still wondering if it's fair towards Draco to let this go on. Maybe he should just walk up to Draco and say that he doesn't love him and that he should stop hoping. Every time Harry wants to tell Draco to quit hoping he remembers what Draco said though. "Don't let me regret not having you at all for the rest of my life. Let me have what little I can get." Harry remembers the insistence in that voice, the feeling of Draco's lips on his skin. The thought of that always stops him from doing what he is sure is the right thing.

Harry is still staring at Draco, captivated by the his gaze when Hedwig arrives with a letter from Remus. Harry looks into it quickly since he had written Remus a long letter, including even his mixed feelings towards Draco, the only part he can actually talk about more or less openly. He also used the letter to ask if Remus could tell him more about a certain potion he had mentioned during the summer. The time they talked alone. Harry hopes that Remus got what he meant because he doesn't want to tell him too much in a letter, afraid that Sirius will get to see it some way or another. Sirius might just accidentally see it around since they are dating.

Harry opens it and reads

'Dear Harry,  
Thanks for the letter and don't worry about your problem with Draco, you'll know what to do eventually. And Draco will get over it if you don't start to care for him. But to be honest, to me it sounds like he might be getting deeper under your skin than you like to admit, even to yourself. And about the potion question. Ask Hermione about Horn of Bicorn and an unusual high number of them. Maybe she can help you. And if you have any other problems, let me know. I do what I can for you.  
Love Remus'

Harry looks at it and smiles a little before going to his first class. Right after his last class for the day Harry walks towards his dad and enters his office room since according to a helpful little map he is there and after closing the door he says, "I got a reply from Remus about the potion you asked for. He didn't give a straight answer since he is probably just as worried about Sirius finding out a little too much as I am. But he gave a hint and since you know more about potions than anyone else, I thought you can help."

"Only if you finally give me the hint." Severus grumbles a little and Harry wonders if the lovely Professor Naga annoyed him a little too much that day.

"He wrote I should ask Hermione, Sirius doesn't know about you being close to me so Remi used it as an excuse I think. Anyway he said to ask about Horn of Bicorn and an unusual high number of them." Harry grins, "Does that ring a bell?"

"More than that." Severus replies. "There are only 12 potions that could possibly have been used to change you. Some of them less likely since you would have to take small potions over a few years, between the age of 1 and 4 depending on which ones and one even needs to be taken once every month or it will stop working. Meaning it's not really supposed to be permanent. Either way I doubt your aunt would have made that possible. Some of the others aren't likely since they require hair, nail clippings or even blood from the biological parents but since no one should have known they are more or less out of the question too."

"Do any of those left need Horn of Bicorn?" Harry asks.

"Nearly all potions that are meant to change a persons appearance need it all of those included." Severus replies. "But most of them only need one. Three of them use two horns. But only one uses three horns and that is one of the few that are quick working, it doesn't need to be taken more than once and it doesn't require anything from either of the original parents of the child. It also is a potion that is easy to be neutralized if you do have something from both original parents. If you ever want to change your appearance I can help you now but that is not a requirement. I just wanted to find out if there is even a chance."

"Are sure that is all?" Harry asks skeptically. "Because sometimes it still feels like you can't bare to look at me."

"I won't lie to you, sometimes that is still the case. It isn't easy to see my own son resemble the man I hate most rather than me or the man I at least used to love." Severus replies. "But no matter how hard that might be at times for me, I will get used to it. And what's even more important, it is not the job of the child to make his parents life easy. But it is the job of the parents to make the child feel comfortable. Don't doubt that I care for you, no matter how you look and I refuse to let something James Potter did get in between me and my son. You are used to your own appearance and so is everyone around you. Until you resent it for some reason and you'd rather want to look like me and your father I refuse to change anything about you."

Harry looks at the man for a moment in surprise and then asks something he's been wondering about for a while, "How did I look before? Do you have any pictures of me?"

"I do." Severus replies. He walks towards a desk and opens a drawer to take out a book which he hands over to Harry.

Harry takes it and looks through the pages. At first there are a few pictures of Severus Snape with a rather handsome brunet that Harry sort of recognizes from the chamber of secrets. He just looks a little older and Harry can't believe that he really still looked that good. For some reason he hadn't seen him as the handsome boy all that time. He had assumed that he had changed his appearance much sooner to scare people easier. After the first pages there is a baby with them and Harry can't believe the way both man look at the infant. The love and pride in their eyes is at least as strong as that of the Potters in the pictures that Harry got from Hagrid a few years back. Harry stares at the first picture with him. It seems to be taken shortly after his birth. Severus is looking exhausted but so happy. His smile is bigger than Harry has ever seen on the man. His husband is sitting next to him on a bed with one arm around Severus and the other touching the head that is looking out of the tiny bundle in Severus arms. Gently moving his long fingers over the child's head while Severus is just staring with pride. Both off them seem unable to remove their eyes from the tiny baby. "He really loved us." Harry says in awe. Just then noticing a movement on the bed. A small snake is there and Harry can't believe that it must be Hercules. He's so tiny compared to now. He's less than 30 cm long.

"He did." Severus replies, "And I believe he still does. I'm just not sure if it's enough to change himself."

Harry looks further through the pages and sees that Hercules really must have been with him all the time since he's in every picture with Harry in it, sometimes already coiled around his arm or leg but still too small to go around his whole body enough to hold on. He does seem to grow faster then Harry though. Both of Harry's real parents seem to have adored him in the pictures. And Harry can see lots of toys around him and even recognizes his old room that he'd seen at Snape's place that summer. He hardly cares anymore to find out that his eyes were blue in the picture and his hair a little lighter a mix of the color of his fathers.

"I can't believe the dark Lord can look so caring for anyone." Harry whispers after a while. "How did someone that can be so protective turn out like him?"

"He's been hurt too many times." Severus replies. "His mother died shortly after his birth and his father didn't want anything to do with him, even after Tom sought him out. He grew up in a Muggle orphanage. And he was treated very badly by the other kids and the so called caretaker weren't the best. The ignored him at best. Each of them had a favorite it seems and Tom wasn't one of those. Unfortunately the kids that hated him were. They got him in trouble most of the time. He had learned long before coming here that he had to fight for everything in his life. It didn't help to be from a Muggle orphanage when sorted into Slytherin. He had to fight very hard to get any respect. And a true friend isn't something to be found easily in Slytherin. It's all about power there, Harry. I love my snakes, but most of them would sell out their friends in a heartbeat if it's to their advantage."

"Would Voldemort do the same?" Harry asks.

"Without a second thought." Severus states, "At least he would if he had any."

"What about you?" Harry asks, "Would he do it to you? Or me for that matter?"

"We're his family, Harry." Severus replies, "Family is the only thing above anything else. Especially for him since he never had one before us. From what I've gathered about you recently, you do know the feeling, don't you?"

"I guess I do." Harry replies and wonders if he could have turned out like his father if Ron and Hermione hadn't been there? If he'd listened to Draco and the hat and had gone to Slytherin, would he be as hard and cold as his father? He didn't like to think that it might be possible but maybe it was. After a little while Harry just sighs and then asks, "What was my name supposed to be?"

"Rigel Prince Snape." Severus replies. "Your father hated his name so refused to give you his family name. I dislike mine too but one of us had to. The second name is actually my mothers maiden name and I wanted you to have it to honer her. I thought you'd rather have Prince in your name then Eileen, And Rigel, well your father and I fought over it for ages. We both wanted so many different names but in the end decided on that one because it's the name of the brightest start in the Orion constellation. And you were our light. Our bright star in the night."

Harry isn'' sure what to say apart from his thanks for not being called Eileen even as a second name and so is quiet until he says, "I think I should go back up before curfew. I've been down here so much that my dorm mates are talking about me sleeping my way through the girls rooms"

Severus just grins and replies, "Please, if that ever happens, don't give me any details. But I'm glad you don't do that since you probably could. And do tell me if you're ever serious about someone so I can give them the 'don't hurt my baby' talk."

"Not particularly interested in sleeping with countless random girls." Harry just grins. "But I will tell you if I'm serious about someone."

Later that night Harry is under his invisibility cloak at the Astronomy tower, looking up towards the stars and wonders once again if it would be wrong to ever forgive his father? Even if he seems to care so much about him and is obviously trying very hard to reconnect with his son. Could he ever be allowed to forgive the man for everything he had done?

He's not there for long when the door opens and Draco walks in and looks around for a moment. Seems like he once again is doing his rounds. He's about to leave when Hercules hisses, _I hate the nuisance._

Draco turns around quickly and his eyes are moving over Harry and around the area he's sitting at. He walks closer and moves his hands around eyes closed for some reason. Once he's getting a little too close with his moving arms Harry tries to quietly move a step to the side but the moment his foot touches the floor one of Draco's hands fly towards the sound and grab him while his eyes are staring into what must look to him like thin air. "I knew I heard something." He says and grins pulling the cloak away.

"Okay, you caught me." Harry replies with a blush and Draco just glares towards the snake around Harry. He had hoped to catch him without Hercules again since he clearly wouldn't be able to make out with him while that annoying snake was around him.

"Seems like you couldn't shake off your babysitter." Draco grumbles, still glaring towards the snake.

"He's not my babysitter and I could ask him to leave, he promised to listen if I do." Harry points out. "But as it happens I don't really want to be alone with you."

"Why? Scared I'd seduce you?" Draco asks trying to goad him into sending the snake away.

"Not scared." Harry says with a blush. "I just don't think it's a good idea to let you try."

Draco just grumbles, "Why?"

"Because I think it's wrong to use you." Harry replies.

"What if I want to be used?" Draco asks and eyes the snake while moving even closer than he already is.

"Stay away or Hercules will bite you." Harry warns after seeing Draco's eyes moving towards the snake.

"I don't think you'll let him." Draco replies and moves close enough to easily pull Harry into a kiss.

Harry hisses and Hercules seems to attack. Draco does flinch but doesn't move away when Hercules teeth are less than an inch from Draco's neck. Draco swallows while Harry asks, "Are you willing to bet your life on that?"

Draco looks right into Harry's eyes and mumbles, "Risk my life for a kiss from you?" Harry is sure that Draco either carefully moves away or that he promises to stay away if he calls back the snake but instead Harry hears him saying, "I think that's worth it." And then he feels Draco once again grabbing him this time pulling him closer into a kiss. Harry is just happy that he told Hercules to only threaten but not to bite, no matter what the blond nuisance does.

After a short kiss Draco grins at Harry and mumbles, "I knew you wouldn't let him kill me."

"And what made you so sure?" Harry asks slightly flushed.

"I know you." Draco replies and kisses the other boy again. By now Hercules has moved his head away from the blond and just hisses constant insults towards Draco and about Harry's deplorable taste. "You wouldn't let him hurt Umbitch and I doubt you think me worse than the toad."

"Depends on the point!" Harry mumbles, "She's more evil but you're more annoying."

Draco just grins at him. "You claim that to be the case but strangely, you have yet to stop me." Once again Draco starts to gently kiss the other and this time instead of stopping he tries to move his hands over Harry's body. At least parts that Hercules doesn't cover. Draco still hears a constant hissing but notices that the snake starts to move and that he can reach more of Harry's body until the last of Hercules is gone from between them.

Harry moves his head a little and while Draco starts to nibble on his neck he hisses, _Where are you going?_

 _Outside the door._ Hercules replies, _I don't fancy watching you mate with the nuisance anymore than I do with the wolf and the hatchling snatcher this is just disgusting. I'll warn you if someone comes though._

 _Thank you._ Harry hisses and feels Draco shivering right before Draco grabs him and presses him against the next wall moving his hands under Harry's shirt. "Never thought you'd had a kink for Parsel." Harry whispers.

"Didn't know either until now." Draco replies playing with Harry's nipples and happy to see the boy squirm and bite his lip to stop a moan from escaping and adds in a whisper right into Harry's ear. "But I wouldn't mind trying anything you like!"

It's much later when Harry hears anything from Hercules again and by now he's lying naked in Draco's arms. _Your smelly parent is walking up towards this tower._

Draco feels Harry tense a second before he mumbles "Fuck. Snape is coming."

Draco and Harry rush to grab their clothing before Harry pulls the cloak over them not even dressed yet and is just in time. The door opens and Snape walks in saying, "I know you're here, Harry. I see Hercules and I know he's never far from you, so please let me know why he's not with you."

Harry wants to groan and hopes that if he just stays quiet the man will think Harry is somewhere else close by, giving him at least some time to get dressed again until he hears his dad speaking again. "Do I need to summon the cloak?"

"No, I'm here. I admit it." Harry replies still under the cloak and praying that he won't need to come from under it.

Snape watches the air in the direction the voice came from, "Why are you still under the cloak and why are you out of bed?"

"Just in case someone else comes by." Harry replies and then adds, "And I'm here because I needed to think about a few things after our talk this evening and well, it's kind of hard to think when Ron is snoring in the dorm."

"Then you could come to your room with me." His dad replies, "Rather than braking rules."

"Yeah, but you remember the talk in the dorm I mentioned?" Harry asks, "This way I'm in my bed when they fall asleep and when they get up, no harm done right?"

"I have the strong feeling that there is more to this." The older man grumbles. "Come out from under that cloak. I can always claim that I already punished you."

Harry hesitates and then pulls his own head out from under the cloak, praying that it's enough. "Happy now?"

"Not really." Severus Snape drawls. "Come out all the way so I can walk you back without fearing that you walk off on me or that everyone's wondering where I left the rest of their little hero."

Harry wants to groan and then says with a blush "That's not really an option!"

"And why not?" Snape drawls,

"There might be a girl around and well, I thought since I'm invisible I can walk around the way I sleep, which is only in my boxers." Harry claims not even wearing those and praying that the man won't force him to prove it.

Snape eyes him skeptically but then says, "Fine I but I'm still going to walk you back to Gryffindor and you'll hold on to me so I know you're still there."

"Fine." Harry says, hoping that his dad will leave it at that. He hides his head back under the cloak and can still feel Draco with him. Harry grabs his dad's rope and walks towards Gryffindor tower with Snape and Draco hidden by his side, praying that his dad won't notice the naked blond with him under the cloak. Harry can't believe it when a little latter, after a whispered password towards the fat lady, he's in the Gryffindor common room with his dad outside. "That was close." Harry says, quickly getting dressed before a fellow Gryffindor walks down with them there.

Draco is also getting dressed saying, "Isn't this a little much red?"

"Better than mermaids looking in through the windows." Harry grumbles.

"How do you know that?" Draco asks shocked.

"That is my secret." Harry grins, "But yeah I've been down there before but I prefer the tower."

Draco eyes him suspiciously before saying, "I don't believe you. You've heard it from someone. There is no way any Slytherin bloke or girl would have had you down there and not brag about it afterwards."

"I was down there." Harry blushes, "But not like THAT."

"Then what were you doing there?" Draco asks, "And who let you in?"

Harry grins again, "I was spying and YOU let me in."

"I think I would remember that." Draco says still doubtful.

"You would if you knew it was me." Harry says. "Ask Ron. He'll confirm it, he was right there with me."

Draco is still looking doubtful when Harry hears a, "I thought you had better taste mate." Coming from the stairway to the boys' dorms.

"It's not what you think it is." Harry says quickly, blushing and looking towards Seamus.

"Oh this looks like it's going to be fun but I still better go." Draco replies, "But don't forget to let me know what excuse you tell him, so we have our stories straight!" After that Draco quickly places a kiss to Harry's cheek before running off.

"Seems like it is exactly what I think it is, Harry." Seamus states, "Whatever, just do me a favor and make sure he won't get in unsupervised. I might start to trust the snake that is currently curling up around you but not the one that just left."

"Trust me," Harry replies, "I don't trust him either."

"Is he at least any good?" Seamus asks having been the only openly gay boy in their dorm so far, "I heard he's great from Zabini and was considering to try and go for it."

"I thought you doubt my taste?" Harry questions.

"Only if this is getting serious." Seamus states, "His ass is definitely looking good enough for a fuck."

Harry frowns a little and then says, "Don't know, he's okay, I guess."

"So you're sleeping your way through the boys' dorms rather than the girls?" Seamus asks.

Harry just blushes. "It's not like that. I'm usually just somewhere ALONE to avoid Ron's snore, I just ran into him and, well it happened, can we, you know, keep it between us for now?"

"Sure mate." Seamus says with a frown and wonders if Harry could possibly be in love from the way he blushes and he clearly didn't like the thought of Seamus going after the blond's ass.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Finally people will stop asking for Harry's name I guess since that has been answered at last!

But will Seamus go after Harry? How much longer until the whole school knows what happened between Draco and Harry. Will Harry's dad find out what was going on after all? Will Harry's father hear of it and if so, what will he say? He had intended for them to be engaged but does he still want that? And didn't Harry tell his dad it would never happen? Will Harry believe that Remus is right now? Does he admit that he likes Draco much more then he admitted to anyone? What will Ron say when he hears? Will Hercules EVER start to like Draco? Or will he always regret that he didn't accidentally pierce the blonds neck when he threatened him?


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors Note:** Thanks again for following my story and all and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well.

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

The next morning Harry still can't believe what he did the previous night. Or rather what he let happen. It definitely hadn't improved his dreams. On the contrary, the last one was only more intense, and apparently, closer to reality than the ones before. But what Seamus had told him afterwards had turned it into a nightmare towards the end. Harry had actually dreamed about Malfoy and Zabini making out.

For some reason, he doesn't like the thought. Maybe Zabini had made that up. After all, Draco claims to have loved Harry for years so why should he hook up with someone else? But what if he had? How many might Draco have been with and why? Harry is sitting at the Gryffindor table and looks over to the Slytherin table for who knows how many times that day and sees Draco grinning at him. He is sitting right next to Zabini. Harry frowns and Draco raises an eyebrow, surprised at Harry's reaction.

"You're okay mate?" Ron asks. He had seen Harry watching Draco more and more during the last few days and wonders why. "Did Malfoy do anything?"

"No, he didn't." Harry replies with a blush causing Ron to frown and look skeptically towards Malfoy, wondering what is going on between the two of them. And something is definitely up.

A little later when Harry is once again busy with watching Malfoy, Ron asks Hermione if she noticed anything? Hermione just looks surprised at Ron before looking at Harry and Draco and then she smiles, saying, "I could be wrong but I think Draco is getting to Harry with his flirting."

"Oh no." Ron says begging her, "Tell me that's not true, Harry can't be falling for Malfoy. I mean it's Malfoy we're talking about. He can't be into the git."

"Don't worry." Hermione replies, "It might not happen. But you better stay out of it, you know Harry. If you try to talk him out of it he might fall for Draco all the more because it's 'forbidden'."

Ron just groans. "And what can I do to stop him from falling for Malfoy?"

"Nothing." Hermione insists. "Please Ron, just let Harry do what he thinks is right for once. You wouldn't want him to get in between you and the one you might like. What if Malfoy just happens to be able to make him happy and he's one of the few that actually knows his secret about his father and all? It might be best if we just stay out of it and it doesn't mean that we have to be best friends with him. Just that we can't call him ferret to his face unless he insults us."

"He will," Ron grumbles, "And probably only when Harry isn't around and pretend to be innocent and try to get between him and us."

"Harry wouldn't let that happen, don't worry Ron." Hermione insists rolling her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asks, snapping out of his Draco staring after hearing his name for who knows how many times.

"Your infatuation with Malfoy." Ron grumbles.

"Don't worry Harry," Hermione calms, "He'll get over it and I'm happy if you're happy, so if you get together it's fine with me."

"What makes you think I'm getting together with Malfoy?" Harry asks blushing and praying that Seamus hadn't said anything.

"We do notice the way you stare at him for days now." Hermione replies. "I guess everyone does, considering that even Ron noticed by now."

"Hey." Ron complains.

Harry smiles a little and says, "Then you all know more than I do."

"I do notice that you're not certain yet." Hermione replies, "But you are constantly thinking about him, Harry. And I think you two might actually be good for each other."

"How's that?" Ron asks outraged.

"I mean that they have been rivals since day one. They've always noticed each other and they drive each other to try harder. On top of that, Malfoy has been head over heels for Harry for years and not because he's the boy who lived, he hates that title because it made it harder for him to get Harry. But being forbidden to date the boy who lived didn't stop him from caring about him and trying to get Harry to notice him too."

"You sure he cares?" Harry asks, "Because, I heard some rumors that he, you know, was with Zabini."

"Maybe he had something with him for a while but I doubt he was serious." Hermione replies, "And from what I heard Slytherins quite often sleep around for 'practice' purposes."

"How do you know?" Ron asks jealously.

"Because Goyle tried to talk me into 'practice'." Hermione replies, "Obviously I refused, I mean Goyle is probably the last person I would do something like that with and I don't believe in practice at least not for that. I'd rather wait for someone I care about." She looks back towards Harry, "I think you should ask him if there was anything going on and if yes why and not get mad at him. You weren't dating then, so he's free to do as he pleases. But you should do that later unless you fancy being late for class with Professor Naga."

"Coming." Harry says and walks with his friends towards the Defense class room. So far his father seems to keep his promise. All the students are talking highly about him and most of the older girls and some boys even fancy the man and can't understand why he seems to be flirting with Snape. Most of them have already spun rumors that the man has a deathly disease and that he's trying to get Snape to find a cure and that's all the man wants from the greasy dungeon bat.

Harry is getting the feeling that Snape is getting annoyed with the man from what he observed from his occasional glances towards the head table, which admittedly were less than it would have been if Malfoy hadn't been on his mind so much. Harry's father is already in the room when they enter and greats them as well as anyone else coming in until the class starts. The lesson is really as interesting as the last one, with lots of practical work and once again Harry get's a lot of points for being the first to manage the spell. Harry enjoys the lesson and actually smiles a lot until the end when his father asks him to stay behind after class again. Harry frowns but does as he's asked, certain that Ron and Hermione are waiting outside the door.

Harry's father smiles towards Harry proudly and says "I was thinking of having a student assistance for every class just for safety reasons, and wanted to ask if you're interested?"

"No thanks. Is that all?" Harry asks.

"What? Why not? I thought it is a good idea." The older man asks confused. He had been sure Harry would be proud to be asked and he'd have a way to have his son for himself regularly and bond with the boy.

"Because I'm not a fool." Harry deadpans. "I know very well how you got that idea and I'm sure you'll cope without causing me and others Merlin only knows how much extra work. And don't try to trick me into spending time with you. Because it won't help you when I notice, which as you know now I will." After that Harry just grabs his bag and leaves without another word towards the man, he really has other things to worry about than his father. Namely something, or rather someone, a lot more blond.

Said something or rather someone is standing outside of the Defense room next to Hermione and Ron. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"We do have a class to get to." Hermione points out.

"True." Draco replies. "But since it's only history, it doesn't really matter."

"Doesn't matter?" Hermione says outraged. "Of course it matters, how are you guys going to pass your owl's if you don't take the subject seriously?"

Hermione probably would have gone on but Draco is faster. "I will, since I already asked Blaize to let me copy his notes after class and they are usually rather good and Harry won't learn any less talking to me than falling asleep in class as we both know he will."

"I hate to say this." Ron groans after seeing Harry's frown the second Zabini is mentioned and looks towards Hermione, "Malfoy actually has a point."

"Thank you Weasel I mean Weas...Do I have to be nice to him?" Draco asks looking towards Harry.

"He's my best friend." Harry insists.

"Doesn't mean I have to like him." Draco grumbles.

"See what a jerk he is?" Ron says nearly giddy in his hope to watch Malfoy getting in trouble with Harry.

"Honestly, you two behave like three year olds." Hermione complaints, "Unless you want Harry and me getting very pissed very fast with both of you, you either grow up and stop the fighting or at least quit complaining every time the other insults you and keep the fighting on a verbal level."

"I can live with that, Weasel." Draco grins.

"Guess That means I have to too, Ferret."Ron grumbles.

"Did you have to give them that option?" Harry asks the girl.

Hermione just shrugged, "I've still got hope that they grow up some time. Either way, you guys do what you want but I'm not going to miss my next class."

"Guess I see you later." Ron says. "And what ever you do, don't forget the bouncing Ferret."

"Stupid Weasel." Draco grumbles and waits until they are gone before turning to Harry. "You're coming?"

"Why not." Harry shrugs and follows Draco to an unused classroom. Once there he asks, "What do you want to talk about?"

Harry might have his own questions but isn't sure if he's ready to ask them. "I want to know why you frowned this morning? I thought... did I do something wrong or are you already regretting last night?"

Harry blushes, "I was just wondering about something."

"And what would that something be?" Draco questions curious and a little worried.

"If the rumors about you that I heard since last night are true or not." Harry replies still blushing a little.

"Tell me what rumors and I'll tell you honestly." Draco promises, wanting to avoid losing Harry again after just somewhat having him.

"Does 'practice' ring a bell especially but not necessarily exclusively in combination with Zabini?" Harry asks, hardly able to look at the blond.

Draco sighs, figures that Harry would be upset about something like that. "Yes, it does." Draco replies honestly, "But I fail to see the problem about it. I'm not doing anything with Blaize since we returned to Hogwarts. And it's not like there really ever was anything going on. He doesn't care about me and I don't care about him. Both of us knew that there were others and that we've been in love with someone we couldn't have."

"So you had others?" Harry questions surprised himself at how much he dislikes the thought of Draco being with others.

"Not many and not often." Draco states. "Why do you care? I hadn't even tried to get together with you and I stopped being with others before I even let you know that I wanted you."

"But why would you sleep around with people you don't care about? Especially if you say that they don't care for you either?" Harry asks confused.

"Because I knew they wouldn't mind that I didn't care for them." Draco says, "Should I rather 'practice' with someone that cares about me?"

"Why practice at all?" Harry questions.

"Fist of all," Draco says, "Because I doubted that I could ever be with you, at least not while we're still in school. And secondly, I was sure that the only way to ever try and make you fall for me would be to wait until I bump into you at some pub, preferably when you're more than a little tipsy and use that fact to seduce you and pray that you'll like it enough to start a strictly sexual affair and then fall in love with me after that, or at least that was the plan I had at the start of fourth year. To make that happen though I would have to make sure to be as close to perfect in bed as possible, hence the practice."

"You wanted to practice to seduce me?" Harry asks blushing even more.

"Yes." Draco replies with a little grin. "And we both know by now that you did enjoy that part of my plan. I just don't know if it was enough to get you to let me have another go." Harry just blushes and isn't sure what to say. Draco just watches him a moment before saying, "Harry, I know you don't love me and that the odds that you ever will are slim to none but please, let's just have some fun together. We can do whatever you want."

"What if I just want to talk?" Harry questions.

Draco just grins, "Then I'd have to ask you if there is any chance that Longbottom might turn out to be gay because Blaize is driving me positively insane with his increasing talk about how sexy that walking potions disaster is."

"You mean Blaize is into Neville?" Harry asks shocked.

"Totally." Draco replies, "And Goyle is actually into Seamus, the poor sod. Wouldn't want to be in his shoes when he finds out. I wouldn't touch that idiot if my life was on the line."

"Could it be that you like to gossip like the girls in Gryffindor?" Harry asks teasingly.

"I'm never gossiping." Draco claims, grinning cheekily, "I'm simply stating facts."

"Sure." Harry grins, "I'm sure all of your facts are proven to be correct?"

"Of course." Draco insists, "And I'm only making up the occasional falsehood to drive someone bonkers."

"Like you did with me last year?" Harry grumbles, "And all the things you told Skeeter?"

"Had to get you to notice me somehow." Malfoy says, "I knew your walking library would figure out it was me at some point and that you'd notice me again. It was getting on my nerves how little time you had to fight with me."

"You, Draco, are bonkers." Harry grins shaking his head.

"Only for you." Draco grins and starts to make fun of nearly everyone in his own house and then some. Trying to make Harry laugh as often as he can. Even Hercules is quieting down with his hissed insults, seeing that the nuisance at least can make Harry smile some more and is worried that he will have to deal with him around even more in the future.

It is much later when Harry looks at the time and says, "I think I need to go to my next class."

"Can't you just skip it?" Draco asks pleadingly.

"Binns might not notice me missing but I have a feeling that McGonagall will notice it if both of us are absent and she won't be pleased." Harry states.

"Right, I forgot," Draco groans, "We've got the wannabe lion next."

"Wannabe lion?" Harry asks.

"Yeah, you know she's the head of the lions." Draco grins, "But her animagus is just a cute little kitten and not a lion."

Harry once again laughs, "You better not let her hear that."

"I'm not suicidal." Draco just replies but gets up and walks with Harry towards their next class. They are just about in time and most of their class mates are already there and the talking stops instantly once Harry and Draco walk into the room together and are actually talking amiably with each other. They stare even more shocked when Draco just whispers to Harry, so only he knows what he's saying, "You know with your head lion being a kitten, I wonder if Weasel would turn into a mouse if he became an animagus."

Harry actually grins a little while mumbling "You, Draco, are positively evil."

"Of course." Draco replies, "Would be boring if we all had a hero complex."

After that Harry sits down in an empty seat between Ron and Hermione. "Please, tell me you didn't just forgive him about the thing with Zabini."

"Actually, it's fine." Harry replies. "I guess it's okay to have had a life before he started trying to come on to me. I'm still not sure if I love him though."

"I guess you're the only one then." Ron mumbles having seen the look in Harry's eyes when Draco had whispered something to him. Harry clearly fell head over heels for the git. It didn't help that everyone was whispering and looking from Harry to Draco and that by dinner the whole school is certain to know that Harry and Draco have something going on.

"Don't worry, Harry." Hermione says, "You'll know when the time comes. But I noticed that Hercules seems to be getting more friendly towards Malfoy considering that there was no angry hissing from him when you two came in."

"Maybe he gave up?" Ron considers.

Harry rather hisses, _Don't you have anything else to say about Draco?_

 _Only that I'll ignore the nuisance as long as he makes you smile and laugh as much as you did with him just now._ Hercules hisses back, _But if he hurts you, I'll hurt him! And even you won't be able to stop me._

 _I don't want you to hurt anyone._ Harry replies, _Not even him if he hurts me and anyway, he might not want to hurt me._

 _Fine,_ Hercules grumbles. _I'll only hurt him if he hurts you badly. Like mating with someone else or something along those lines. He's your mate now and he better not do anything to seriously hurt you._

 _He's not really my mate._ Harry replies, _It's complicated but I'm not sure if I really like him that way._

 _I'm sure._ Hercules replies, _You're different with him. The same way your fathers used to be with each other before you were stolen from us._

Harry stares at the snake for a moment but then just shakes his head, telling himself that Hercules must be wrong. How would he know anyway, it's not like he's seen that many people being in love. He might think having sex equals being in love and Draco has already disproved that fact with his practicing.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Will Harry ever except his feelings for Draco? Will Snape ever forgive Voldemort? Will Harry find the family he longs for? Will Voldemort continue to try and force Harry to interact with him or will he find another way to spend time with his son? Will Blaize get together with Neville the man of his dreams? Will Seamus find out that Goyle is after his ass and if yes, how will he react?


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors note:** Thanks again for all the support you give me while I write this. And I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

Harry is sitting once again at the Gryffindor table and is reading a letter, or rather two. How is it that he used to get close to none and now he receives two letters at once? The first one is from Draco, asking him if they could meet that evening. They hadn't had much of a chance to talk in private the last two days with their friends always being around but Draco kept smiling at him and sometimes joined them in the library. But they never got to talk there, since Ron and Draco nearly instantly started to bicker and annoy Hermione that way until she gets out a chess set she started to carry around for just that case. It always shuts the two up instantly apart from the calm orders towards their pieces.

Draco suggests the Astronomy tower in his letter and Harry has to grin a little but plans to take him somewhere else after meeting him there. He looks up and into the mercury eyes of the blond Slytherin and nods before reading the other letter. Once he's done with that he frowns a little. "Something wrong?" Hermione asks.

"Not exactly." Harry replies, "It's from Padfoot. Ron's family's going to be at his place this Christmas and he's hoping I'm coming back with Ron. You're invited too if you want. I don't know what to do though. I mean I want to see him but at the same time I don't want to. He took me when I was a baby. If he hadn't I might be happy with my family, I mean I might be like HIM but at least I wouldn't have had to be with the Dursleys. I don't know what to do?"

"I'm for one am glad you're here the way you are, no matter what." Ron says, "I'd rather have you here with us than with Malfoy in Slytherin from the start. You'd never been my friend if he hadn't taken you."

"And either way." Hermione states, "It's not like it can be changed. What's done is done. The only thing left is find a way to live with it. Just think about it. And when you know if you want to forgive him or not, you'll know what to do. And I'm sure you can come up with an excuse if you don't want to go."

"I actually want to know why he did it." Harry replies, "And why he never told me. Why he's still trying to keep it from me, going as far as discrediting Hercules just in case he could tell me. But to ask, I'd have to let him know."

"Just that you know what he knows." Hermione replies. "You don't have to tell him who your parents are and can just pretend that there is no way for you to contact them right now, and that you wouldn't want to since they're most likely Death Eaters from what Hercules said. After all, you are still on our side, that's all he needs to know."

"You think he'll just accept it?" Harry asks. "And Dumbledore too?"

"He might not tell Dumbledore if you don't want him to." Ron replies.

"Yeah, right." Harry grumbles. "Sometimes I think that if Dumbledore tells him to kill himself he'd go and do it."

"I thought the same about Remus once." Hermione states. "But he stayed on your side. Sirius might too."

"I doubt it." Harry sights. "Remus was upset with the lot from the start because they took me and he actually told me the truth, after I found out but he said he told Siri to do it and that he thought he should be the one to tell me."

"It's your choice Harry." Ron says, "And don't worry, you don't have to make that choice now."

"You will however have to finish breakfast fast, because Professor Naga won't be pleased if we're late for his class." Hermione reminds them.

"Oh he'll be delighted if we are." Ron states, "Would give him an excuse to keep Harry after class and possibly even for a whole hour in detention."

"Like he'd need an excuse to keep him after class." Harry grumbles. So far he's been kept after every class with that man. Sometimes only to be asked if everything was alright because he looked tired. It's always just something stupid. At least he offered to do a spell to fully bind Hercules to him. Apparently Hercules isn't only so focused on Harry because they had been around each other from the start. Severus Snape had insisted to have the snake partly bound to Harry before allowing the snake anywhere close to his son. Harry wanted to read some books about it before deciding though. He wouldn't just trust the man and had Hermione research anything about the spell she could find rather than just reading the book his father had given him.

Still if the man kept it up, Harry'd be close to turn into a murderer himself and kill his own father, especially since he's been asked if the man is a good kisser. Apparently some rumors say that they have a secret affair, much to Harry's disgust.

Harry enjoys the actual class with the man like usual since the man is rather good in explaining and makes it interesting. Harry never had more fun in defense, apart from maybe in third year but these classes at least came in a very close second. The worst part is as always the end though. As soon as the so called Professor Naga let's everyone out of the room he says, "Harry, would you please stay after class?" Harry just groans.

As soon as everyone else is out Harry asks, "What do you want this time?"

"I just wanted to ask about those letters you received." The older man says, "I saw your reactions to them and wanted to know if there is anything I can help you with? You looked troubled after reading the second one."

"The contents of my letters are none of your business." Harry grumbles. "And I wouldn't want your help since I still don't trust you and the fact that you're annoying the hell out of me by constantly keeping me after class is not helping."

"It's not like I have a choice." The man complains. "How am I to prove to you that I changed, if you hardly acknowledge my presence?"

"Wait." Harry complains. "You're supposed to wait! I'm not going to trust you over night, no matter what you do. How could I after everything you did and you should know considering that you don't trust that easily either or am I wrong about that? There is nothing you can do to make me suddenly like you and come to you with my every problem and you're going to have to accept that and wait. I might eventually start to trust you if you wait long enough, and even if I don't, you can not force me to want to spend time with you. All you do that way is annoy me. You ordered my friend's death and watched him die right in front of me and now you want me to like you by keeping me after every bloody class and asking about my tiny little problems? Just because I'm biologically your son? I hardly know you and you hardly know me and to be frank I rather don't want to just watch you kill someone again."

After that Harry once again leaves the man standing there and walks towards his next class fuming. How dare the man try and push him into a father-son relationship when Harry isn't even sure if there is a point to consider forgiving him for the things he's done so far? Who knows what he'll do when he gives up on trying to trick Harry into liking him?

Later that day Harry is walking around the school under his invisibility cloak and towards the Astronomy tower. The time Draco wrote to meet him is after curfew. He's nearly there when he sees the door is already open and hears his dad's voice through it. "Making your rounds means to walk around and not to stay in one room. Who are you waiting for?"

"No one." Draco replies. "I was just using the view to see if anyone is walking around outside."

"Of course." Snape drawls, sounding angry. "I did see the way my son looked at you after getting that letter this morning. You want to meet him, don't you?"

Harry can see into the room now and sees his dad's back and Draco in front of him by the window. "Yes, but tomorrow at lunch. I wanted to eat lunch with him somewhere else to have some time with him. Nothing else, I swear."

"Of course." Snape says clearly not believing a word Draco says. "Do you think I'm stupid? I see the way you look at him. If I find out that you used his innocence and try to seduce him, I swear I will make you pay, I won't care that you're my godson, I will make your life hell if you hurt my son. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." Draco replies, glad that Snape had not seen him with Harry the other night and praying that he isn't suspecting anything and never will find out.

"Then why are you staying in this room?" Snape grumbled. "Move now."

Draco does as ordered and checks the time to notice that it's still a few minutes early and that Harry might not have been close enough to hear anything. He walks down slowly, hoping that Harry will notice him and that he's followed by Snape to make sure that he'll stay hidden and wonders if he can shake the man off and find Harry then. Or if he'll have to write and apologize to Harry for standing him up because of the potions Professor.

Harry follows Draco and waits until Snape is a little further back, clearly trying to stay out of sight but close enough to hear if Harry shows up and talks to Draco. Harry carefully whispers into Draco's ear, "Seventh floor in front of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. Take a detour, I'll take care of Snape there." After that Harry quickly walks towards the room to make a small entrance appear to a room he can use to spend some time with Draco. On his way there he hisses towards Hercules to help him get rid of Snape and give him some time with Draco alone. Hercules might not like the reason but is still happy that he can finally help Harry again. And this time not only by looking out for a spy.

Once Harry walked by the hidden room three times he wonders if he did something wrong. It takes him another moment before Harry tries to push the wall and feels it giving in. Harry pushes open a door that looks just like the rest of the wall, making it impossible for Snape to see the door, even if he walks around the corner right after Harry gets Draco into the room. Harry looks around for a moment and to his embarrassment the room behind the door is dominated by a huge bed.

Harry looks at the map, wondering if there is still time to change the room and get rid of the bed. Unfortunately there isn't any time. Draco will walk around the corner any second. Harry quickly pulls off a sock, already having left his shoes in the dorm for stealth reasons and leaves it in the door to keep it slightly open. No need to risk it disappearing when Harry is outside.

Harry is just outside the room when he sees Draco turning into the corridor. He quickly walks up to the blond, checking the map to make sure Snape is keeping enough distance, and then whispers "Keep walking, trust me and stay quiet."

As soon as Draco is right in front of the hidden door, that is seen a little easier thanks to the small gap left by the sock, Harry pushes Draco inside kicking the sock along and closes the door behind himself. "Where are we?" Draco whispers as soon as they are inside.

"In a safe place and you don't need to whisper, the room should be sound proof." Harry grins and looks at the map. He watches Snape walk around the corner shortly after and then follow Hercules who waited outside as ordered and is now leading Snape on a wild chase through the castle towards Snape's rooms.

"And how did you get that map?" Draco questions.

"It's a long story." Harry just grins and touches the map mumbling "Mischief managed." Quietly enough that Draco doesn't hear and the map deletes itself.

"Not fair," Draco complains, "Why is it that you always get the cool stuff?"

"I've got to have some luck." Harry replies "The rest of my life pretty much sucked so far."

"Maybe I can help improve it?" Draco grins and gives Harry a kiss "After all, I've got to use the fact that we not only got rid of Snape but you also managed to ditch the snake and somehow found us a soundproof room with a bed in the middle of a boarding school."

Harry doesn't even try to stop the other boy this time and simply enjoys his expertise. He might still hate the thought how he got that but he certainly enjoys it.

The next morning, which luckily happens to be a Saturday, Harry wakes up holding a sleeping blond in his arms. He watches him sleep and starts to wonder if Draco minds Harry's probably noticeable absence of any 'practice'?

Due to that Draco wakes up in the arms of a frowning Harry and sighs, "Can't I even sleep without that frown returning?"

"Sorry." Harry mumbles and looks away.

"Don't look away, Harry." Draco orders. "And don't apologize. Just tell me why you frown, so I can turn the frown upside down again."

"It's nothing." Harry mumbles, unwilling to tell the other boy this particular worry.

"If it's nothing you wouldn't frown, so tell me please." Draco asks again.

"No. It's nothing special." Harry grumbles "It's silly."

"That I believe." Draco grins. "It doesn't change the fact that I need to know whatever silly thing is bothering you to help you."

"Tough luck." Harry grumbles "I'm not telling."

Draco sighs. "Did I do something?" Harry just shakes his head. "Did you hear something else?" Again Harry just shakes his head, blushing a little. Draco notices the blush and ask. "Do you regret last night already?"

"No." Harry verbally replies this time. "I really liked it." The blush is only increasing.

"But going by your blush." Draco says not as sure as he tries to sound but certain that Harry is way too noble to tell a lover if he didn't like something. "The frown has to do with that."

"This time Draco doesn't get a reply at all, thinking that it's an answer too. "Harry please. If you don't tell me what I did that you didn't like I might do it again, so please."

"It's nothing you did." Harry replies.

"Is it something I didn't do?" Draco questions "Would you like me to do something next time?"

"No Draco." Harry blush is somehow still increasing. "You are great. I loved every second of it. This time as well as the last time." Harry hides his face against Draco's chest and adds in a mumble. "After all you're the one with the practice."

"Are you still upset about that?" Draco asks worriedly, starting to regret having slept with anyone before Harry and hopes that he won't lose Harry over it. "I swear no one ever meant anything to me. No one but you and I'm never going to sleep with anyone else than you from now on. I really don't want to lose you because of it."

"Draco, please can't you just forget that? It's really just me being silly." Harry insists "I'm not mad at you and I like being with you, not only last night but the other time when we just talked was great too. You have no reason to worry. Even Ron and Hermione think that we end up together and that I love you and maybe I do. I just don't know, I've never felt this way so I have no idea what love feels like but really everything is fine."

Draco looks at Harry and can hardly believe his ears. Harry at least considers that he might love him. After just staring for a moment he smiles before he asks "Is that why you frowned? Were you thinking about that? You don't want to end this to avoid falling for me do you?"

"No, I mean." Harry looks up and suddenly smiles a little, grateful for the excuse from Draco "Yes, that was the reason. You got me, see it's silly, it would be silly and I won't end it I was just confused about it."

"You are the worst liar I've ever seen." Draco states with a frown. "That wasn't the real reason."

Harry just groans and asks. "How about you drop the subject and just kiss my frown upside down?"

Draco is tempted to continue his quest for the real reason but the temptation to kiss those lips is stronger and so he kisses the boy who is currently in bed with him. But sadly he doesn't get to do so for long because Harry stops and says, "I should go. Hercules will get worried if I'm too late and my dad might kill you if I don't get to him soon."

"I take it you're going to protect me from them?" Draco asks trying to smile like nothing is wrong but he is wondering if Harry wants to go because of whatever made him frown earlier.

"You know me." Harry grins, "I've got a saving people thing."

"You've got a hero complex." Draco replies and gives him another little kiss. "But I don't mind, as long as you take care of your own safety too."

"Always." Harry promises.

"Why do I find that hard to believe?" Draco smiles lovingly.

A little later Harry leaves the room first, still without his shoes since those were left in his dorm, and walks straight towards Snape's rooms to get Hercules.

He doesn't knock since he knows the password and walks right in hearing his dad say, "I told you that I refuse and now get out of here or I swear I get Harry to set Hercules on you."

"He wouldn't." Harry's father replies, "And I told you that you need to help me get rid of him. He's a danger to our son."

"I've got it under control." Snape says angrily, "And that I'm not risking what little trust I managed to gain, just so you get what you want and I'm sure Harry will love to hear what I will have to tell him."

"You wouldn't tell him." The man that at the very least is pretending to be only a previously dark Lord, instead of still being a dark Lord, replies. " You wouldn't have to tell him that it was my doing."

"Apart from the fact that I seriously believe that he had enough secrets kept from him," Severus drawls, "The boy is right behind you."

"That's right," Harry says, "And let me tell you, that part with the "get rid of him" doesn't work well with the "I'm so innocent" act you're trying to pull."

"It's all legal, I swear." The man replies, "It's a good thing, I promise."

"Save your breath and go." Harry orders. "Or I'll go and tell everyone who you are and if necessary under veritaserum since it worked so well for me last time."

The man glares at his son for a moment but then leaves, planning to talk some more to his husband at a later time. "I hate to take his side." Severus says right after the man is gone, "But he did tell the truth, he actually means to do good but since you wouldn't like it I won't help him." The man walks up to his son and stands right in front of him, looking down when he adds, "Now care to explain why your snake tried to lure me to follow him into the dark forest?"

"I guess he went hunting?" Harry tries to say.

"And comes here afterwards?" Severus asks, noticing that Hercules is already coiling himself up around Harry as well as the absentminded pet the boy gives his snake. He is however trying to ignore the absence of shoes and any reasons that could be behind the missing shoes.

"I kind of asked him to leave me alone last night which FYI is none of your business." Harry replies. "I don't mind you to bust me if you see me out of bed, as long as you don't go over board with the point loss, but I do mind it if you try to chase every potential lover away from me. Who I like and what I do with those is my business."

"It is my business since you're my son and I want to protect you from getting hurt by them." Severus replies with a blush telling himself that the shoes are just wet from walking outside in wet grass or something and that Harry forgot that he can dry them. And is praying that there is no other reason. "And Draco might love you but he's still Draco Malfoy and Malfoy's are always thinking about their own benefits."

"If I get hurt then be there for me afterwards." Harry orders. "This is my life and I'm too old to be watched and protected from everything. As soon as a child starts to walk, there will always be things you can't protect them from. Starting with a scratched knee from tumbling down chair or something all the way to a very bed heartbreak and possibly even worse but I have to make my own mistakes, Dad. Just be there when I do need you, but don't try to control my life. I'm too used to taking care of those things myself anyway." With a sigh Severus nods and steps back. "Now care to explain who your husband wants to get rid off?"

"Dumbledore." Severus simply replies sitting in a chair close by the fire.

"Why?" Harry asks, "Because he was there when they took me? According to Remy it was mostly Da...I mean James and Siri's fault."

"That might be part of the reason." Severus says after a moment of thought. "But the main reason is that Dumbledore is still covering abuse of magical children by Muggles. Like with you and the Dursleys. He must have known about it and still left you there alone without helping you at all."

"He probably thought it necessary for the greater good or some such rubbish." Harry muses.

"He seems to think it necessary to stop witches and wizards from thinking all Muggles are evil." Severus replies. "And you are neither the first nore will you be the last one he leaves to fend for himself. I already told you about your father and me and we know more who are abused."

"Are?" Harry asks? "As in right now?"

"Do you think you're the only one?" Severus asks. "There are three we, that means your father and I, assume are abused at home but none of them will speak to him about it and until he has proof, he can't do much. But they don't know him enough to talk to him and apart from the fact that they wouldn't talk to me if their life depended on it, I won't even bother since I know that you actually like that madeling coot."

"Who?" Harry asks pale. "Who do you think is being abused?"

"The Creevey brothers." Severus replies. "The younger one is showing it more clearly but since they are both here neither one ever goes home during the school year and the hyper overly cheerful behavior of the older one could be a mask or simply because this all seems so much better to him than to others, because it used to be that much worse. There is also a Gryffindor first year who was as skinny as you when you first came and she is quiet and withdrawn."

"What's her name?" Harry questions.

"Her name's Aóife." Severus replies and watches Harry's face. "You really thought you're the only one, didn't you? Dumbledore does it for years. There is always some kid in school who we suspect to be abused but he stops us from doing anything and until we have a proof, at least in form of a statement from the child, there really isn't anything we can do. Minerva got some kid to talk to her about it once and she went to Dumbledore to get help for the child after it wasn't just an assumption anymore."

"What happened then?" Harry asks.

"Dumbledore talked to that child." Severus replies. "A few hours later the child in question told Minerva that it had been a lie and that he had been mad at his father for a deserved punishment but that he wasn't abusive at all and everything he said before was a lie."

"Why would he do that?" Harry wonders.

"The abuse in that case was only from the child's father and not the mother and Dumbledore made sure to get it into the boy's head that he would never see his mother again and that she would be alone with his father unless he would be strong enough to endure it a few more years until he can move out and support himself as well as his mother. He was also told that all Muggles would be seen as evil and what consequences that might have for some very nice Muggles and a muggle born in the neighborhood, scaring the child into silence that way." Severus explains.

"How do you know that?" Harry questions.

"Because it was me." Severus replies. "Minerva never forgave Dumbledore for that and is still trying to get those children to talk to her but every time she is close to getting them to talk he summons them and they shut up. It's the same with the boys and I'm sure the girl will be summoned up there soon as well."

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Will Harry be able to do something about the abuse the other kids are suffering? Will he try to do it alone or with his father? Will it bring them closer or will his insistence to use all that to get rid of Dumbledore work against a good relationship? And even more importantly, will Draco ever find out why Harry frowned?


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors Note:** Someone pointed out to me in a review that the amount of gay people in my story is too high to be believable and that it should only be 2.5 percent or less. If you don't care please feel free to skip my rather long Authors Note and just read on and hopefully enjoy the chapter. To answer you and everyone else who might have been wondering about it (which is why I answer this way rather than in a PM) I only have 2 completely gay guys. As you might remember, Harry actually fancied Cho in this story as was mentioned when he talked to Severus about the question Rita asked him while under the influence of Veritaserum. Meaning Harry is naturally bisexual. Also, I hadn't mentioned it yet and I don't think it will come up as such but only Seamus and Draco are really gay while Blaize and Goyle are like Harry, more open minded in their choices.

This might still seem unusually high, having three bisexual people in that small group but that is due to the fact that Blaize and Goyle are raised in a different way than the average Muggle. I'm a firm believer that society projects that a heterosexual relationship is more normal than anything else is actually decreasing the number of people that would otherwise be attracted to both sexes and due to that just never consider the option. You could call me crazy but I have a logical explanation for that believe, which is as followed.

In some societies in the past it was not only accepted to have a homosexual relationship with one or more men while being married, no it was nearly expected to have that. Even many of the teachers in some past societies showed their favorite students, which in those times were only male, that they favor them with a sexual relationship which was seen as an honor at some of those societies.

And even some religions don't count a same-sex relationship during a marriage as cheating! It was accepted in the past and that is partly the reason why during that time many religions started to condone a same-sex relationship all together, because the husbands used that loophole to cheat on their wives and there was nothing a wife could do about it, apart from just accepting it and get over it. Instead of letting it count as cheating, many religions condoned any sexual relationship between the same sex to stop the husband's wild escapades.

Since during that time the amount of male that had regular sexual intercourse with people from both sexes was much higher than in modern times, I assume it must be due to the change how such a relationship is portrayed. I believe that some persons would have been completely homosexual with the same number of percentage now, just like I'm sure there used to be people during those times and those societies that didn't want to have a same-sex relationship and assume that percentage to be about the same.

Since in the magical world I assume many things are different than in the Muggle and are more backwards, while magic might make it possible to even have a child, and even if not (which by the way won't even be mentioned in this story) I simply see them as being more open minded about the topic. I doubt that they agree that cheating on a wife with a man would be okay, since said wife might curse their assets of, but being in a stable same-sex relationship could be seen as normal and possibly even lived more openly and sons and daughters even encouraged not to keep themselves bound by someone's sex but rather look more openly for an appropriated spouse (You know like who cares how they look as long as the blood is pure and the sex is seen as just another visual feature like some prefer blonds over red hair).

Due to that I slightly increased the number of bisexual people in pure blooded families, meaning Harry is the only none-pure blood that is bisexual, which probably will work with your statistic since that also does happen in our society. That also means that you don't have to worry that there will be same sex couples all around since neither Blaize nor Goyle (whom I by the way don't see mature enough to actually stick with the current love interest for much longer than about a month) will get their love interest. Just like in real life, in that age group only a few really get the first person they are after.

I hope that helped and makes it more acceptable and realistic...as much as a story about magic can be realistic, and that you can now continue to truly enjoy the story. And now I think I rambled enough, so please enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

Harry is walking back to his dorm room when Blaize Zabini is suddenly in front of him saying, "Potter, please whatever made you frown this morning, tell him! Preferably before he's driving everyone down in Slytherin bonkers."

Zabini is just walking on after that and Harry looks after him for a moment, wondering how he knew about it for a moment before realizing that Draco is apparently driving everyone down there bonkers about that which means he's probably telling everyone about him. He decides to rather take care of that problem first since it hopefully is easier and walks down to the Slytherin common room before he takes out his trusted maunders map to find out the current password before erasing it and opening the entrance. Everyone inside is staring at him while Harry just walks the way that according to his map Draco had been a moment before.

He's nearly out of the common room when a seventh year is in front of him asking, "What do you think you're doing here?"

"Killing Draco." Harry simply says and tries to walk past him only to see the other get his wand out " _scare him"._ Harry hisses and Hercules' head is moving quickly towards the other boy hissing threateningly.

"Call him back." The the other boy says already knowing from Malfoy that this snake can't be hexed easily and that if he fights Harry the snake will only get more furious with him.

"Promise to let me through?" Harry asks.

"Yes." The boy says.

"Good choice." Harry grumbles before he hisses, _Good job Hercules you can stop now._

 _Can't I bite him a little bit?_ Hercules asks, _I'm sure your dad can save him!_

 _No_ Harry hisses back and walks on towards Draco.

 _Break a bone or two?_ Hercules questions, not ready to give up, _I promise not to shatter it completely._

 _No Hercules._ Harry hisses with a sigh, _And now stop it._

He's not even up when he hears Draco's voice through the door to his dorm room. "He just wouldn't tell me what it was that I did wrong? How am I supposed to keep him if he won't tell me what to do? He said he might love me. MIGHT! He's not sure but this is still more than I ever truly dared to hope for and he's just throwing it in right with that stupid frown. What if the reason for that frown will make him decide that he doesn't love me? What if that is the deciding factor and I won't find out what it is in time? I might lose my only chance."

Harry just opens the door after hearing that part of the boy's ranting and he sees Crabbe and Goyle on their beds with their heads under their pillows and Nott rubbing his temples looking up at the door saying, "Thank you Salazar for sending our savior. Go make him shut up. Crabbe, Goyle, with me." And then he stands up and the other two follow him out while Draco is still staring at Harry.

"How did you get in here?" Draco asks a little after the other three boys have left.

"My map." Harry replies, "It's really handy."

"Right." Draco mumbles blushing a little, "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know that you're driving everyone around here bonkers." Harry tells him and walks closer to him. "Draco, I didn't frown because of anything you did or didn't do. I was just thinking about what you had said about 'practicing' and how good you are and." Harry sighs, "Good I can't believe I'm saying this. I was wondering if, well you know..."

Harry hesitates long enough for Draco to reply. "No, I don't know. You say it was good and that I didn't do anything wrong and yet you frown like you're upset about something."

"Because YOU are perfect. YOU are great and YOU have practice while I'm." Harry blushes and stops for a moment before he continues in a whisper, "I don't have any experience, no practice at all and I was just scared that you didn't like it."

Draco stares at Harry for a while and then just grins like a loon, "You mean, I was your first? I really was the first that got you?"

"No reason to sound so smug." Harry grumbles and looks away.

"I have every reason to be smug." Draco insists and pulls Harry closer into his arms, "I've got the hottest boy in school, the one everyone wants and I was not only his first, he's also a natural in bed, considering that I had been sure you must have had at least as much practice as I had. Because I loved everything you did. I'm addicted to you, Harry. Trust me, there is no reason to worry that I won't enjoy it. Not ever."

"Really?" Harry blushes even more and cuddles into Draco's arms.

"I swear, Harry." Draco replies, "You know I love you. And I love every second I'm with you."

Harry feels Draco's hands moving along his body again and reluctantly steps back saying, "I don't have time now. There is something I need to do. You know, Hero complex and all. Some of my fellow Gryffindors are in a bit of trouble. Nothing dangerous and I am getting the help of a Professor so nothing for you to worry but I do need to go now. Please don't get it wrong."

"Will I see you tonight?" Draco whispers into Harry's ear after pulling him closer again for a moment.

"Meet me in the seventh floor." Harry replies, "I try to come there as early as possible."

"I'll be waiting." Draco promises, "If necessary the whole night."

Harry leaves the dorm after that and while walking through the common room Nott just looks up and asks, "Is it safe to go back up?"

"Sure." Harry replies and tries to leave to finally go up to his common room.

"In that case Potter." Nott manages to say before he get's out, "I'd suggest that the next time you stop screwing around, you get fully dressed including your shoes before walking around the castle."

Harry just looks down at his socks and blushes even more after realizing that his dad had looked down his body and most likely had seen that he's only wearing socks. Right after noticing that he's running all the way to the Gryffindor tower and up to his dorm to get his shoes before going back down to the common room and looking for Colin.

Once Harry finds him he walks up to him and says, "Colin, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Of course Harry," Colin smiles brightly. "Everything for you."

Harry walks up with him towards his own dorm which luckily had been when he was up to get his shoes empty. "Colin, you trust me right?" Harry asks first once they are up there.

"Of course Harry." Colin agrees easily. "I would trust you with my life."

"Then you must trust me and tell me the truth." Harry says, "I heard that your parents are hurting you and your brother. Is that true? And please don't lie to me. I know that Professor Dumbledore gave you reasons not to tell anyone ever but please trust me."

Colin pales and looks towards the floor for a moment before saying, "Don't worry, Harry. I won't tell anyone."

"What did Dumbledore tell you to stop you from talking?" Harry asks.

"He told me how much you care about your muggle relatives and that people would try to get their savior away from muggles if they start to fear them because of my parents." Colin tells him. "But you don't have to worry. I can cope, it's just the summers now anyway, so we'll be fine."

"He said what?" Harry asks paling drastically himself now, "He got you to quiet up with me? And a lie on top? Colin, the Dursleys, the ones I'm living with, they hate magic and me by association. They treat me worse than a house elf and hardly feed me enough. I'd be glad to be away from them!"

"Really?" Colin asks, "I mean, you don't have to lie to comfort us. We'll be fine, it's not that bad really."

"No Colin, I mean it." Harry replies, "I hate them so very much and I'll never go back to them unless I'm forced to. Even if I leave school for Christmas or something. I always go with Ron, to his parents or something like that, but NEVER to them. Believe me, there is NO reason to stay quiet for me."

"You mean, Dumbledore lied? But why?" Colin wonders.

"I don't know." Harry replies, "But what I do know is that we shouldn't let him shut us up anymore. There is nothing that should make us have to endure anything. Especially since we're not alone. I heard that some first year girl is pretty bad off too and I don't know her enough to make her talk and to be frank I might know her name but have no idea which face goes with it."

"But to whom should we talk?" Colin asks. "We can't go to Dumbledore."

Harry sighs and can't believe what he's about to say. "There is only one person we can really trust with this. And please don't think that I trust him because I normally really don't, but I know that he was treated poorly in his childhood and really wants to help us all. So let's go talk to...Professor Naga."

Harry walks with Colin by his side right towards his father's private rooms after finding them on his map. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Colin asks for Harry doesn't know how many times now.

"Yes, Colin." Harry replies, "We have to show others that they can get help. We need to help them by showing them how to help themselves because there is no way that we'll find everyone if they try to hide it the way we did. That girl I know might not be the only one."

Harry looks up at the portrait guarding the entrance to the room. "I need to talk to Professor Naga."

"Just a moment please, my dear." The young girl in the picture replies and disappears.

"What if he's busy?" Colin asks. "He might get mad at us for disturbing his Saturday morning."

"I'm never too busy for my students." A voice says, opening the portrait. Professor Naga smiles happily seeing who is in front.

"Can we come in?" Harry grumbles annoyed already.

"Of course." The man says and steps aside to let them enter and gestures towards a comfy looking couch in front of the fire. "Would you two like some snacks?"

"No thanks, Professor." Harry grumbles.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else." Colin whispers. "You don't even like him, why trust him?"

"I've got my reasons to trust him with this." Harry mumbles. "I might not like it but trust me when I tell you that he can and will help us!" After that Harry looks back at the older man that is by now seated comfortable in a comforter next to the fire that is spreading a warm light over them all and looks towards them hopefully. "We need your help." Harry manages to force through his teeth.

The mans eyebrow rises slightly. "And how may I help you two?"

"I think you know." Harry just says.

"I think so as well." The man replies. "But unless you tell me, I can't do much. Asking you might be considered as a leading question. You need to tell me."

Harry looks towards Colin who in turn looks towards the door like he's about to bolt. With a sigh Harry just starts. "I need your help to get away from the Dursleys." After that Harry just closes his eyes and says as much about his treatment by them as he dares to and can think of, constantly telling himself that he had to go on to help Colin, his brother, that first year girl and who knew how many others that are treated similarly by their families.

Once he is done it's quiet in the room. Harry hardly dares to open his eyes but after the silence stretches on he does and sees both of the others staring at him. He blushes slightly and just looks away, not sure what to say.

His father is the first to find his voice and fights to hide the anger he feels towards those filthy Muggles that dared to hurt his little boy that much. "I'm sure it wasn't easy to talk that openly with us and I'm afraid you will have to repeat it when I get Madam Bones here." After that the older man looks at Colin who turned to look at him when he spoke and now just blushes.

Colin looks away a little and mumbles, "It's not that bad with our parents but, do I have to tell twice too? Can't you get someone that can help so I only have to tell that person?"

"Since I need to get them for Harry anyway I'm sure that can be arranged." He replies, "I think it's best if you wait here while I get someone just to make sure that no one bothers you two until then. Just wait a moment and I'll be back as soon as possible."

After having said that the man stands and walks towards the fire place saying, "If you need anything just call for Dobby." He adds mostly looking towards Colin, "Harry knows that you can fully trust him and that he wouldn't even betray you for my sake." Then the man throws some floo powder into the fireplace and says, "Ministry of Magic" at the same time he steps in and is gone a split second later.

It's quiet again for a while until Colin asks, "Was it really that bad?"

"Yes." Harry just replies blushing and glad he hasn't said the worst parts. "But don't worry, I'm fine."

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Colin asks.

"Because of Dumbledore and partly due to Voldemort." Harry replies. "At first I didn't even know that I was a wizard and I tried to get help in school but for some reason they seemed to believe me at first but after a few hours or a day at most they started to say that I'm just a troublemaker making up lies again. I don't know why. And later Dumbledore said that it's the only place I'm really safe from Voldemort and that I have to go back. I didn't tell him anything they did but I know that he had me watched and must know anyway."

"But what if that's true? What if Voldemort gets you now?" Colin asked worriedly.

"He won't." Harry says sounding sad. "Trust me, he doesn't even want to hurt me anymore. I can't explain right now but believe me, Dumbledore did much more than just ignoring child abuse."

In the meantime the so called Professor Naga reaches Madam Bone's office and knocks hoping that she is there and knowing that she'll freak if she hears some things he has to say. He's happy to hear her voice calling him in and walks right in and sits in the chair she indicates, "How can I help you?" The woman asks.

"I don't know if you have heard of me." He starts, "But I'm the new defense Professor at Hogwarts. My name is Harold Severitus Naga. I'm coming because I have at least one case of child abuse and at least three cases where I assume it to be and one of those three is willing to speak but would like to talk to you directly, so he won't have to go over it multiple times."

"What about the other two?" She asks first.

"One of those is a brother of the one that is willing to talk to you directly and I'm hoping we can spare the younger one from saying anything, if the brother can give us enough information. The third seems to be more severe but she doesn't trust any of us Professors yet."

"Was she examined by Madam Pomfrey or someone from St. Mungo's?" Madam Bones asks.

With a sigh the man replies, "I'm afraid Professor Dumbledore insists to do nothing until she says anything and Minerva advised me privately, at the very start of my work here, to come to you directly and not to the Headmaster should I ever encounter such a case. She refused to tell me why but I thought it wise to head her advice since I know from someone I know privately, and who had been abused by his father, that Dumbledore had talked him out of telling anyone about his abuse. Dumbledore had threatened him that others would get in trouble if he did."

"Who was that person?" She asks.

"Severus Snape." Professor Naga replies honestly.

"Who are the boys that are making the claim of being abused now?" She questions next with a slight frown on her face since the man had mentioned what Dumbledore had done.

"The one who already talked about the abuse by his relatives is Harry Potter and the other is a year younger and named Collin Creevey."

The woman looks up shocked and asks, "Harry Potter? Are you sure that this is right? Professor Dumbledore assured the Ministry that Lily's sister and her husband had close contact to the family and adored the boy."

"That is not what the boy told me." The man says, "I think you should at least talk to him and if you doubt him afterwards I'm sure he'd repeat it under Veritaserum since it did help him a great deal the last time he was doubted."

"Of course." The woman says, "I doubt that will be necessary but I will take some other truth potion that works a little differently because then whoever tries to defend their abusers won't be able to request them to repeat anything under the influence of Veritaserum in a court setting."

"I trust your judgment on this but you'll need to get the boys to agree to it." He replies, already thinking that since Harry had suggested the Veritaserum the last time he at least will agree and Colin seems to go with whatever the older boy does.

"Of course." She replies. "Where are the boys now?"

"They are in my private rooms since that is where they addressed me and I wanted to leave them in a safe place to get you." He explains "I don't want them to be influenced by Professor Dumbledore, like Severus Snape was."

"If everything you told me is correct that probably was a wise decision." She replies sounding angry. "I also think that we should go there quickly, so I can question them."

"I agree." The man says and the two leave for his private rooms directly from a fireplace in her office. Once there she introduces herself since Colin doesn't know her yet and then explains why she thinks that a truth potion might be a good decision and that this particular one won't force them to say anything at all, instead it will simply stop them from lying and if they try to tell a lie their voice won't be heard.

After that Colin looks skeptically towards Harry who looks skeptically towards the potion, before Harry says, "I will take the potion. But only if Professor Snape confirms what you said."

"I go get him." Professor Naga replies, certain that there is no point in trying and talk Harry into taking it otherwise. He walks quickly through the hallways towards the dungeons and right into the room since luckily for him Balthazar always gives him passage when he wants to go in just because he's the current hair of Slytherin.

"Remind me to request a new portrait guarding my rooms." Severus grumbles after seeing the man enter.

"Harry needs you." The new Professor replies to get the others attention. "Apparently he is more willing than you are to help me. He came to me with Colin and they both want to talk. I already got Madam Bones but she thinks it best if they take a mild truth potion but Harry won't take anything unless you confirm what she said it does."

"And how exactly did you talk him into this?" Severus grumbles but gets up to walk with the possibly ex dark Lord.

"I swear I didn't." He answers and after a skeptical look he adds, "Ask him if you don't trust me. I hadn't even seen him since this morning in your room where you were present."

"Then I guess he did it because I mentioned to him that he isn't the only one being treated that way." Severus muses, "I assume he wants to set a good example to them so they will get help for themselves as well."

"For whatever reasons he did it." The other man says much to cheerful for the situation, "I'm glad he came to me. It seems like he's starting to trust me at least with something."

A little later Severus confirms Madam Bones explanation of the potion together with a few insults towards the one brewing only a barely acceptable potion that just about will work. But according to Severus Colin and Harry at least don't need to fear any harm from the potion. Harry and Colin both take it. First Harry, then Colin and Harry does start to repeat everything he had said before once again not able to look at anyone while he does and keeping his eyes closed the whole time.

This time there is no silence afterwards. Madam Bones just asks some questions, sounding like Hermione might when she's asking a Professor for clarifications on a text she'd read. It somehow makes it a little easier to answer them. Her questions also include if he ever tried to get help from someone and Harry tells her his experience in his muggle school that he went to before Hogwarts. After she is done asking him, she looks at Colin saying "You wanted to tell me something too?"

Colin is more reluctant and Madam bones is asking more questions from the start. Harry is glad that it really is a little less severe than it was for him. But it still is bad and Harry is glad that he got him to talk. Colin also tells a lot about what happened to his brother and it's clearly not easy for him but Harry hopes that it will be enough, so the other boy won't have to go through this too. Madam Bones looks particularly shocked when Colin tells her that Professor Dumbledore not only knew about this but also talked the brothers into bearing the situation with a lie.

Afterwards Madam Bones smiles at them a little and says "It's very brave of you to tell me this I know it can't have been easy. I think you both deserve a little rest now. I'll have a talk with your Professors but you two don't need to be present for that and can go if you want. If I need you for anything else I will contact you but I will do everything in my power that neither of you needs to return."

"Where would we go?" Harry asks.

"I don't know yet." She replies, "But I assume that some of your classmates parents would be willing to take you in, during the summers at least."

"I'd rather go to Professor Snape for the majority and I'm sure I can arrange the rest from there." Harry replies instantly, remembering the room he has there already and that he does want to get to know his parent a little more and at least try to get along with him.

Everyone in the room stares at him until Madam Bones asks, "Are you sure?"

"I am." Harry replies, "And I have a reason but I'd rather not tell until I talked to him about it."

"Okay." She tells him, "I will take that wish into consideration but you know that he'd have to agree as well."

"I would." Severus Snape says, also not needing any time to think about it. "I know his reason. I'm just surprised that he even considers letting anyone know."

"If that is the case I think that might be the best option but I can't decide that alone and most certainly not without consideration of other options." She replies before looking at Harry again, "But I will take your wish seriously and don't see many reasons to deny your request but I would like to talk to the Professors alone for a moment."

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Will Harry end up living with his real Dad again? What will Sirius say when he hears about this? Will Professor Naga accept this or will he talk to Madam Bones to get Harry to live with him? Will Dumbledore get in trouble for trying to hide all this? I guess we all know that she'll ask Snape about his story since Professor Naga told her about it, but what we don't know is, how will Snape react about her knowing about it? Will he feel the urge to curse his Husbands balls off?


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors Note:** Thanks again for all the reviews and for following my story of favoring it.

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

The boys are just gone when Madam Bones turns towards Severus Snape. "Professor Snape. Professor Naga told me that you have personal experience with what Collin told us about Professor Dumbledore."

Severus glares towards the other man who just looks ahead like he has done nothing wrong but still isn't willing to look at the glaring man, knowing that Severus is angry. And the formerly dark lord really doesn't feel any guilt. He had said it to get help for their son after all. "That is correct." Saverus says angrily.

"May I ask what Professor Dumbledore told you and would you tell me as much about the surrounding circumstances as you're comfortable with?"

Severus gives his husband another glare before saying, "My father couldn't cope with the fact that my mother and I had magical abilities and had some other troubles. He was alcoholic and beating me nearly every chance he had and drank away most of our savings causing us to live with very limited resources. Professor McGonagall was already teaching here when I came and noticed quickly. It took her a while but during my third year here I told her a little about my life at home and she promised to help me. Apparently she went to Professor Dumbledore, expecting him to get the help. He did summon me to his office and let me tell him everything again before explaining that yes, he could get help for me but then I would be taken away from my mother as well and that people might think that all Muggles are untrustworthy and maybe Lily, who was already a close friend of mine when I first came here, since she lived close by, might be taken away from her family too. Especially if it was noticed that Petunia, her sister, was already starting to prank her harshly, since Petunia started to resent her sister."

"She did? Why would you let the boy stay there if she hated her sister already?" She asks the man.

"Professor Dumbledore assured us all that she had changed and regretted how she acted up towards her beloved sister in her jealousy and would be happy to take care of the boy and would probably spoil him to make up for what she had done to Lily during their childhood." Severus drawls angrily. "I believed him at the start."

"Only at the start?" She questions further.

"Yes," he replies, "I heard that some people from his order, that is fighting against the dark Lord, are watching the boy and talked to them. It quickly became clear that it had been a lie and that Petunia wasn't treating the child appropriately. I have everything prepared to ensure that he won't have to spend another summer there though."

"Why didn't you come to me?" She questions. "And what have you done to ensure that?"

"I have written to Petunia about Hercules." He grins evilly, "Since she knows that Harry owns a snake that is very similar to the one that killed her husband this summer, I very much doubt she will open the door for Harry when he is brought there and there for he will have to be brought someplace else. I also have two medallions spelled that whenever Harry touches one and wishes to see me, the other one will glow and be inscribed with the coordinates of the first one. Since that second one will be with me, I will know and be able to pick him up immediately. I already have a room prepared for him for such an emergency and plan to give him the medallion for Christmas."

"I always thought you two don't get along?" She mumbles, having heard talk about that even in the Ministry.

"We didn't use to." The man agrees, "But he was in some sort of trouble this past summer and I was the only one in a position to assist him and did just that. Ever since he is more trusting of me and has a room in the dungeon that he is even using frequently when he feels unsafe elsewhere. In particular when his snake Hercules is gone. He also needed it at the start of the year when most students hated him for lying about the dark Lord and owning a dangerous snake."

"I see." She says very surprised. "What about He-who-must-not-be-named? You are as far as I know a Death Eater that is spying for Dumbledore to help defeat him. Won't that be bothersome if it becomes known that Harry Potter is living with you?"

"Most certainly not at the moment." Severus replies, "The dark Lord seems to be preoccupied with other things. And I can always stop spying and would if it was for Harry's welfare."

"I see." She mumbles and looks back towards the other Professor, "You mentioned another case where you only assume that abuse is there. In what house is that girl?"

"Gryffindor." The man replies.

Madam Bones asks a few more questions about the last case, as well about what Harry had said about the Muggles he had tried to get help with when he was younger. It seems to her like someone had interfered. After that she excuses herself to talk to the head of Gryffindor house about all these children. She is just about out of the room when Severus grumbles, "You had to tell her about me, didn't you? And did you even consider what it might be like for Harry when his life at home is plastered all over the daily prophet?"

"It was his choice and I'm sure he considered the possibility that it will get into the papers." The older of the two man replies. "And I had to mention you, because I have to get Dumbledore out of Harry's life to keep our son safe. I might have failed you both back then but I do intend to do better."

Severus just leaves the room to look for his son around the corridors, hoping that he can talk to him a little but only finds him latter that afternoon in his own rooms, sleeping on a couch in front of the fire place.

He decides to leave him for now and just sits down close to him with a book in his hand and waits for the boy to wake up until it's shortly before dinner, worried that the boy will be wandering the halls again if he's too well rested for sleep he decides to wake him.

After waking he asks, "Are you sure you did the right thing? It might be all over the papers tomorrow what you said today."

"That was the point." Harry replies, "If other kids that are going through this read it, they might come forth too. I might hate all that hero worship, but since it is going on, I should at least set a good example and to get help for themselves is something they should do."

"You are allowed to think of yourself first on some occasions and I would have gotten you out of there without any media attention towards you." The man grumbles a little.

"I know." Harry replies, "I hope you're not mad that I told her that I'd rather go to live with you than anyone else?"

"Of course not." The older says without hesitation, "You now that you always have a place with me, I told you that. But what did you mean earlier? Are you going to tell her some excuse for why you want that?"

"I was rather thinking about telling her the truth." Harry says with a slight blush. "I don't really like all that secrecy, even if I know what is being kept from others. I'd just rather say the truth. At first I just didn't want it to be the truth but I want to be your son."

Severus stares at him and hugs him before asking. "What about Dumbledore and Black?"

"I don't really know." Harry sighs, "But I have an invitation to the headquarters with the Weasleys. I wasn't sure if I should go at first, but I think I have to talk to Siri."

"I'm not sure it's the best idea to go there for that confrontation." Severus mumbles, "I think it'd be better if you ask him to meet you at the shrieking shack beforehand."

Harry is about to complain but then says, "Maybe you're right. He can be a little hot headed."

"A little." Severus grumbles. "I insist to be close by as well."

"I'll be fine and you two will only fight if you're there." Harry pleads.

"Just wait a little after going there before getting to the real topic." Severus orders, "I'll follow a little later and stay outside the room you're in and eavesdrop to make sure I'm around to protect you should he try anything."

"I'll have Hercules with me." Harry tries, "I'll be fine."

"I'd sill rather be there for added protection." Severus says, "I don't trust that man."

"I'll think about it, okay?" Harry agrees. "But I'm getting hungry, can we go to dinner?"

Harry does think about it during dinner for all of five seconds but then writes a letter to Sirius, asking him to meet him there the next Saturday after lunch because he needs to talk to him and also asks him not to reply to the letter unless he can't make it that day. After that Harry tries to enjoy his evening with Draco and to relax and not worry about what will come of his talk with Madam Bones.

It becomes more easy during the coming week since for the moment nothing does happen. For the whole next week everything seems to be normal. Apart from the fact that Professor Naga doesn't keep Harry after every class but he still seems to favor the boy keeping the rumors running. Just now it is said that Harry broke up with the Professor for Draco but that the Professor is trying to charm Harry back.

Harry just tries to ignore those disgusting rumors and is meeting Draco some afternoons during the week but not during the nights, stating that they both need their sleep on school days and that they can spend a night together during the weekends. Due to that Draco is with Harry the night before he is going to meet Sirius and notices that Harry seems worried about something.

That Saturday morning when Harry still seems tense, probably even more then the night before, he asks, "What is bothering you this time?"

"Nothing with you." Harry smiles, "I promise. But maybe you can do me a favor?"

"What favor?" Draco questions.

Harry looks at Draco for a moment and then says, "Meet me outside this room at about 5 o'clock. If I'm not here by then, go to Snape and tell him that I went to meet the dog and aren't back yet. He'll know what it means. But I should be back by then since I'm going to meet him around 4 o'clock and it shouldn't take long."

"Sure." Draco replies looking worried but doesn't say anything else. He stays with Harry and talks about different things until it's time to go to lunch and Harry says that he's going to talk a little with his friends afterwards. Little does Draco know that Harry walks right after lunch towards the meeting he had mentioned. So that a little after lunch Harry is sitting in the shrieking shack more or less under a huge dog that is licking his face. "Stop it, Padfoot."

Harry manages to get the dog off and watches him turning back into the human he knows. Sirius is smiling at him and says, "How are you, pup? I missed you and why haven't you replied if you're coming this Christmas. You are coming, aren't you?"

"I'm not sure." Harry replies, "It kind of depends on a lot of things and one of them is what you say when I'm done talking to you today."

"Why?" Sirius asks, "Is something wrong?"

"Kind of." Harry tells him. "First of all, I want to tell you the truth about what happened this summer. Because Snape told some lies that made it possible for me to get around having to tell you anything. I didn't want to tell you at the time and he did it to help me, so please don't be mad at him or me. It was just a little much at the time and I needed to get things straight in my head."

"It's okay." Sirius tells him looking a little worried towards the snake. "I wouldn't be mad at you. Just please tell me what happened, so I know why you were acting so strange."

"First thing, I never was captured by anyone. I fled from the Dursleys when Hercules bit my uncle to save me from a beating." Harry mumbles, "The Dursleys never really liked me."

"You mean they wanted to beat you?" Sirius asks shocked. "But Dumbledore swore to me that Petunia wanted to make up for everything she used to do to Lily and would do anything she can to raise you as good as possible."

"She never wanted me." Harry replies, "Dumbledore lied."

"I'm so sorry, Harry." Sirius says honestly, "But what happened after that?"

"Hercules led me to my dad." Harry says looking hurt towards Sirius. "He told me everything and don't even try to deny it."

Sirius just stares at him for the moment. "I, I don't know what you mean." He says, clearly trying to pretend that everything Harry knows by now is a lie.

"I said don't." Harry nearly shouts at him. "I've got proof. And Remus told me the truth too. You took me. You stole me from my real parents and then you let the dark Lord hunt me down because of that stupid prophecy. You let me be hunted and fight in a war since I'm a little baby, just because you couldn't deal with the truth, and when James and Lily died you'd rather hunted Wormtail then be there for me and I was shipped off to the Dursleys that hated me all my life. I thought I could trust you, I cared about you and all you do is lie to me even now that I know!"

It's quiet for the moment and Sirius looks down in shame but after a moment he mumbles, "Because I'm scared. I can't lose you too. You're my Harry, my godson and I don't want to lose you too. I know we were wrong and that it was wrong what we did but it was already too late when I came to that point of sanity. I'm sorry Harry but please don't hate me. I really do care, I never meant for you to get hurt and I would do anything to make it up to you just please. Don't leave me for those Death Eaters and I know they are Death Eaters because you were with one."

"One that could very well have been my mother that you helped to kill." Harry states.

Sirius is quiet again for a moment before whispering, "She wasn't, was she?" He knows that Harry will be much less likely to ever forgive him if she was.

"No, she wasn't." Harry replies. "But she could have been and you helped Dumbledore kill her and took me away."

"But it probably was for the best, right?" Sirius tried, "They are Death Eaters. Who knows what you'd be like now if we hadn't?"

"I don't know that." Harry mumbles, "I might have been different. But I certainly wouldn't be hunted by a dark Lord or have been starved and treated like a house elf most of my life."

"I'm sorry Harry." Sirius tells him. "If it is any help, Remus was always against it. So if you have to be mad at me, at least don't be mad at him. He wanted me or Dumbledore to tell you for years. And was about to tell you himself more than once."

"I know." Harry tells him with a sigh. "And I don't want to be mad at you but it's not easy after meeting my real dad and seeing how much he cares for me. He still had my old room with a crib and all. He treasured me and he helped me when I came there, confused and worried and already knowing both of my parents thanks to Hercules. I hated the thought that he's my dad and still he helped me and helped me get back here because that's what I wanted."

"I guess he brought you to Snape?" Sirius questions, "Did he know that he's a spy or did you tell him?"

"It is Snape." Harry mumbles not looking towards the man who at least was his godfather up until now.

"You mean, you're Snape's son?" Sirius asks shocked. "No surprise you were that out of it."

"He's nice though." Harry insists, "Especially now he knows who I really am. He was just so mad at me before, because he knew that James was there that day. He knew that he was one of the people taking me."

"I guess I can't complain then." Sirius mumbles, "He must have been pretty pissed at us."

"He is," Harry sighs, "But only partly due to that. He's also still pretty pissed about all the pranks you did in school."

"Do I have to get along with him now?" Sirius whines.

"At least as well as Ron and Draco." Harry tells him.

"Draco?" Sirius asks, "Since when are you calling little Malfoy by his first name and I thought he and Ron hate each other?"

"They do." Harry replies. "But they are forced to be more or less civil around me since I'm sort of dating Draco."

"You are what?" Sirius asks shocked, "You are dating a Slytherin?"

"I am." Harry grumbles and glares, "And I'm sick of all the prejudices. Draco can be nice. I know he rarely is and is snobbish and spoiled and a prat but he makes me laugh and makes me feel special in a way no one else does and I like being around him, so don't you dare say anything about it."

Sirius looks at the boy and sighs, "If he makes you happy, I can deal with it."

"You won't have a choice unless you want to lose me." Harry replies, "You were there when I was kidnapped and helped with it. I'm not going to put you over my friends and real family. Not after what you've done." Harry sees the man looking down sadly and adds, "But I still like you, and want to spend time with you if you still want that? After all, technically I'm a Snape."

Harry can see the man scrunch up his face in disgust but he says, "I guess there has to be a good one just like with the Black's, right."

"My dad is just fine." Harry grumbles, "He might have made a few wrong choices but being abused at home and bullied in school certainly didn't help him fight the anger he felt and that's what the Death Eaters used to get him on their side."

Once again Sirius is just looking down but then he smiles a little and says, "Now that we got all the serious talk out of the way, want some candy? We can go to Honey Dukes and I buy you some."

"By me some?" Harry asks, "I thought you're still on the run?"

"You didn't hear?" He wonders, "It was in the newspaper, headline even."

"What was?" Harry questions.

"I'm free." Sirius grins at his godson. "Your little stunt with the Veritaserum confirmed that you at least believed me innocent and since it also confirmed that you have seen Peter, I read that they started to look around for more proof of my innocence rather than my guilt and I contacted Madam Bones and offered to be questioned under Veritaserum, as long as she promises that I'm not locked up without a proper trial again. She promised and here I am, a free man."

"That's great." Harry smiles and gives the man a hug hearing Hercules complaining about being forced to touch the stinking dog.

"That snake wont bite me, will he?" Sirius asks. "He doesn't seem to like me."

"Hates you actually." Harry confirms, "You knocked him out when he was still a baby and stole his baby brother. Of course he's mad."

"Now he lies." Sirius insists, "I most certainly never stole any snake! I swear."

Harry talks a little longer with the man and explains what he meant with baby brother. It's late afternoon when he walks to his dad and once again walks right in hearing his fathers arguing. "Just give me a chance." The former dark Lord says, "What else do I have to do to get you two back? It's all I want now, so just tell me. I'd do anything."

"I told you I can't just forgive you for nearly killing my son." Severus grumbles, "And now go."

"But I didn't know it was him. I thought his father had killed our son." The newly named Professor Naga insists, "And he's not only your son. Don't you think I regret everything I did to hurt him? He's my son too and I care about him more than I can ever say."

"I guess I better come back later." Harry just says and turns around.

"You can stay." Severus replies, "This man is just about to leave."

"With all due respect Dad, I really doubt he is." Harry just states, "I have no idea why you can't forgive him, but I meant what I said before, and I know you don't trust him yet but considering what you told me before, you should remember that somethings are worth the risk."

Harry just leaves after that, hoping that he had done the right thing. At least if they got back together his dad could keep the other man on a leash. Harry just walks on towards the seventh floor. It's nearly time to meet Draco anyway and he had just wanted to let Severus know that Sirius knows everything now apart from that the dark Lord is his father but Harry can do that another time.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Will Severus finally forgive his husband? Will Harry now that the man helped him? Will he ever be as close to Sirius as he used to be? Will he ever tell Draco that he is in love with the blond? Will he get to live with Severus? Will Dumbledore get in trouble now that Madam Bones knows everything? Will she find out who arranged the strange behavior of the Muggles that Harry told about his home life? Will The dark Lord get his wish and be rid of Dumbledore? Or will Dumbledore find a way to talk himself out of it? You'll find out soon since there are only two more chapters to go!


	21. Chapter 21

**Authors Note:** I'm sad that the story is nearly over but I'm happy about every person that is still reading my story. Thanks for the support.

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

A few weeks have passed since Harry talked to Madam Bones and so far he hasn't heard anything from it. Since then it was decided that Harry is going to Grimmault place for Christmas, since he is with his dad most of the year and misses Remus as well as Sirius and would like to see Molly again and let her see for herself that he's less melancholy as he was during the summer. He's sure that she'll worry herself sick if he doesn't show up. It's only a few more days until then when Harry receives a letter from Sirius on a Thursday morning.

Harry is happy when he recognizes the handwriting but that quickly changes when he reads the note.

'Hello Harry,  
I don't have much time to go into details but Moody heard about Madam Bones trying to give Snape custody of you. Dumbledore and Moody are going to fight it and get it either do Dumbledore or to me. I told them that I want to be kept out, since according to Madam Bones you want to go and live with Snape but Dumbledore is trying to talk me into fighting for your custody. If you want to go and live with Snape, because of what you told me, then I understand. If not, let me know and I would try to get you in a heartbeat, you know that. But I won't go against your wishes and if you want to live with Snape, I'm afraid you might need to fight for that.'

As a signature there is a paw print at the bottom and Harry looks up towards the head-table noticing the absence of a certain headmaster as well as his dad and wonders if Snape has heard this too and if they are already fighting with each other? Either way, he has to make sure that Dumbledore will not get custody of him. He could deal with Siri but not him. "Dobby." Harry says passing the letter he got to Hermione to ensure they don't wonder what he's up to. The elf shows up right away asking what he can do for Mister Harry Potter, Sir. "Can you apparent me to the Ministry? I need to talk to Madam Bones as soon as possible. It's an emergency."

"Of course Master Harry Potter, Sir. I can take you right now." Dobby replies.

"Then let's go." Harry says assuming that they have to walk out first but Dobby just takes his hand and a second after Harry is feeling slightly sick and standing in the office of Madam Bones right between Dumbledore and Snape. Moody is on the other side of Dumbledore and Lucius Malfoy on Severus Snape's other side.

"Since he managed to somehow apparete into a protected area." Lucius drawls, "Why, Professor Dumbledore, don't you ask the child in question yourself?"

"I didn't." Harry says still feeling slightly sick, "Dobby did."

"Mister Potter." Madam Bones asks, "Why are you not in school?"

"Because I was informed that I might need to fight for my wish to live with Professor Snape." Harry replies.

"But Harry, my boy." Dumbledore says in his grandfatherly manner, "We all know that you and Professor Snape don't get along and I don't know what he threatened you with to say that but you shouldn't listen to it and tell us so we can help you."

"Like you helped James Potter kidnap me?" Harry grumbles.

"Excuse me?" Madam Bones asks, "What do you mean by that?"

"I happen to know for a fact that James and Lily Potter are not my biological parents. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black can confirm it. James Potter's son died and in his grief he kidnapped me, assuming in his grief crazed mind that his son was switched with another and that I'm possibly that son. I can hardly believe that anyone can get that crazy just because of his son dying but still, that's what I heard was the reason and Dumbledore was there. I don't know why he would go with that since Voldemort wanted that boy dead and that for would then come after me but that's what he did."

"Harry, my boy," Dumbledore replies, "What makes you believe such a ridiculous thing?"

"Would you say under Veritaserum that I'm really James' biological son?" Harry replies sarcastically.

"You know I can't do that." Dumbledore smiles indulgently, "I have too many secrets that I can't risk being found out."

"Moody could silence you right after you answer that question until it stops working." Harry suggests, "But we both know that it's not really the only reason. You killed a woman that was watching me. You killed her and James took me together with Moody and two others, isn't that right? But don't worry. Professor Snape can prove with a potion who my parents are."

"Your parents used a potion to make that impossible." Dumbledore claims.

"Oh, that's nearly correct." Harry says, "Just that my dad left one option to prove my identity. And he was the only one to know that."

"And what would that option be?" Madam Bones asks to get to the bottom of this.

"I don't know." Harry replies, "You'd have to ask my dad."

"And who would that be?" She questions.

"Severus Snape." Harry replies, "Which by the way is the reason I want to live with him. He's my real dad and I want a chance to get to know him."

"Harry, my dear boy." Dumbledore still talks like a caring grandfather to a little child. "I really don't know how he made you believe that. Don't you see how ridiculous this is? You're Harry Potter, there is no doubt, you look so much like James and you have your mothers eyes."

"That's because Lily gave me a potion to change my appearance." Harry claims.

"Professor Snape," Madam Bones asks, "Would you mind telling me the name of the potion you can still use to identify his parents?"

Severus gives her the name of the potion and tells her that he can get the hair of Harry's other father if she get's the potions, since he assumes that she'd rather have someone else brew it to ensure that he won't mess with it to get a wrong result. She agrees and Harry just asks, "Do we really need to wait that long? The fact that he's willing to go through with it shows that he's telling the truth and I'd really like to not miss too many classes and to know where I'll live from now on and I really don't want that do be Dumbledore, not after everything he did."

"But Harry." Dumbledore tries again, "I never did anything but what I thought was the best for you."

"You left me with the Dursleys, knowing they hated me." Harry grumbles, "You left other children to their abuse, never helping any of them and you helped kidnap me when I was a baby. I would count that as something, so stop your acting. I don't believe any thing you say, not after the lies you told Colin."

"Don't worry, Mister Potter." Madam Bones replies, "I never considered letting your custody go to Professor Dumbledore, since he's most likely losing his position as headmaster and might even go to prison for a while for assisting in child abuse. We're finding more and more old cases where he covered up and got the children to stay quiet. He won't get custody of any child because of that. I was however considering Sirius Black but if Professor Snape really is your father you will obviously go there. Professor Dumbledore will also get a hearing for illegal use of the Obliviate spell on Muggles. He changed the memories of everyone you talked to about your problems in that Muggle school."

"Oh, that explains a lot. Well at least I won't have to deal with him." Harry smiles while Snape whispers to Lucius who moves between Dumbledore and Harry while Snape leaves to get that hair. "Are you overprotective too or did dad make you move?" Harry asks Lucius after he sits down in a chair he summons between Dumbledore and Harry. In the mean time Madam Bones is sending for a brewer that works for the Ministry to get the potion to them.

"He made me." Lucius replies, "But I also want to keep you safe. Draco would never forgive me if I didn't."

It takes a little while during which Dumbledore continues to try and talk his way back into Madam Bones good graces and tries to excuse his past actions with the war efforts. Apparently it's okay to him if children are abused, as long as no wizard thinks that all Muggles are bad. That would be the easiest way for Voldemort to gain more Death Eaters.

It doesn't help his case that Harry points out that at least his dad joined them at the start because of the abuse he had suffered and that he only turned into a spy to protect his son, whom he assumed to be on their side now, which is why he decided to protect as many kids on their side of the war as he can.

When Severus returns he's in a very grumpy mood, since apparently Harry's father refused to give his hair anonymous and enters the room right after Severus to hand over the hair himself. As usual he's his charming self and Madam Bones even asks why they aren't together anymore and Professor Naga explains that he failed to protect their son the day he was taken and that caused a rift between them but that he hopes to fix it.

Harry just watches them interact and can see that his father might actually have a chance but that his dad is still trying not to show it. A little latter a man knocks and walks in with a potion in his hand. Severus just rises an eyebrow and mumbles, "At least there is a slight chance of it being passable."

"Professor Snape." The clearly younger man mumbles and pales, looking worried.

"I guess he's one of your old students?" Harry mumbles with a slight grin.

"Correct." Severus just drawls and looks at the potion while the man prepares it to be used. "Barely passable." Severus mumbles after a moment.

"You know." Harry grins, "I'm starting to think that barely passable is the highest remark you are able to give about anyone's potions and that coming from you it translates to very good."

"I would say very good if it was very good. It is not my fault that they are too incompetent to produce anything better then barely passable though." Severus drawls.

After that all three of them put a hair into the bowl that is filled with the potion. Once again with the same result as last time and Harry just grins when the brewer present mumbles, "Snape is his father?"

Harry can't resist and replies, "Oh now. He's just my dad, the other one's my father and trust me, he seems nicer but can be way more scary."

Madam Bones just looks at Dumbledore but asks clearly meaning Harry, "How did you find out who kidnapped you?"

"Hercules was there when it happened. That's why he's so close to me now, he was always with me at first as well as already partly bound to me and due to that missed me. He was happy to find me again and he recognized me by scent alone and has a good memory for those. He recognized all of theirs and another snake that had been at the scene afterwards knew about James being there." Harry replies. "That's how Hercules knew who that was. Dumbledore, Moody and James Potter were three of the five that took me. I learned quickly to trust Hercules' sense of smell."

"Harry, my boy." Dumbledore chides, "That snake lived with Voldemort and you trust him more than me?"

"I do." Harry replies, "I did because Sirius and Remus have confirmed it by now, just like the potion did. On top of that, it doesn't help me to trust you when you lie to Colin to make him shut up about the abuse he and his brother suffered."

"I only wanted to make sure that Voldemort won't use that fact to get more Death Eaters." Dumbledore repeats his reason.

"And he gets the abused kids to become Death Eaters." Harry grumbles. "You can't stop him with lies. Tell the truth. Help those kids and show the world that yes there are bad Muggles but not all of them are the same, just like not all wizards are Death Eaters." After that Harry looks at Madam Bones, "Now that it's proven that I'm his son, can I live with him?"

"Of course." She replies. "But what about Professor Naga? Since he's your parent too?"

"I'm mad at him about something and he knows what that something is." Harry tells her, "He's trying to make up for it, it seems, but so far he hasn't succeeded."

"I'm not giving up though." The man in question insists.

"I feared you'd say that." Harry replies with a sigh, "But I'd still rather be with my dad."

"I think that can be arranged and I hope that Dobby can return you as easily and safely as he brought you here." Madam Bones replies before looking towards Professor Dumbledore, "We seem to have some more things to talk about and I think it's good that Alistor Moody is present."

Harry just looks at Dobby. "Would you please bring me back to Hogwarts?"

"Of course Mister Harry Potter, Sir." Dobby replies, "Where in Hogwarts would you like to go?"

"Wherever is fine." Harry tells him, "I don't know where Hermione and Ron are, so I'll have to look for them anyway."

"They are in the library." Dobby tells him. "I'll take you there now." After that Dobby takes his hand and they disappear.

Later that day during dinner it is announced that Minerva is the new headmistress of Hogwarts because Dumbledore is currently in Azkaban under suspicion of kidnapping and assisting in child abuse and neglect. Harry sees his father grinning when he hears that and frowns a little, praying that the dark Lord won't return now that his rival is gone. Harry can't wait for the next evening. He's starting to really look forward to Friday and Saturday nights since he by now always spends those in Draco's arms and feels more relaxed there than anywhere else and he really needs that right now.

The same is the case the next night and Harry enjoys it to wake up in Draco's arms again on Saturday morning and talks to him about everything that has happened and that he doesn't know what Remus will do when he hears about Professor Naga and Professor Snape being his parents. After all Remus was told that the dark Lord is Harry's father and that for might figure out that their new defense Professor is the dark Lord.

Draco tries to calm him and that he can always claim that it just turned out to be a misunderstanding and that Professor Naga simply also can speak parsel and that for you misunderstood it when Hercules said that he could talk to Harry's father. Harry doubts that Remus would fall for it but just hopes that everything will work out somehow, even if he has to tell him the truth. He is glad to be able to talk to Draco about his problems though and wonders if maybe he's already in love with the blond, since he misses him so much during the week whenever he can't see him.

In the end Harry knows that only time will be able to answer that for sure. Just like with most of the other problems he has about his father and his dad. But deep down he hopes that his father won't start killing people again now that Dumbledore is gone. Harry just hopes that there is some chance that his family will be complete and happy some day and that won't happen if the man is a killer. And it would be great to know that the man loved him enough to change everything about himself that drastically, just to get his son's approval. So he decides to wait and see how things develop.

It does take some time to get used to McGonagall sitting in Dumbledore's chair during meals and apparently even more time to not think of it as Dumbledore's chair. With time Harry is sure he can manage, at Christmas he is officially Snape's son though his name hasn't changed because that would require to fill out different papers and Snape refuses to do it since the Potter name entitles Harry to certain advantages and the public is already worried abut his influence on their savior, now that Harry is actually back in the public's good graces. Harry is also spending part of his Christmas with his friends at Grimmault Place where Dumbledore is no longer welcome since Sirius knows a little more about Harry's life with the Dursleys.

Snape on the other hand is invited and appears on Christmas day for lunch but he refuses to stay long and Harry has a feeling it's because he worries about a fight between Sirius and Severus ruining the day for Harry. Later during the holidays Harry is with his dad in the home close to little winging for a few days. McGonagall having given him part of the holidays to go home, assuming that Harry and Severus might need some time alone to get to know each other better. Harry is happy about it but does miss Draco a lot and starts to wonder if it might really be love he feels for the blond? He also still wonders about his other father. The man seems to have gotten that he can't push Harry to accept him faster and that Severus also doesn't seem likely to forgive him anytime soon.

Still the man has so far kept his promise and not hurt anyone. There were a few Death Eater activities shortly after Christmas but since the man himself helped catch the culprits, Harry is tempted to believe that he might not have ordered it and the Death Eaters in question have simply gotten impatient and acted on their own accord. It might have been the man's plan but Harry still hopes that he can have a real family and is pleased with the man's recent attempt to get his family back. That's why Harry talks to Severus the night before they have to return to Hogwarts and asks, "You said that you still love my father, so why are you making it so hard for him?"

"It has two reasons really." The man replies, "Firstly it is always nice to have someone chasing you. I'm sure you know what I mean, since you seemd to enjoy Draco's attempts to get you."

"Some of them." Harry admits blushing. "What's the other reason?"

"The other reason is that I'm sort of afraid. What if he does turn dark again?I know you'll never accept it but to be frank, it was quite hard enough to cope the first time around, right after leaving him. I love him very much and the more you love someone, the harder it is to be separated from them. Even if only by your own choice. I don't want to have to chose between you two and I don't want to lose him again."

"I think I know what you mean." Harry mumbles, "But you know, it might be the Gryffindor in me, but as I told you before, I think some things are worth a risk. And I mean it that I'd be fine if you'd date him, even if he does start evil things, I'd be mad at him of course. but as long as you don't help him, I think can accept if you don't want to stay way from him. Anyway, it's late, I should go to bed, dad." And with that Harry leaves a stunned Severus behind.

* * *

Authors Note: I think you all agree that the story is mostly at it's end apart from Severus and Harry getting over their stubbornness and just accept Harry's father back into their lives and for Harry to tell Draco that he is head over heals for him. Anyway, I still have a little surprise for you in the next chapter which will be the last.


	22. Chapter 22

**Authors Note:** I'm so sad that this is the last chapter. And according to some very nice reviews I'm not the only one but I'm already working on two new stories that I will start uploading as soon as I finished writing it. I hope you're all going to like at least one of those too once I'm done and you get to read them. I will let you know more about those at the end of this story. For now I hope you will enjoy this last chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

"It's hard to believe that the end of a year can be less eventful than the start." Harry mumbles, wondering what is going to happen next. He's in the train on his way home and for once looking forward to the trip and thinks about what happened during the rest of the year and what he can expect of this summer while Ron and Draco are playing chess and Hermione is reading.

His dad and father promised to take him to a few Quidditch games and already bought a couple of cards to do just that. Shortly after Christmas Hercules had informed Harry that they apparently are together again and thankfully refrained from mentioning how he knew. They had tried to keep it secret for a few weeks until Harry reminded his father in front of his dad that snakes have a very good nose and that there is no point in keeping it secret. Since they refused to tell Harry how they got back together when he asked the once he decided it wise not to try and question them again. Just in case his father had managed to use his charm similarly as Draco had on him.

Together with his godfather and Remus Harry is also going to a magical zoo for the first time in his life and he's staying with the Weasleys for a week as well and going to play Quidditch with Ron and his siblings. Ron's older brothers are all going to be home during that week and Harry is looking forward to meeting the two oldest of them that he hadn't met yet.

Draco is coming with him to some of the games, together with his parents, but not all of them and Draco will be spending a week with Harry and Harry's parents and one week will be the other way around, where Harry will be spending a week with Draco's family. He's slightly worried about that since he hadn't had a lot to do with the older Malfoy apart from a few times where others were present and Harry is worried that Lucius is still mad about him because of the Dobby incident. It is kind of hard to forget when a wizard has tried to kill him and just happily walk into that wizards home a few years later. At least Harry knows that Lucius is scared of Harry's father and is the only one who knows his true identity. Well at least nearly. Remus really had figured it out quickly but promised to stay quiet until the man becomes a risk to anyone again. Dumbledore also seems to have found out somehow and is telling people left and right but luckily no one believes that Harry can be the son of the dark Lord after the fights that have been going on and since Professor Naga has helped find some Death Eaters and to capture them, he's getting quite the reputation in fighting the dark arts.

On top of that Dumbledore's reputation isn't the best since the man himself is still in Azkaban and only able to 'warn' people with the help of the few that still trust him. But since Severus mentioned to his husband, when a press member was within hearing range, that Dumbledore's age must be catching up to him if he not only thinks it right to let children suffer abuse but even sees dark Lords where there are none, people start to call Dumbledore crazy again. Harry feels bad for letting them think he is when in reality he's telling the truth. Especially since he knows how that feels but he doesn't want his family destroyed now that it finally seems fixed and just takes it as punishment for killing that woman that had minded him. He had gotten around it claiming it was defense during the attack of the home where he thought the dark Lord had been hiding and that the woman had a dark Mark proved that it was a casualty of the war. Harry is just glad that taking a child without even trying to find out if at least one parent is innocent mad the kidnapping illegal. And that was easily proven since on of Harry's fathers, namely the dark Lord, never had a dark mark. It feels wrong to only blame him and Moody but Harry can understand that Sirius and James where half crazy with grief but Moody and Dumbledore don't have the same excuse and Frank Longbottom has gotten more then his due by being rendered crazy.

It still feels strange to Harry that the rest of the year was so peaceful. There is only one thing that happened towards the end of this year. Harry has gotten a letter that arrived through Muggle post and and owl post. There seems to be a place where post from Muggles towards their muggleborn children is sent on to the school and this letter must have arrived that way too. Though Harry wonders that the name of the school as means of address is really enough for that to work. The letter is from Dudley and there was only on sentence in it.

'Why did you try to save him?'

Harry wondered what he meant for a moment after receiving it about a week before school let out, having nearly forgotten how this year started. His uncle is dead due to Hercules' bite and Harry had tried to get St. Mungo's there but they hadn't been able to save the man. Harry assumes that it was about that and sent a letter back with Hedwig, asking her to wait for a reply or to be sent away by his cousin to get Dudley's reply, should the boy write one, back faster. He wrote:

'Hello Dudley  
Are you talking about your father? Why would you wonder about it. It was just the right thing to do after all. Anyway I'm very sorry that I wasn't successful when I tried to save him. I had told Hercules not to hurt anyone, him included, just like I told him not to hurt you after you had hurt me. Snakes can be very protective though and my parents had bound Hercules partly to me to make him very protective of me. He also likes me because I can talk to him, which is a very rare thing, even in the wizarding world. He was also born the same day as me and he was with me the first few months of my life.  
Seeing Vernon trying to harm me was too much for the snake to ignore and he was worried what he'd do to me. I hope you can sort of understand Hercules and I know it'll be hard to forgive him but maybe you can at least forgive me for failing in getting help in time.  
I wish I could have saved him.  
Kind regards  
Harry  
Ps. In case you have further questions you want to ask, I'll tell Hedwig to wait for a reply, just write down whatever you'd like to know and tell her to bring the letter to me and she will. If you don't have anything else to say to me then just send her away and she'll come back to me.'

It hadn't taken her long to return and Harry is surprised to read what Dudley wrote back especially since Harry had never before seen the boy write that much in one go.

'Harry,  
do you remember the day of my eleventh birthday party? We went to the zoo and you had to come along. Back then I hated it and I hated it even more that night because of what happened that day. I don't know if it was all that special to you since you probably see crazier things at your school but I saw you hiss to a snake and it seemed to understand you. It really was like you were talking to it. I also remember being stuck in that reptiles cage while it was freed and how it went right past me. I tried to pretend it was cool and that I wasn't scared in front of my friend but in truth I was really scared back then. So scared that I had nightmares about it for years.  
I had one of those the night before that huge snake showed up at the playground. That's why I was in such a foul mood. When it showed up I was so sure you'd called it and made it attack me. I thought it would kill me unless I did but when it turned again and avoided that stone and came for me and you hissed and it stopped. I realized that what you told us then was the truth, you were calming it to give us a chance to escape. I ran and left you but I couldn't help and wonder why you'd done it. I had hit you and hurt you and you saved me right after that. When I was safely at home, with your blood still on my hands, you were out there with a huge snake trying to calm her and stop her from killing me and I had just left you.  
I was thinking about it for days and had been watching you. I noticed how you sneaked off to talk to that snake and that it was hidden there and I actually talked my father into trying to get rid of it. I was just so scared of it. But I watched from a window. I saw you risk your life for that snake. I saw how my dad attacked you and his face. He looked like he was looking forward to kill you with that bat and in that moment, I was scared of him. He was about to hit a child, because that's what you were no matter what he said. You stood there, skinny like a twig to protect a snake, an animal that probably could defend itself much better than you could but you stood there hardly flinching when Dad was about to hit you and when that snake bit him, I was glad. I was mad at myself afterwards for it but I was. I didn't want my dad to die but I didn't want him to kill you either.  
I swear if I'd been you, I'd have run the second that snake bit him but you came inside and started to beg for a key to your owl's cage so you could save him. He could have killed you with that baseball bat and at the very least would have badly hurt you, but you tried to save him so hard and then ran, to keep the snake from getting in trouble I guess. I makes sense with what the wizards that came later told us.  
By the way, Mom told them everything about that snake but I claimed not to have seen it. I thought that's the least I could do, since you stopped the snake form killing me like it did with Dad.  
You claim you saved him because it was the right thing to do. But how can that be true if he was about to kill you? How can it be right to save a would be murderer when that snake only defended you? Self-defense is legal and even saving others is, even if the attacker is killed that way. But killing someone like my Dad looked like he would, that isn't. So why save him?'  
Bye  
Dudley  
Ps.: Next time warn a bloke that your owl is impatient and might hack me, I'd have told her to hunt and return later if I'd known and save myself getting bitten by her.'

Harry had smiled about the end and written him another letter that day.

'Dear Dudley  
I'm sorry for the bite and chided her for it. I hope she won't hurt you again, usually she's very good but I guess she remembers being locked up all the time in your house and is still pissed about that. I still think it was the right thing to try and save him, because he was just scared of me. I don't think he was evil and in his own way he might even have wanted to help me. In a twisted way that never could have worked but he really wanted to make me normal, which by the way is not possible. I can't change that magic is in me and no one else can either. I also believe that he wanted to protect you. He and your mother. She was jealous and seemed to think that her parents loved her sister more then her because of what she could do. I don't know if that's true but I guess that's why they showered you in love to make sure it's not going to happen to you. It went too far sure, but they care for you and you deserve to have a father, even if he isn't nice towards me.  
I also don't think that you're a bad person, just a little spoiled maybe and from what you wrote I hope you're realizing now that bullying weaker people isn't the right thing to do and even if that's the only good thing that came from me living with you all those years, I'm still happy I did. But I'm with my real family now. It turned out that James Potter kidnapped me as a baby, because his real son died in infancy. So you see, we're not even related really and you don't need to worry about me any longer. And I won't be returning to your home again, so don't worry. I guess it's a good thing since Hercules, that is the snake's name, doesn't like to leave me. He claims that I'm hopeless in taking care of myself, which he finds surprising since I keep protecting others usually quite successful whenever I can use my magic. I even killed a Basilisk once which FYI is a snake just compared to that, Hercules is a tooth pick. The snake was thicker than I'm tall but that's not the worst. It's poison is worse than Hercules' and it's eyes kill on sight. Unless you don't look at it directly but only through a mirror or so, then you just get turned into stone.  
I didn't fight it alone though. A Phoenix blinded it first to take that advantage from it.  
Anyway, I'm well protected and taken care of now, so there is no reason for you to worry and you can just forget I ever existed.  
Have a great life,  
Harry  
Ps. I told Hedwig to come back but I'll send her to you in a day or two to see if you've got a reply or not. Maybe she'll be less hostile to you if she doesn't have to wait, if it doesn't work, I can always borrow my fathers owl next time.'

Harry did as promised and is currently waiting for Hedwig to return and see if Dudley had anything else to write. She should return any moment now and Harry has the window to their compartment open and looks out while Draco and Ron still play chess and Hermione still reads. Harry's been reading too not too long ago. A potions book even. It seems that once his dad stops to pester him and actually explains things to him, he's not that hopeless after all and manages to catch up to the others. His dad even promised to let him into Newt level Potions next year if he studies with him during the summer and Harry is surprisingly looking forward to that since they also will be working on the wolfsbane potion. They still aren't much further with it and not ready to test it on Remus or anyone else but they found another book in the Chamber of Secrets that includes the potion and a few more notes on possible changes and maybe that will help. They're going to try a few more things and maybe at least can test it and improve the current wolfsbane, even if it won't be a permanent cure yet.

Harry is still musing about it when he sees a white spot at the horizon and a little later he recognizes it as Hedwig and smiles. She silently flies into the room and he pets her and takes the letter she carries, before giving her another pet.

"From that so called cousin again?" Draco asks snidely. It seems that Dudley is the only topic Ron and Draco can agree on without one of them changing it's mind only out of spite. But both of them loath the Muggle and constantly tell Harry to just forget about him and to stop bother replying to him.

"I guess. Just focus on your game, don't want to have to use Dudley's letter as an excuse when you lose." Harry smiles.

"Like that's gonna happen." Draco grumbles before giving Harry a short kiss, still happy that Harry started to tell him that he loves him on occasion ever since Christmas and is really dating him officially since he first said it.

"Oh, I bet it will."Ron mumbles to get Draco back into the game not liking to watch his best mate kiss his enemy and still insists that Draco is his enemy.

Harry just grins when the two of them start to bicker about who's better at chess when both seem to be on even footing. After a moment he opens the letter and starts to read.

'Dear Harry  
I don't think I can ever just forget about you. There was just too much weird stuff happening around you and I must say that I don't want to forget all of them. Getting hit by one of Marge's buttons when she blew up might have hurt but it was still funny and nothing will ever stop me from grinning when I think of our primary teacher's hair suddenly turning a nice baby blue. By the way, couldn't you have gone for pink? That would have been even more funny. I do hope that even if your childhood wasn't the best, you'll at least be able to laugh about that when you look back at it and not just remember the punishment you got for it.  
I'm also a little sad that we're not related but since my aunt really was magical, I would like to still learn about her and by that about your world. Because even if you're not really my cousin, we grew up together up to last summer and I't like to at least stay in touch occasionally. I don't want you to just disappear from my life but I understand if you want me to disappear from yours. Please let me know if you're okay with an occasional letter from me and are willing to write if anything major is going on in your life. I heard this year, when some wizards came to question us about your life here, that you're hunted by an evil wizard and that he wants to kill you. I hope he'll never catch you but I will be endlessly worried if I'd never hear from you again.  
I hope that maybe some day we can be friends. Even if we don't have much in common and I want you to know that from now on, I will try to do the right thing, like you did when you tried to save my dad. I doubt I'd ever be as brave as you are and might not be able to go out of my way to save others but you did inspire me a little and at the very least I can stop taking lunch money from weaker kids at my school and maybe beat up only slightly weaker people then me that beat up kids who are even weaker then them.  
Either way, take care,  
Dudley'

Harry chuckles and hears Hercules hiss _Did something bad happen to the little whale?_

 _What makes you think that?_ Harry asks.

 _Why else should you be laughing about that smelly pig?_ Hercules replies, having smelled the boy's scent on the last pieces of paper that the owl brought to his brother. The only reason he accepted that owl around his brother is because she's little more than a messenger and every powerful person needs foot-soldiers. He still doesn't like her getting all cuddly and getting pets from his brother, like she is getting right now but at least he can't discuss anything with her and that makes her more like a pet and himself more like a brother or at least friend than this bird can ever become.

 _What is he now, a whale or a pig?_ Harry asks with a grin and then smiles towards Hercules, who just mumbles that he's both. _He was young and is growing up I think. He's changing and I like what he's becoming. Give him a chance, please. He is not even mad at you for killing his father._

 _He'd better not be, that thing deserved nothing less._ Hercules insists.

 _Dudley agrees._ Harry replies, _Even though it's his father, he wrote that he was glad you protected me. Even if it killed his dad. Give him a chance. He learnt that what he did before was wrong._

 _Fine._ Hercules grumbles, _I won't bite him on sight but if he makes just one wrong move around me, I will._

 _Then I guess I better warn him._ Harry hisses and takes out a bit of parchment to write back while the others are busy.

'Dear Dudley.  
I'm happy to hear that you want to change and don't worry, I'm not mad at you. Just like I understood that your father wasn't really evil and mostly afraid of magic while your Mom was jealous of the attention her sister got due to it, I get that you grew up being told that it was right to use me as a punching bag. You were young and learned nothing else, so I'm just glad you learned now that it isn't okay. Because if you kept it up, you might eventually even get in trouble with the police about it. I would like to write letters with you and don't worry about the dark Lord trying to kill me. Something came up and I guess I'm pretty safe at the moment, so don't worry. He hasn't tried to kill me in a while and seems to be preoccupied with something else and since I found my real parents I'm pretty well watched and should be safe.  
Maybe we can meet during my summer somewhere and talk a little about what my life is like but I should warn you that I'm gay. Since your parents always talk bad about everything abnormal I don't really know if you'd still want to meet me, so if that changes anything just don't bother to answer. But I'm happy with my boyfriend, who by the way, used to be a jerk to me too but I kind of blew him off when he tried to befriend me, because he had been a jerk to a friend I made before that and he was already in love with me then and pretty upset about it. He's still kind of a jerk towards my friend but so is my friend towards him, so I guess it's fair. It might also interest you to hear that my godfather, the mass-murderer, isn't a mass-murderer at all and was cleared of all charges and is taking me to a magical zoo, since you mentioned the other one in a previous letter.  
And since that reminds me of snakes, I also have to warn you that Hercules is still pretty pissed about you hitting me back then and your father trying to hit me with that bat. So you should be really careful when he's around me to look as unthreatening as you possibly can. I told him not to hurt you and that you're changing your act but he's still pissed and much less forgiving than I am.  
I hope to still hear from you and tell you more about me and the magical world then. Just one more thing now, back then I couldn't have gone for pink but now I know how to do that. I'm still not allowed to do it though, at least not outside of school or to a Muggle but I might do it to my boyfriend some time, if he ever pisses me off and will most certainly send you a picture if I do. I even have a friend in school who loves to take photos. I tell that one in advance to get him to take that picture. My father might also get that treatment someday, since he's pretty vain and can be an ass.  
Anyway, I hope to hear from you,  
Harry  
Ps. Since you didn't write a complain about Hedwig, I'll send her again in a few day's to pick up a letter. Just send her back if ne being gay changes anything and if we do meet, remember to be careful if Hercules is around me.'

Harry gives Hedwig one more pet before he hands her the letter and sends her off to Duddley. After that he gets everything he used to write the letter packed up again since they're nearly at Kings Cross. Harry's parents have asked him if he wants to return with them when they leave by floo shortly after the students left, but he chose to go with the rest to have a few more moments with his friends. Certain that he'll get enough time with his family during the summer. A little later he sees his parents at Kings Cross after the train arrived. He says his goodbye to his friends, including Colin and Denis who are going home with Hermione and her parents. Hermione had only written her parents one letter about the boys and their situation and they offered to take them both in if there is no other suitable arrangement. Hermione had written that to Madam Bones and mentioned that a muggle home might be nice since that is what they are used to and that they could stay together with her family and it seamed there weren't that many other options for them. Aoife is going to be with an aunt of her's that is living alone. Apparently her mother and that Aunt had a fight years back and never talked to each other coursing Aoife to never have met her but the woman agreed to take her niece right away and Harry just hopes that the girls aunt is nicer then Harry's. He already plans to write her a few letters just to make sure and talked to her a few times in school to make sure she is getting on in the magical world alright and has someone to talk to should she need it.

After he said his goodbyes he leaves through the Muggle barrier since his fathers have promised to take him shopping in Muggle London to replace the worn out clothes he inherited from Dudley, before they return home. He was also promised some wizard robes later when going shopping for his school supplies, maybe sooner if his Dad needs new ingredients for his potions which Harry thinks is rather likely.

He's just through the barrier into the Muggle train station when he hears an angry hiss from Hercules, _I really hate that whale._

Before Harry gets around to ask why he says it now, he hears a voice he hadn't heard in nearly a year, "Seems you meant it literally when you wrote to be careful when he's around you."

Harry turns and after he reacts towards the voice his fathers do the same. "Dudley? What are you doing here?"

"I guess I also thought it'd be nice to see you again and this is the only place I knew you'd be and hadn't known you had the same thought before your owl found me here." Dudley replies holding the last letter from Harry in his hand.

"And you didn't make a run for it?" Harry asks, "I mean, after reading that part about me not being normal?"

"I decided that normal is boring." Dudley shrugs with a grin. "After all what normal person can say that he can turn peoples hair pink if they annoy him and promises to send me a picture as prove?"

Harry just grins and says, "Too bad that Draco isn't around or I'd show him to you, so you can imagine him with pink hair. I swear he's the most vain person I know. Well him, his father and my father."

"It's strange to hear you talking about your father, since I always thought you to be an orphan," Dudley says."I can't help but notice that you mostly talk about him though. May I ask about your mom?"

"Don't have one." Harry replies. "But it's not what you think, I have a father and a dad because apparently magic can do a lot more than pink hair and my dad is a potions master and made a potion that can make him carry a baby."

"Does that mean I might see your boyfriend knocked up or will you be the one that looks like a balloon some day? Because if that's the case you seriously need to gain some weight." Dudley says still grinning, "But whatever, let me know when that time comes, I guess it's still a while though."

"I most certainly will make sure of that." Severus drawls standing next to Harry and glaring at the boy.

"Guess that's one of your fathers." Dudley mumbles towards Harry before saying a little louder. "Nice to meet you, Sir."

"Believe me. The pleasure is all yours." The man drawls, still looking at Dudley like someone might towards an apple that has gone absolutely rotten.

"Be nice, dad." Harry chides the man. "Don't mind him. I went to him after what happened to your dad and he wasn't happy about the wounds I had which is why he's so grumpy."

"What wounds?" Dudley asks, not knowing that his father had hit him with a belt on some occations. He only knew about the occasional cuff at the head or push into a room or things like that.

"Nothing big." Harry mumbles with a blush, "Your dad had been mad about something that broke and thought I'd done it and accidentally pushed me a little too hard."

"How is wiping you with a belt until you bleed days later when the wounds are still bad enough to reopen again, accidental?" Severus questions.

"With a belt?" Harry's father asks, "No one ever mentioned a belt. Harry, why didn't you tell that when Madam Bones was in the school to question you?"

"Because Petunia had been around that time and seen it." Harry replies, "I was afraid that if I make her out too bad they might lock her up and where would that leave Dudley? Anyway, Dudley, you are right, the man with the permanent glare is my dad, Severus Snape, and he is also my Professor in potions and obviously the potions master I mentioned earlier, the other one here is my father, Harold Naga. He's also my professor in defense against the dark arts."

"Which is the one you consider for pink hair?" Dudley asks.

"Harold." Harry grins. "Dad isn't vain enough for that to be fun." Of course Harry knows that Snape would most certainly freak if Harry did that to him just like his father would but he just doesn't want to do it to Snape and uses the fact that he isn't vain as an excuse.

"I think we should leave now." Harry's father says before this Muggle can give his son even more ideas. "Unless you don't want to buy new clothes?"

"It could wait." Harry shrugs.

"I disagree." Dudley replies. "I think you really do need that. And we can always see each other again, right? And you'll write to me, won't you?"

"Of course." Harry replies and smiles towards him. "I'll write you as soon as I know when. Who knows, I might even be able to take you for a trip into the magical world. I know that Hermione's parents can at least go to Diagon Alley and they are Muggles too. Maybe there is an even cooler place I can take you, like a Quidditch game."

"I have no idea what that is." Dudley replies, "But I'm looking forward to find out, even if you can only tell me and not take me to watch it. I hope you have a nice summer until then."

"I guess it will be the best ever, and I do look forward to do something with you too." Harry says before saying his goodbye and leaving the station. Wondering less about how his summer will be and more about what will happen next year and how long his father will manage to keep his position as defense teacher? After all he started mid term and due to that hasn't really finished his first year in that position. But whatever will happen next, be it Dumbledore trying to fight his father even though he's trying to live in peace for what might be the first time in his life or be it his father turning dark again, be it his boyfriend cheating on him or himself falling for someone else at some point. There is one thing he knows after all that happened this year. He does have at least some friends that would do anything for him and he'll never be really alone. And apparently that includes having a huge poisonous snake as a brother.

 **The End?**

* * *

 **Authors Note:** I hope you liked the end even though it shows that his live does still go on and somethings might happen just like they do in real life. I also hope this answered all of your questions and just to make sure no one worries, Aoife's aunt is a little quirky and she will need to get used to her and vice versa but she really does care for family. I wrote that she's living alone but she does see someone...her girlfriend. Which is the real reason for the fight. Her family kicked her out after she came out and didn't want anything to do with her. Aoife's mother included and after loosing her whole family due to being abnormal, she will do everything in her power to show Aoife that she is perfect the way she is no matter what and will shower the girl with love in the hope to be loved in return which of course will happen given a bit of time. I wasn't sure how to best put it into the story at this point but want you all to know that she will be well taken care of just like Colin and Dennis will be taken care of by Hermione who is by the way ecstatic about finally having siblings even if not by blood.

Now I think I promised to let you know a little something about the two stories I'm writing and would like to read in a review which one you find more interesting so I can try to focus more on that one.

Story one: A time travel fic that starts when Harry enters the chamber of secrets he'll go back in time and stay there for a few years (Please forget everything you think to know about the founders if you ever read that one since I plan to show that history can get things dreadfully wrong) he will then find love in that time and even have a child but have to go back to save his great great great great...great grandson...TOM RIDDLE! From what will be explained. He will eventually find love again but since he's ten years older then then his old friends and enemy it might not be Draco for once.

Story two: Another Harry is Voldy's son and he finds out about being kidnapped from Sirius for once before his fourth year but doesn't know who his parents are. When Voldy orders Cedric's death Harry tries to use his knowledge about a kidnapped child to bargain for Cedric's life successfully but after Voldy finds out that Harry is said child due to that after he got his body back (even though Harry tries to still avoid that) there will be no more duel and Harry will be taken away and they try to get Harry on their side if they manage or not will still be a secret but I will mention now that it will also be a Draco is part Veela and after Harry's ass story! Dumbledore will however be really, REALLY evil in this one.


End file.
